


Probably Me

by Blue_Five



Series: Walk Away If You Can [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, References to Drugs, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suits AU (alpha/omega) - Harvey was having a horrible day when he met Mike.  Things went downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold, Cold Ground

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at this fandom ... this is an alpha/omega, non-lawyer AU. I hope you enjoy!

“Come on, Mike,” Trevor complains. “All the johns are inside tonight … ‘s too fuckin’ cold. Let’s call it a night.”

Mike agrees with his friend. He’s been walking the same five foot patch of sidewalk all night, hands jammed in his pockets and while several had cruised by, not a single car has stopped. He guesses skinny freezing omegas didn’t exactly appeal when the air was sharp with the promise of snow. Still, Trevor knows as well as Mike that they’d have to pay with their own asses if they went back to their apartment without _something_.

“Let’s ride over to Glass Canyon … maybe I can do a grab n’ dash,” Mike offers.

Trevor groans. “Aww, come on, Mike … you nearly got snagged last time. He’ll understand … he knows tricks don’t stop when it’s cold like this.”

Mike snorts. “Sure he will … that’s why I couldn’t walk for a week last time we came home with goose eggs.”

‘He’ was their alpha … the man that pimps them out and doesn’t take kindly to his omegas shirking their duty of making his rent and drinking money. In truth, Mike thinks they’re lucky. He and Trevor grew up in the omega projects -- at ten they were both orphaned and on their own. A few months later they both learned exactly what alphas thought of them and started using their bodies to survive. Nine years later, Trevor leans more toward the selling of pharmaceuticals. Mike sticks with what he knew best -- sex. He drinks, he gets high with Trevor, he lets alphas fuck him in alleyways and cars – above all, he survives. It was all an unbonded omega could hope for and more than Mike figures he deserves.

Mike doesn’t feel like being bent over a bar and shackled down so that their ‘alpha’ can ream his ass repeatedly in punishment for coming home empty-handed. Nope, he wants to try a purse or wallet grab. Jumping on his bike, Mike pedals over to what they call the Glass Canyon. Buildings rise on either side of the street, blocking out the night sky save for a thin, dark river right overhead.

The buildings house mostly Fortune 500 companies but there are a few high-end restaurants and bars that would be closing soon. If Mike times it right, he can zip by, grab a purse from a shoulder and be gone before anyone has time to cry out. If he gets really lucky, he can grab a wallet or money clip when the cabbies or valets are being paid or tipped. Last time he ran into a pocket of people blocking his exit and he’d nearly been caught. He intends to stay on the street this time. It’s gonna be an easy piece of change.

* * *

Harvey Specter stalks out of the restaurant, his assistant Donna right behind him. “Harvey … Harvey!”

“ _What_ ,” the alpha growls.

Donna pulls up short but not out of any intimidation from Harvey’s voice. She’s a beta and a thoroughly unflappable one. She cocks a hip and frowns at him.

“You wanna rethink the attitude, mister?”

Harvey clenches his jaw. “A _sabbatical_?!? Is she fucking serious?”

Harvey is beside himself. It had been one missed assignment. One bad decision on his part … he let the target get to him. He’d let himself _care_ … and, as a result, he’d missed. Missed a shot that a three-year-old could have made. Harvey isn’t completely prideful. He knows he screwed up. He’ll accept a lost commission. He has no problem being assigned to lesser files. Being told by his director, Jessica, that he perhaps needs to take some ‘time off’? Unacceptable.

Donna sighs. She knows Harvey better than anyone and she knew the alpha was as close to a full-blown rage as she’d seen him in a long while. Dressed impeccably as always, Harvey’s color is high and he paces back and forth on the sidewalk trying to regain some semblance of control. The car pulls up and Harvey automatically opens the door for Donna before walking around to the other side. He reaches out to open his door when a hand closes over his wrist and his watch – his new season Bremont – is being slipped off his arm. Harvey has to give the attacker props … on any other day, he would have been dead before making contact with Harvey’s arm. Today, however, Harvey is distracted and reacting slower than normal. Gathering his wits, Harvey snaps the arm and is rewarded with a bright scream of pain … a scream that makes him fold like someone just kneecapped him. Harvey whips around in a crouch and gapes at the slender, writhing body lying on the street beside a beaten-up bike. Ray, the driver, is out of the car and moving toward the young man writhing on the asphalt.

“Wait!” Harvey barks, staggering to his feet and over to the thief.

Ray pauses, thinking Harvey simply wants to handle the matter himself. Harvey thinks that’s what he wants too but the minute he starts moving, something drifts into his consciousness … a scent. It’s like a warm vanilla latte and it’s pouring off the young man he stands over. The one with the dark blonde hair cropped short and messy. The one with the wide, pain-filled ice blue eyes. The young man cradling a seriously broken arm against his chest and staring at Harvey like he has to memorize every single detail of his face. Omega. He’s smelling an omega. That would be odd enough but after a beat Harvey realizes that he’s smelling _his_ omega.

Harvey reaches for the obviously young and frightened boy but before they can connect, the lithe body is scrambling away from him and pounding down the street. Harvey releases another growl. It’s the absolute worst thing the kid could have done – running triggers the alpha need to bring prey to ground. It’s deep instinct and Harvey has made his career on trusting his instincts. He ignores Donna’s exasperated call as he breaks into a ground-eating lope and follows the enticing scent down the street and through a back-alley. Harvey tries not to notice the sharp note of pain overlaying the smell. He _hurt_ his omega.

_How the hell is this my life?_ Harvey wonders as he sees the limping form ahead.

“Kid! Wait! Will you _stop?”_ Harvey yells.

The young man falters but then picks up the pace. The bright pain smell grows and Harvey growls again.

_“STOP!”_

The body in front of him freezes and then comically topples over – no omega can ignore a direct alpha command. Harvey speeds up and is beside the shaking frame. He has no clue what he’s supposed to do … omegas have always been bedmates, fun times, nothing more … this … God, he just wants to rub himself all over this kid. Harvey shakes his head to clear it and looks down into the pale eyes again. A wave of tenderness and protectiveness washes over him and he cups the trembling cheek.

“What the fuck were you _doing_? I could have _killed you_!” Harvey says desperately.

The omega looks at him like he still thinks this is a possible outcome. Harvey blows out a frustrated breath and leans back, withdrawing his hand.

“Look, I know this isn’t the best of circumstan –“ Harvey begins.

He begins but he doesn’t finish because the omega does what only a handful of people have _ever_ managed – he gets a second drop on Harvey Specter. A short length of pipe crashes against the side of the alpha’s head, stunning him. Harvey tries to push himself up to follow the omega, but the world spins and darkness seeps in to overwhelm him.

* * *

Mike lies on the ground where he’s fallen after hearing the alpha bark his command. He’s operating on blind terror right now – everything went wrong after it seemed so easy. The watch was sliding away … a few more seconds and he’d have been pumping his strong legs for all they were worth to disappear down a side street, an alley, a million different directions. He would have been free and clear.

Then the alpha had reacted with startling fast reflexes that tell Mike he caught the man in a rare moment of distraction. It’s all he has time to register before white-hot agony surges up his arm and he’s falling off his bike, something he hasn’t done since he learned to ride. It’s so amazing to him, Mike barely remembers to curl his body to prevent the landing from being any worse than it has to be. He holds his arm against him and tries to focus his brain enough to find a way out. Fight or flight instincts kick in and Mike would have been up and running sooner except for that smell. It reminds him of sun-warmed sheets flapping in the wind, clean and warm. He stares into eyes the color of rich hot chocolate and finds it nearly impossible to look away. _Alpha_. Mike realizes he’s looking at _his_ Alpha. Hair that is probably perfectly coiffed at any other time is now disheveled … Mike wants to tuck the loose strand hanging over the strong forehead back into place. He wonders oh so briefly what the skin just below the straight jawline tastes like. He sees the broad hand reaching for him and sudden memory fills his brain. Mike remembers what the alpha did to him … his arm screams in pain. He knows if he lets the man catch him, he’ll suffer that and worse. Mike knows he shouldn’t, but his omega senses are telling him to run and get the fuck away from this alpha. It feels so wrong but Mike remembers other alphas and he knows he has to escape. So he runs.

Mike isn’t surprised to hear the feet pounding after him. He isn’t surprised when his body betrays him at the shouted alpha command. He’s left speechless when the alpha touches him so gently and looks at him like he might an unruly child who needs to learn how to play safely. Mike’s confusion overwhelms him and he does the only thing he knows how to do … he strikes first, he strikes hard and he runs. Mike runs and fights to ignore the growing pressure in his chest. His alpha hurt him and now he’s hurt his alpha. Everything is wrong … so very, very wrong.


	2. Hug Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response has been so encouraging for this fic and I thank you all.

"So not only do you not have anything for me ... you're _injured_ as well?"

Mike winces. "I'm sorry, alpha ... I just ... he was ..."

The alpha grabs Mike's broken arm just above the elbow and jerks him close. "Excuses, Mikey? Did you notice Trevor isn't here? He's downstairs ... playin' brood mare to the boys. Guess they get two bitches tonight."

Mike pants and gasps as the alpha's grip tightens. His vision whitens at the edges from the pain. "Please, alpha ... it ... _hurts_ ..."

The alpha glances down at the now-swollen arm and back at the omega's paling features. "Yeah? And why should I give a fuck about that, Mikey? You two had nowhere to go and I let you in here. I don't ask much. Just that you use your ass like God intended and _bring me my money_ ... but apparently, that is not enough. Because what do I find in that shithole apartment of yours?" The alpha pulls Mike close and he can't help it ... he whines in fear. "I find _this_ ..."

The alpha holds up a tiny injection vial filled with a green liquid. Suppressants. The one thing he and Trevor are forbidden to take. Drugs or alcohol they are welcome to in whatever quantity they desire until it kills them but drugs to prevent their heats? It’s a sin of epic proportions.

“Now … you know I make more money off you little knot-sluts when you’re in heat, right?” The alpha growls close to Mike’s face. Mike nods with a whimper. “And I specifically told you two not to _touch_ this shit, right?” Another nod. The alpha leans close and licks a stripe up the side of Mike’s face. “As long as you understand, Mikey. As long as you know _exactly_ why I’m gonna let you sit in the box until that stuff is outta your system. And when your heat hits you like a fuckin’ Mack truck – ‘cause we both know it will – I’m gonna drag your stinkin’, slick ass over to the D-Man and I’m gonna count up his cash while he does whatever the fuck he wants to you.”

Mike sobs. “N-no … no, _please …”_

D-Man is a client that has a reputation on the street … he likes it rough. Very rough. Omegas do not leave his company intact. Mike struggles futilely against the alpha and is rewarded with a shake that rattles his teeth and makes his arm sing opera. He cries out in pain.

“Yeah … you think this hurts now? Wait till D-Man gets done with ya, Mikey. You’re gonna wish you’d never thought of keepin’ back what’s mine,” the alpha purrs. “If you’re still in one piece – relatively speakin’, of course – then we’ll talk about you stayin’ on with me. I’m nothin’ if not reasonable.”

* * *

“An _omega_ , Harvey?”

Harvey growls as he downs another tumbler of scotch. “He caught me off-guard.”

Jessica Pearson gapes at her best contractor. “I’m sorry … did I perhaps slide into an alternate universe unaware? You’re telling me that a random omega on a _bike_ managed to take you down?”

Harvey sighs. “Ok, first of all, I broke his fucking arm and knocked him _off_ the bike … he just … surprised me when I brought him to heel in the alley.”

Harvey walks to the mirror in Jessica’s office and tenderly probes the side of his head. The omega’s hit left him with a good-sized egg on his skull. It’s embarrassing to say the least but what’s worse is the knowledge that the kid is his _mate_. Harvey debates telling Jessica and decides to keep it to himself for now. Donna knows and that’s bad enough but he trusts her to keep his secret.

“Harvey, I can’t say this comforts me much considering the complication in your last assignment,” Jessica says, leaning back and regarding Harvey critically. “In fact, it strengthens my resolve to put you on extended leave.”

“Damnit, Jessica, everyone has an off day –“ Harvey begins.

“ _You_ have never had an ‘off day’ for as long as I’ve known you, Harvey. Yet, within a month you’ve managed to lose one of our larger contracts for reasons I’m still trying to comprehend and now … now you are obviously incapable of protecting yourself from a common mugging!” Jessica stands to hold the other alpha’s gaze. “This isn’t a negotiation any longer, Harvey. I won’t assign you any further contracts for now. Take the time … travel … or watch TV all day long. Whatever you want – but you won’t work for me until I decide it’s time.”

* * *

Harvey finishes his scotch and stalks out of the office, smoothing his jacket and tie as he does so. Donna waits for him in the car. The divider is up for which he’s grateful. He trusts Ray but the less people know about his … problem … the better.

“Any luck?” Harvey asks.

“His name is Michael Ross. He’s unbonded and non-registered. Lives in the south omega district of the city,” Donna says, handing Harvey the file.

“That’s … a lot more detail than I was expecting,” Harvey replies with raised eyebrows as he glances over the file. “Did he leave a fingerprint or something on the bike handles?”

Donna smiles. “You doubt my ability?”

Harvey looks up with an amused glint in his eyes. “May God strike me down if ever such blasphemy escapes my lips. I’m impressed, as always … and a little in awe.”

Donna chuckles. “I’ll pass that along to Ray … apparently his son had a similar bike and showed me where to find the serial number – which I tracked to a pawn shop in the projects. That … and Michael scratched his name on the frame.”

Harvey shakes his head with a smile. “Remind me to give you a raise.”

“You will,” Donna assures him. “Now, what are you going to do about young Michael?”

Harvey looks down at the file and at the picture included. He swallows, his throat suddenly dry. The photo is from a few years ago, the omega looks even younger than he did the previous day. Harvey takes in the eyes that, even frozen in time, hold more pain than any one that young should hope to experience. He knows things are bad for omegas in some parts of society – apparently, Mike lives in that world. His lip curls into a snarl. Donna lays her hand on his arm.

“Down, boy,” she urges. “Going all alpha won’t help matters right now.”

“I can’t …” Harvey closes the file and runs his hand over his face. “I can’t get the _smell_ of him out of my head. I can’t believe I broke my own omega’s _arm_.”

Donna sighs. “I hate to say this, but considering where he grew up … Harvey, I’ll bet anything that’s the _least_ he’s had done to him.”

Harvey looks stricken. “Wh- what?”

“Seriously, typical alpha,” Donna murmurs, settling back against the seat. “Harvey, omegas have limited opportunities in our society. You _know_ this.”

“Rachel …”

“Rachel is the exception, not the rule. Your omega is probably the other extreme, but he’s still closer to reality,” Donna picks up the file. “He lost his last known family when he was ten. My guess? He’s been whoring himself out since then to survive … probably has an alpha pimp by now. Since it’s getting cold he was probably short on tricks and resorted to theft to avoid getting in trouble.”

Harvey clenched his fists on his knees. “Why didn’t he register? They would have –“

“He was on his own at ten, Harvey. At that age, they would have thrown him in the system and fostered him until he hit puberty and had his first heat. He would have been mated off to the first willing alpha to take him,” Donna says softly. “Like I said … a broken arm is probably the least this kid has endured. Are you sure you want to pursue it? He’s going to have a lot of issues.”

Harvey snorts. “Like I don’t?” He leans his head back and closes his eyes. Blue eyes full of pain and fear look back at him. “I can’t leave him out there, Donna. He’s my _mate_.” He opens his eyes and turns to look at Donna. “And, thanks to Jessica, I seem to have a little free time on my hands.”

Donna smiles. “Indeed you do … when do you want to start?”

“Tonight.”

* * *

Mike pulls uselessly against the hand of the alpha taking him to the ‘box’. It’s basically a dog kennel on the roof with a pad and hamster bottle on the side for water. He’s been in it once before and he swore never again. He’s listened to the howls of omegas put there going on and on into the night. Mike whimpers at the thought.

They are trudging up the stairs.  Mike’s arm is a steady wave of agony that makes him lightheaded. He wonders if he’ll get a blanket. He wonders if he’s going to freeze to death before D-Man has a chance to beat the living hell out of him. He wonders how his already dismal life got even worse.

In the midst of his deteriorating hope, Mike thinks about the alpha. _His_ alpha. He’d always wondered about the movies and TV shows that showed alphas and omegas finding one another and just _knowing_ that they’d found their mate. The scent that overwhelmed all others … the touch that sparked their hearts … the security in knowing this person was the one they would love for the rest of their lives.

Mike sniffles. He wishes he could have met his alpha under different circumstances. Under _any_ circumstances besides him being a common street hood trying to steal a fucking watch. As it is, the only memory he’s ever going to have from meeting his mate is the broken arm he sports. Once he goes into heat, D-Man will probably claim him ... Mike startles at the thought. He’d been afraid of being given over to the sadistic bastard but now he realizes that his pimp probably had this in mind all along.

The thought of having anyone claim him was horrific enough, but the idea of belonging to the sickest alpha he’d ever heard of … Mike’s control snaps. Pulling back with ferocity the alpha dragging him along doesn’t expect, Mike pulls free and falls backwards down the stairs. He tumbles to the landing and scrambles up, in shock that he didn’t kill himself. Mike takes off down the stairwell, ignoring the pounding feet of the alpha behind him and the shouts of warning the man is giving.

The stairwell doors don’t open from the stair side so when Mike sees a door open, he crashes past the tenant and barrels down the hallway. Mike knows the entire building by heart so he races to the end of the hallway and out onto a fire escape. He hears shouts above and below but Mike doesn’t stop running. He reaches the lower landing and leaps, hitting the ground hard and rolling before coming up with a shout of pain. His arm … that entire side of his body is nothing but agony. Mike blinks back tears and sweat as he runs. He knows his pimp will send out his men to find him. Mike knows he’s going to pay dearly for this latest stunt. Hell, he’s probably going to die because of this … but he decides he doesn’t care. He wouldn’t survive much longer with D-Man than here so Mike just runs … and rounding a corner, he slams right into a broad chested alpha.

* * *

“No --!” Mike starts to fight but a hand goes across his mouth and an arm made of banded steel locks him against the alpha’s body.

The smell of cottony sunshine freezes Mike and his eyes widen as he realizes it’s the alpha from the street. _His_ alpha. Surprise morphs into terror as Mike’s brain tells him no alpha is going to let him get away with what he did – he’s going to die tonight, alright, but not how he thought. His own alpha is going to kill him for daring to strike out. Tears flood Mike’s eyes afresh and the night takes yet another bizarre turn.

Leaning close to Mike’s ear, the alpha growls. “Relax right now or I let you go and point them in the right direction.”

Harvey knows he could never do anything of the sort but the omega stops struggling at least. He removes his hand but before he can do much more, three rather bulky alphas appear in the alley opening. Harvey immediately shifts the omega behind him and grins coldly.

“Gentlemen … you are just what the doctor ordered for my stress,” the alpha says lightly.

Mike watches Harvey wade into the midst of what most people would consider an indefensible position. The alpha’s movements are quick and just short of deadly. Mike knows none of the alphas will be walking tonight … probably not for a while. He stares, mouth open as Harvey pulls the last alpha off his feet and throws him into the opposite wall. The man lands hard and doesn’t get up again.

Harvey turns and pops his neck casually. “Come on, handsome … let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Mike is not inclined to argue.


	3. World's Gone Crazy

“Yeah,” Harvey mutters into his headset. “Meet me at the dock house … I’m on my way there. Get Ray … his arm hasn’t been set and he’s about a breath or two away from going into shock.”

Mike stumbles along beside Harvey, trying to keep up but he can’t stop shaking and nothing is making sense. He doesn’t resist when the alpha pulls him onto the bike and settles him chest to chest straddling the alpha’s lap. Unsure as to how to hold on, Mike puts his one good hand lightly on the alpha’s hips. He cringes at the growl but the expected blow doesn’t come. Instead, the alpha guides Mike’s arm around his waist.

“You'll fall off if you stay like that ... put your arm around me and hold on,” Harvey orders. The alpha complies and when his weight leans against Harvey’s chest, the alpha shudders. “Damn kid … you smell _good_.”

Mike ducks his head at the alpha’s voice. He hurts but he’s more confused than anything … alphas are not kind like this. Alphas demand and omegas comply or they get punished. At least his scent pleases the alpha … one less thing to worry about. He inhales the warm scent of the alpha and it calms him a little. The man is dressed differently than he was before – jeans, boots, a leather jacket – if Mike didn’t know better, he would think the alpha deliberately came to get Mike.

 _Right. Like that would ever happen. _Mike thinks.

* * *

Harvey bites the inside of his cheek to keep from nuzzling the omega. As his mate, it’s a natural response to the omega’s scent, but Harvey can tell that the young man is confused and frightened. He looks over his shoulder and listens for a moment but he doesn’t hear sounds of pursuit. Against his better judgment, Harvey presses his chin down on the omega’s head for a moment.

“You don’t know me and I don’t know you, kid. I sure as hell don’t know what this is … but I’m not going to hurt you, ok?” Harvey says softly. “Just trust me for now.”

Mike’s shivering eases the minute the alpha begins talking. He leans back and looks at the dark eyes and nods.

“Ok, alpha,” Mike replies.

“Harvey. You’re Michael, right?”

The ghost of a smile flits across the omega’s face and he nods. “Mike.”

“Well, Mike, let’s make good on what I said earlier and get the fuck out of here,” Harvey suggests.

* * *

Harvey pulls into one of his several safe houses, this one a warehouse. As the garage door slides shut behind him and he kills the engine, Donna walks over with Ray. Ray shakes his head as he looks down at the omega slumped against Harvey’s torso. Harvey gently runs a hand over the omega’s back and winces when he feels ribs and the knobs of a spine.

“Easy … they won’t hurt you. Get off the bike, we have to get that arm looked at,” Harvey says.

The omega moves quickly, startling Harvey and the others. He slides off the bike and stands unsteadily, arm held out. Harvey makes a mental note to work on his declarative statements as he launches himself off the bike to catch Mike who crumples to the floor. Ray is beside him a second later.

“Let’s get him to the table … I think that shock you mentioned just hit,” Ray advises.

Mike pulls away violently when Ray approaches him with a syringe. Harvey quickly clamps his hand down on the back of Mike’s neck, triggering him to go limp. The omega squeezes his eyes shut as the needle sinks into his vein. Harvey releases Mike back on the exam table. The omega seems to be waiting for something horrible to happen but then sighs and opens his eyes in surprise to look at Harvey. The alpha looking down at him with amusement playing in the walnut gaze.

“Feel better?”

Mike nods, the pain bleeding out of him like a river. After a moment, he only distantly recalls that his arm is attached to the rest of him. His body relaxes against the padded exam table. Harvey smiles at him and Mike swallows the lump that suddenly forms. He knows it’s the pheromones but still … the alpha is one of the best-looking ones he’s ever seen. Mike wonders if he’s going to be kept after … well, after.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Harvey says softly. “You’re safe. Ray’s gonna set that arm for you, ok?”

Mike nods again, not sure why the alpha keeps asking him if he’s ok. He’s an omega … whatever the alpha decides is the way things are going to go. He sits calmly, a slight hiss the only noise he makes while Ray sets his arm and puts a flexible cast on it. Harvey sighs. Although there was no way he could have known the omega was his mate, he still regrets breaking the kid’s arm. Once done, Ray looks at Harvey.

“It’ll take a while to heal, but it’s a clean break so once the swelling comes down there shouldn’t be any complications,” Ray turns a stern gaze on Mike. “ _No_ using it while it’s in cast … no picking things up, no putting weight on it, nothing.”

Mike nods mutely. Like Donna, Ray is a beta, but his omega instincts still push him to submit. He feels sleepy and Harvey seems to pick up on that.

“Ok, enough for tonight … Donna, let me know what you find out about his previous acquaintances –“ Harvey starts.

“Trevor!” Mike barks suddenly before grimacing.

_Interrupt an alpha … way to go, Mike._

All eyes are on him now and Mike colors. “Sor-sorry, alpha … just … my friend …”

Harvey cocks an eyebrow. “Don’t apologize, finish your sentence. Who’s Trevor?”

“M-my friend … he was … they had him in the tied down in the basement when I was being taken up to the box. I ran … he’s probably already in the box … or maybe worse. Fuck … I shouldn’t have run … you gotta take me back … they’ll hurt him …” Mike devolves quickly into nervous babbling before Harvey grips his shoulder, silencing him.

“Mike, you don’t get it … whatever this is between us? I couldn’t take you back there even if I was even _slightly_ inclined to, which I’m not. Trevor isn’t my concern … you are.”

This seems to settle something in the omega’s mind. Mike slides off the exam table and walks toward the man door set just beside the garage door. Harvey shoots Donna a disbelieving look.

“Where the fuck is he going?”

Donna smirks. “If I had to hazard a guess, I’d say he’s about to walk back to the projects and find Trevor.”

Harvey growls in irritation at her flippant attitude. Mike struggles with the door that is code-locked from either side. He whines in frustration and slaps his hand against the door before rounding on the group.

“Let me out! I have to go find Trevor!”

Ray smiles and glances over to Harvey. The alpha growls again and orders, “Get your omega ass back over here … where the hell do you think you’re going?”

Mike takes a step toward Harvey before he can stop himself. His arm is beginning to ache and so is his head. He shakes it and looks defiantly at Harvey.

“No.”

Pain blossoms behind Mike’s eyes and he winces but holds himself as still as he can.

 _Of course you’re trying to defy not just an alpha … but_ your _alpha … the one you’re supposed to trust … God, what is wrong with me?_

Donna chuckles. “Oh, he’s _your_ omega, alright … only you’d manage to find the one omega in the city with a chip on his shoulder larger than your own.”

“Donna, I’m going to revoke that raise I mentioned unless you help me with this,” Harvey snaps, glaring at the beta.

Donna rolls her eyes. “Of course you are and I’m very frightened by that prospect. See? See how afraid I am?”

“Donna!”

“Harvey, it’s not rocket science. Your omega needs you … so give him what he needs,” Donna says with a sigh.

“Damn it, I am not marching back into the projects to find this friend … it’s bad enough I ended up with _one_ omega stray! _”_ Harvey says, pointing at Mike.

The minute the words are out of his mouth, Harvey looks over at Mike whose face reflects shock and then resignation and then … nothing. Harvey has only seen strong emotion on the omega’s face until now and the eerie blankness makes him feel worse than breaking the kid’s arm did. He groans.

“Fuck,” Harvey spits out. “Is he in the same building you were in?”

Mike nods. Now that he knows _his_ alpha is just like every other one he’s ever met, he feels less nervous. He’s on familiar ground and he knows how to be quietly respectful until the opportunity to break free presents itself. His head is killing him and all he can smell is that wonderful warmth, but he has to think about Trevor.  He knows too well what the alpha will do if pissed off sufficiently.  Mike thinks him escaping with another alpha will be _more than_ sufficient.  He tries not to feel disappointment over thinking Harvey would be different.  He's screwed.  Mated and screwed. 

_Never going to learn, Mikey. Never going to learn._

“So … going back out?” Donna asks calmly, looking down at her iPad.

“Ray and I will –“

“I’m going with you,” Mike announces and tries to ignore the fireworks that fly across his vision.

“No, you’re going to stay here with Donna –“ Harvey begins.

“He won’t go to you … Trevor. He won’t because he doesn’t know you and you don’t have the same pull on him as you do me. He was in the stocks when I left … he’s going to be hurting bad. Hurt omegas tend to be … skittish,” Mike says.

“So I noticed,” Harvey replies. “What are the ‘stocks’?”

Mike regards the omega steadily. “They lock your head and wrists down like the old time stocks … your legs are held apart with a spreader bar. Anybody over an omega gets a go if they want.”

Harvey gapes at the kid. Donna’s hand is primly over her mouth and Ray is just shaking his head.

“Did you – have _you_ been in them?” Harvey asks hoarsely.

“Yes … which is why I’m telling you I’m going. You usually can’t walk when it’s over … if they put him in the box afterward … Trevor’s going to have to be carried out of there. Or you can leave me … the alpha’ll take it out of my hide and let Trevor loose.”

Harvey can’t stifle the growl that emerges at the thought of anyone touching his omega. It’s pure instinct and he knows it but he feels it all the way to his soul.

“What the fuck do you mean … ‘leave you’? Do you not understand how this works? You’re my _mate_ , kid! I’m not _leaving_ you anywhere … you’re mine!” Harvey snarls.

“Harvey …” Donna tries to intercede.

Mike’s temper is up now and, as Trevor has pointed out many times before, when that happens all good omega sense just flies right out Mike’s left ear. He has the scars to prove it. Something flares white-hot and agonizing in his brain – omega instinct to stop defying his alpha -- but Mike ignores it. He snarls back and stalks over to Harvey.

“Trevor is my friend … he’s the closest thing I have to a brother and I _am not leaving him_!” Mike declares. “And I am not yours! Not even if you fuck me and bite me, I’ll _never_ be yours!”

Harvey blinks in surprise. It _hurts_ hearing those words. He stares at the blue eyes, keeping his expression as neutral as he can manage. Harvey feels the omega’s fury radiating off the young man. In all his years, Harvey has _never_ seen an angry omega ... well, not _this_ angry. Not even his own father and Harvey _knows_ he had his moments. They glare at one another and Harvey feels something shift beneath his feet. He’d ask if there was an earthquake but he decides he doesn’t want to look away from his omega’s eyes. Instead, Harvey clears his throat.

“Fine. Donna, logistics?” Harvey tears his gaze away reluctantly.

Donna hands him the iPad. He isn’t even surprised that she knew he’d cave. He looks at the schematics and sighs. Walking to a table, he motions Mike and Ray over. Sliding it into a dock, Harvey pulls up the contents on a conveniently placed screen. He looks at Ray. “What do you think? Best entrance?”

“I think here … this maintenance –“

“No, that’s wrong,” Mike interrupts again.

Harvey looks over at the omega, exasperated. “Kid, I think we know what we’re doing …”

Mike’s head feels like it’s about to split open and his arm is beginning to sing again, but he pushes the pain aside and walks over to the screen.

“Your data is wrong,” Mike says.

Donna huffs. “Those are the absolute latest plans on file as of three months ago.”

Mike shrugs. “They have a contact or something with the city … the plans are updated and signed off but I live in that building and I know it like the back of my hand. That vent? It was sealed off when an omega made a break and got free,” Mike points to other possible entrances. “All of these access panels? Welded shut and barred – and _that_ maintenance they don’t let slide. It’s all solid.”

Harvey regards the omega silently. Mike’s demeanor since the focus shifted from himself to Trevor has changed steadily. The resignation and fear has faded in the face of determination and defiance. It’s an interesting clue into his omega’s character – for himself he’ll fight very little but for a friend or family member Mike suddenly rivals most alphas in his ferocity. Harvey finds he likes this side of Mike. He likes it far more than he wants to … it dawns on him that the shift he felt earlier? Harvey realizes he might just be falling for the wayward omega.

_I’m so screwed._


	4. My Only Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the wonderful feedback and encouragement. You really make my day with your comments!

_I must be losing my mind,_ Harvey thinks to himself as he sets up his long-range rifle on a rooftop a few blocks over from the one Mike had escaped from.

Mike lies on the mat Harvey put down for his rooftop surveillance. Harvey had managed to shove a few electrolyte waters and power bars down the omega’s throat before they left along with another painkiller dosage. Mike looks exhausted and that chafes Harvey’s alpha instincts. Everything about the kid intrudes on Harvey’s long established world and the rules within. Harvey cares for a handful of people in the world but they all fit within his boundaries and requirements. This omega doesn’t submit to him easily … once his fear of being killed outright faded, Mike’s personality began to appear. Even with the scent bond between them, Harvey thinks that if he tries to force Mike to do anything, he’ll have a fight on his hands.  The alpha finds himself liking this and being irritated by it at the same time.

Harvey wonders idly over things the kid has said about his life in that rundown apartment building. He’s always known there was a segment of society that saw omegas as only human by default. The rich ones treat their omegas like accessories – they breed them and pull them out for special occasions to show off but no one expects anything from an omega. The not-so-rich ones do the same thing with less bling. The poor ones … well, if Mike’s life is any hint, Harvey thinks a poor omega is worse off than a stray dog. If they manage to survive to adulthood unbonded, an omega in the projects is slave to the whims of any random alpha. Mike and his friend Trevor chose being pimped out nightly to make ends meet. Harvey growls to himself at the thought of strange alphas groping Mike and him letting it happen because he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. He growls again wondering why the fuck he _cares_.

“Alpha?”

Harvey turns to see Mike regarding him curiously. “Yes?”

“You’re talking to yourself … and you smell seriously pissed off.”

“I wonder why,” Harvey mutters. “I’m sitting on a roof about to plan an assault into a building crawling with gang members for an omega I don’t even know.”

Mike tenses.  "I didn't ask for this, you know!  Trevor's _my_ friend and this is _my_ issue."

"Kid, I'm not doing this for Trevor ... I told you, you're my only concern and apparently if I _don't_ do this, you'll just march on in there and throw yourself on the sword!" Harvey says irritably.

Mike jumps up and heads for the stairwell door. Harvey snarls and is following him, gun haphazardly hidden. He catches up to Mike easily and jerks him around, eliciting a hiss of pain from the omega.

“Fuck,” Harvey grates out. “Sorry … damn it, kid, what the hell are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?”

“I’m trying to keep _Trevor_ from being killed … I don’t give a shit what happens to me,” Mike barks.

“You don’t … did it ever occur to you that _I_ might care what happens to you?” Harvey yells in frustration. “I didn’t come to find you just because I ran out of tv to watch!”

“You came because you’re scent drunk on me and you want to fuck me into the nearest flat surface … I _know_ why you came after me! And when all that wears off? Then what? I have to come back here anyway – so why not just let me go now? You can find another omega to tide you over until you don’t scent me anymore … shouldn’t take more than a day or two,” Mike says fiercely. “I’ve been taking care of myself since I was fucking ten years old … I don’t _need you_.”

Harvey’s lips thin as Mike dismisses him again. “Kid, I don’t think you have the slightest _clue_ what you _need_.”

With that, Harvey turns and stalks back to his weapon. He resettles himself and begins scanning the far rooftop. Mike stands, stunned silent.

Mike is used to alpha’s using their voices to command omegas. He hates it because he’s hardwired to respond no matter what the situation. Harvey’s voice, however, is more than just commanding. It reverberates through his body making him feel like he just stepped on a live wire. He can hear the alpha’s hurt and disappointment and Mike wants to kick himself for causing that. At the same time, he wants to run down the stairs to the street and keep going until he can’t smell Harvey or hear his voice in his mind. Mike stands with his hand on the door handle for a moment and then resignedly walks back to Harvey’s perch.

“Get down here or leave, kid, someone’ll spot you standing like that,” Harvey says without looking up from his scope.

 _Nevermind that we've been stamping around and yelling like waterbuffalo ... whole damn building probably knows we're up here,_ Harvey adds mentally.  He winces to think that he's being so undisciplined on a job.  And yet, around Mike he can't seem to act any other way.

Mike lies down again. “I’m sorry, alpha.”

“Harvey.”

“What?”

Harvey turns his head slightly to meet Mike’s eyes. “I told you before ... call me Harvey.  I think we’ve at least progressed to a first name basis.”

“Fine … I’m sorry, Harvey. Are you still going to help Trevor?”

“Gonna try, Mike,” Harvey says.

After a minute or two, Harvey growls and adjusts his scope, playing it in different directions. Mike frowns.

“What’s wrong? Is he … they didn’t –“ Mike doesn’t finish his concern.

Harvey looks over at Mike. “This Trevor … you said he was like a brother?”

“Yeah … what’s going on? What did they do to him?” Mike asks, nerves bleeding through.

"I don't think Trevor needs our help, Mike," Harvey says quietly. "I think he's just fine."

"What?" Mike demands, trying to get to the scope. "Once they found out I was gone – I _know_ our alpha. That bastard would have stuck Trevor in the box just to get back at me. You’ve gotta be looking at the wrong building.”

Harvey eases over and, trying very hard _not_ to notice Mike’s nearness and scent, helps the omega focus on his visual target. Mike makes a deflating sound as air rushes out of his lungs. He moves the rifle wildly after that, so Harvey grabs it to steady it. He removes the scope and hands it back to Mike. The omega immediately focuses on the correct roof and his shoulders sag. Harvey knows he’s seeing three empty cages.

"I dont ---- I don't get it,'" Mike says almost pleadingly. "Where would they have taken him? Maybe the alpha sold him … I mean … Trevor makes good money on his back or even dealing ... no way they'd have just ... No ... they couldn't have just ..."

Mike's picturing his friend's lifeless body dumped in some landfill or maybe back alley. He whimpers. "I shouldn't have run, I should have found Trevor first ... I shouldn't have run---"

"Mike,” Harvey says steadily. “Mike, listen to me. Trevor isn’t dead.”

“Wh-what? How do you know that?”

Harvey reaches over and tilts Mike’s head down with the sight until he can see through the apartment windows just below the rooftop. Mike freezes but then steadies himself and looks again. He sees two windows and the scene in one makes his throat go dry. It's Trevor and their alpha pimp. Trevor is curled up beside the alpha, looking no worse for the wear. In fact, he looks stoned and so does the alpha. The alpha pets Trevor's head and Mike swallows the bile that rises when Trevor turns his face up for a sloppy kiss. He hands Harvey the sight and sits up, stomach heaving.

Harvey watches Mike's reaction to the betrayal and wants to put a shot in both Trevor and the sleazeball alpha. Where Harvey guards his emotions with everything he is, it’s very apparent that when Mike decides to care he’s all in – all that Harvey hides, Mike exposes to the world. And that just bit him in the ass in a huge way.

“I don’t … why would he do that … I always tried to make sure he was … why …”

Mike’s distress punches through Harvey’s worn defenses. He packs everything away as quickly as he can and helps Mike to stand. The omega has fallen silent and isn’t resisting. Harvey leans close and only intends to nuzzle Mike’s temple. Mike, however, sees the alpha leaning in and turns his head in surprise. They freeze, inches apart and Harvey decides, _In for a penny …_ and kisses Mike.

Harvey’s no novice to the art of a good kiss. He knows just how to reduce a willing partner to mush with one.  This isn't like that ... he doesn't want to make Mike melt.  He just wants to feel Mike relax and know he's safe ... for the moment anyway.  Harvey pulls away without tasting more than Mike's lips.  The omega's blue eyes are dazed and he catches himself as he leans toward Harvey.

"Um ... I --"

"Articulate, aren't you?" Harvey teases.  "Look, we're going back to the warehouse and you're going to eat, shower and sleep -- probably not in that order.  No arguments this time, ok?"

Mike looks back over his shoulder toward the building he's called home for most of his life.  And the friend he's loved for just as long -- Mike feels tears well as he realizes that Trevor's friendship was never true.  Never real.  Brushing his fingertips over his mouth, Mike turns back and walks down off the roof and back to the alpha's motorcycle.  As he settles in behind Harvey, Mike wonders what the hell he's getting himself into but then he scents the sun and linen and he can almost hear the sheets flapping in a summer breeze.  Smelling Harvey is the most calming experience he's ever known.  He decides that getting fucked into the nearest flat surface by _this_ alpha might not be all bad.  He wipes his eyes clear and holds on.


	5. Hunger's So Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning -- well, is it really a warning when you've come along this far? You knew where this would go.

Harvey wakes up to screaming. His body moves on long-ingrained instinct with consciousness not far behind. Gun in hand, he’s off the couch, then in the bedroom ready to do whatever he needs to in order to keep Mike safe. The rest of his brain finally joins the party and Harvey realizes it isn’t some incursion into his safe house … Mike’s having a nightmare.

The omega thrashes on the bed, sheets tangled around long limbs. Harvey closes his eyes and repeats a familiar mantra to calm himself down. He then carefully safeties and sets his gun aside before slowly approaching the bed. Harvey can smell Mike’s distress clearly and it’s suddenly making him a little crazy. He frowns as he makes out words forced from behind clenched teeth.

“ _… stop … hurts … please go ‘way … go ‘way … no no no don’t wanna … don’t … please … want daddy … want … want my daddy!”_

Mike’s voice makes a shiver run down Harvey’s spine. It’s as though he’s listening to a little boy calling for the only person he believed could stop the pain. He exhales and runs a hand through his hair. Harvey realizes he really sucks at this. He also realizes he has no choice but to try to comfort the omega.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Harvey falls back on a memory from his own childhood – something his dad would do when he was sick. He gently cards his fingers through Mike’s short hair. He watches as the omega gradually calms into soft whimpers and presses up toward his palm. The unconscious gesture makes Harvey’s mouth go dry. He wonders idly what it might be like to do this when they’re both warm and content after sex. He imagines the long slender body curled up against him, relaxed and pliant. Harvey pushes the thought aside abruptly when Mike jerks awake and looks up at Harvey warily. Harvey pulls his hand back and they just stare at each other for a moment. Mike scoots up into a sitting position and pulls his knees against his chest, favoring his broken arm.

“Sorry, alp – Harvey. Didn’t mean to wake you up,” Mike says.

Harvey shakes his head and clears his throat before speaking. “No problem. You ok now?”

Mike rests his forehead against his knees and nods. “Yeah.”

“Well, that sounded convincing,” Harvey snorts. He makes a decision. “Scoot over.”

“What??” Mike’s head comes up and his eyes are wide.

Harvey rolls _his_ eyes. “Relax, kid. Scent drunk maybe, but I’m pretty damn sure I can keep from --- what did you say? ‘Fucking you into the nearest flat surface’?”

Mike colors and ducks his head. “Harvey … please … I know I can’t ask this but …”

“What … you _don’t_ want me to –“

“Whatever … just do what you want,” Mike mutters in resignation, throwing back the covers and dropping his head down again. He can smell the alpha’s arousal even though it’s faint and probably just from their proximity. He wants to get this over with so he can figure out what to do next.

Harvey’s brow darkens and he reaches out to snag a handful of Mike’s hair. Mike yelps and grips Harvey’s wrist with his good hand as the alpha leans in close, locking their gazes. Mike winces in discomfort.

“I won’t even begin to say I understand everything you’ve been through, Mike. You’ve seen alphas at their worst, I’m sure … but _never_ presume to lump me in with the rest of those losers. If all I wanted was your ass, I never would have bothered going back for you – I can find easier fucks with a phone call,” Harvey releases Mike’s hair and stands. He exhales shakily. “Damn … I just keep making it worse, don’t I? I’m trying, kid … I really am but I haven’t got a fucking clue what to do. Believe me, that is _not_ a good thing … I do not _like_ not being able to handle a situation. I do not _like_ not knowing the next step.”

“Welcome to my world, alpha,” Mike murmurs softly.

Harvey nods tiredly. He doesn’t want to fight anymore and it didn’t escape him that while he was delivering his ‘I’m not like them’ speech, he was practically taking a handful of the kid’s hair out by the root. Yes, he _totally_ sucks at this.

“Yeah. Yeah, ok … you get some sleep, Mike. I’ll – I’ll see you in the morning.”

* * *

Mike watches the alpha walk out of the room. He wishes he could believe Harvey … but no alpha wants him for his fabulous company. After a long moment, Mike slides out of bed. He stands in his borrowed boxers before swallowing and walking into the other room where Harvey has a makeshift living room.

Harvey lies in the dark and stares at the ceiling of his warehouse. He hears Mike’s footsteps and growls, “Go back to bed, Mike. I don’t want you.”

Mike smirks in the shadows as he moves to stand next to the alpha’s feet on the couch. “That’s a lie, Harvey. From what I can smell … you want me pretty damn bad right now.”

Harvey levers his tall frame over the back of the couch to put it between himself and the omega that’s pushing his luck.

“Don’t.” Harvey warns. His arousal is rock-hard now.

“Why, Harvey … you think you hurt me back there? I’ve had a hell of a lot worse than just getting my hair tugged on,” Mike says.

Mike’s instincts are telling him maybe it’s not so wise to be taunting an alpha who could probably kill him with a toothpick but his body is suddenly saying something completely different – like perhaps it would be worth dying by toothpick if he got to have that alpha inside him just once. He shivers and feels his body respond.

Harvey can smell Mike’s growing need and he takes a step back in a lame attempt to put space between them.

“Mike …” Harvey says hoarsely.

“You want me, Harvey … I know you do. It’s just sex … doesn’t have to be anything else … and _god_ do I want you …” Mike counters.

“You know it’s more than that … _fuck_ you smell good …” Harvey says, swallowing repeatedly and wondering how the hell they ended up here.

“I taste just as good as I smell, alpha,” Mike says.

Harvey growls and Mike bolts toward the bedroom. He barely clears the doorway when Harvey’s weight slams into him from behind and propels them both to the bed. Harvey twists so that he takes the brunt of the fall to the mattress and so Mike has no purchase to escape. Wrapping a leg around Mike’s thighs, he immobilizes the omega against him. His erection presses against Mike … Mike whose slick is now soaking both their boxers and making the friction nearly unbearable. Mike groans when Harvey rotates his hips, teasing against his ass.

“Told you I wasn’t like those other losers,” Harvey says against Mike’s ear. He nips lightly just to hear Mike groan again.

“Har- Harvey … wait …” Mike stutters.

Harvey flips them abruptly and keeps Mike immobile beneath him. “Oh no, kid … you started this … I’m going to finish it.”

* * *

Mike feels like he’s drifting in and out of his body. Harvey ordered him to stay still and Mike’s omega instinct won’t let him do anything else. He’s helplessly draped across the bed and Harvey is licking the arch of his left foot. He bites back a groan because he never imagined that the light play of a rough tongue on that spot would be so … erotic. It sends shivers up his body to his very interested and attuned cock. Harvey slides over and does the same thing to the other foot and Mike can’t help it … he curls his toes. Smiling, Harvey kisses the tip of one and then proceeds to move up the mattress on all fours looking all the world like a predatory cat eyeing its prey. Mike has never been so turned on by an alpha in his life … _including_ his heats. He tries to pull back, but the alpha told him to stay still and he’s got to do what the alpha says … Harvey senses his tension and decides to take care of that too. He kisses Mike and this time he puts his best effort into it. His body is pressed completely against Mike’s and Harvey can feel the tiny shudders wracking the omega as he fights to obey but struggles to move at the same time. Harvey breaks the kiss to a low moan and whispers in Mike’s ear.

“You want to move so bad, don’t you, Mike? You want to wrap those long legs around me and let me slide all … the … way … home … don’t you, Mike?”

Mike pants underneath Harvey and whines as his need grows but he can’t do anything about it. He decides Harvey is the most evil of all alphas … but he doesn’t believe himself. Harvey licks the shell of his ear and his breath is hot as he says, “Talk to me, Mike … tell me what you want …”

Exhaling a rush of air, Mike gasps, “Fuck me, alpha … god please fuck me …”

Harvey smiles and pulls up to look into Mike’s eyes. He does the unthinkable and shakes his head. “Nope.” When Mike’s eyes go impossibly wide in despair, Harvey kisses him softly and looks directly into those ice blue orbs before saying. “I told you I wasn’t like those other alphas … and all they wanted was to fuck you. Maybe it felt good … maybe it didn’t. _This?_ You’re never going to forget this …”

* * *

Harvey takes his time breaking Mike apart into small, manageable pieces. After removing both their boxers, he keeps kissing Mike, grinding their hips together so that the omega is left gasping and pleading for more. He nuzzles against Mike’s neck, inhaling the blissful sweet scent and slides his hand between them. Mike parts his legs willingly and Harvey smiles. His fingers dip and come up glistening with slick. Mike stares, slack-jawed at the sight of the alpha daintily licking his fingers. Harvey seems to consider as his tongue slides around his lips once … twice … Mike swallows audibly.

“Yep … sweet as thought you might be …” Harvey comments before kissing Mike again.

Harvey kisses Mike’s face and tastes the sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat. He sucks on the omega’s nipples and smiles when Mike’s trembling becomes almost constant. He licks a careful stripe up Mike’s cock but doesn’t do more, which draws a helpless moan out of the omega.

“What, Mike … does this not feel good?” Harvey nips Mike’s pale inner thigh. “Do you want me to stop?”

“ _NO!_ ” Mike barks desperately. He’s out of control now ... he doesn’t care if he’s defying an alpha … he doesn’t care what he has to do … he wants to come and he wants Harvey inside him when he does. “ _Please_ …Harvey … want you … please, alpha …”

Harvey _tsks_. “Not alpha, Mike. Harvey.”

“But you’re … you _are_ …”

“I’m an alpha, yes … but I’m not like _those_ alphas … what’s my name, Mike?”

“Harvey … Harvey please … oh god _please_ …” Mike begs.

Harvey can feel the muscles in Mike’s body trembling. The omega’s eyes are completely dilated and he’s breathing like a freight train. Harvey grins mischievously and leans close, his lips ghosting over Mike’s.

“Come for me, Mike …”

Mike’s eyes slam shut and his body bows off the mattress. He wasn’t expecting this … he thought Harvey would take him, would slam their bodies together until the wave crashed over them both. He wasn’t expecting this … but dear Lord in heaven it’s so good Mike can’t stop the sobbing cries escaping him as his body seems to release from a thousand different pleasure points. He’s clawing at the sheets below him; his head tosses back and forth in helpless abandon as tears squeeze out from under the lids.

Harvey watches, satisfied with his work as Mike comes completely apart. He can’t make out all the sounds that Mike’s growling out into the dark bedroom, but he hears what Mike says when he finally falls limp to the bed, unable to do much more than breath heavily and cry from the emotional flood. His alpha instinct flares bright and hot – from one word Harvey feels more alive than he has in years. One word whispered by an omega who can barely remember his own name.

_“More …”_


	6. Jury's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of past physical abuse.

Mike jerks awake, his eyes fly open and look around wildly for moment. His brain supplies the pertinent details a second later and he relaxes a little. He’s in Harvey’s bed … the alpha’s scent is all over him. He finds he doesn’t mind that as much as he thought he might. Mike blinks and turns his head to see the spot next to him empty. It makes him ache a little inside and Mike isn’t sure how to feel about that. In fact, he isn’t sure how to feel about _anything_ that happened the previous evening and early this morning.

Harvey took him apart and put him back together so many times he lost count. He’d known sex could feel good but whenever it was good it was also fleeting -- momentary white-out and then back down to reality. He closes his eyes and his cock twitches at the memory of this morning … only a few hours ago. Harvey brought him to a nerve-wracking climax … and then just kept stimulating the right spot to keep it going. Mike seriously thinks the man possesses some sort of evil superpower when it comes to sex. But above and beyond Mike’s amazement over finding out his body was capable of riding a high he’d never dreamed existed is the fact that not once – not one single time – did Harvey come. They never even had intercourse. Mike remembers offering, remembers being rejected and then distracted before he could push the issue – it’s so far outside his experience with alphas Mike has no idea what response should be. He fears he’s going to find out today.

“Oh good, you’re up,” Harvey says from the doorway.

Mike looks over and swallows. He remembers the way Harvey was dressed the night they ‘met’ but his suit was dirty and torn from their scuffle. The man now standing next to the bed handing him a cup of coffee is groomed and wearing an obviously very expensive suit sans jacket. Mike has to admit Harvey is a definite looker. He sips the hot liquid and his eyes widen.

“This … is incredible,” Mike says reverently.

Harvey smiles. “Thanks … friend from Cardiff, Wales taught me how to make a good cup. Nowhere _near_ his coffee, but it does the trick. Man has excellent taste in suits too.”

“Sounds like you two are close,” Mike comments. He’s not sure why that bothers him.

Harvey isn’t sure why hearing the tension in Mike’s voice over his relationship with another man makes him want to preen, but he decides now is not the time to tease.

“Nah … he’s got an alpha that you wouldn’t _believe_ unless you met the man. We’re just friends … he helps my team out with overseas cases sometimes,” Harvey replies nonchalantly as though he didn’t pick up on Mike’s concern. “Hungry?”

Mike smiles and puts the coffee on the nightstand. “You have _no_ idea …” He starts to slide out of bed but stops when he remembers he’s naked.   He freezes, eyes going wide and then sliding up to look at Harvey with fear. “Oh shit … shit shit shit …”

Harvey sits down quickly and moves to bracket Mike between his arms as the omega pulls the sheet up under his chin and backs against the headboard. He holds Mike’s gaze.

“Mike … Mike … _listen_ to me, kid. Can you do that? Hey … hey … it’s just me … just Harvey … just _listen_ …” Harvey says steadily, almost in a monotone.

Mike blinks back tears. “You saw … you …”

Harvey nods slightly. “Couldn’t much miss ‘em kid … think I mapped out every inch of you.”

Mike’s humiliation seems to flow up from his neck to his hairline. Harvey gently tugs on the sheet and eventually manages to make Mike release it so he can expose the bare chest again. Mike whimpers when Harvey’s fingertips dance along a scar that slithers down his chest.

Mike’s body is covered in dark marks and scars. Some have faded, some have not and Harvey doesn’t doubt any longer that if he did a full-body x-ray it would show multiple healed fractures. He thinks back to Donna trying to persuade him Mike had probably known a lot of pain in his life. He traces a dip in the muscle of Mike’s arm.

Harvey looks up at him. “I would never do this to you, Mike. Ever.”

“Good to know,” Mike murmurs, studying Harvey’s eyes in the light. His shoulders slump as he looks at the alpha.

Harvey sighs. “Are we going to have this conversation every time? I thought I got my point across last night … I am _not_ those other alphas so quit giving me attitude like I am.”

Mike sighs. “You say that now.”

Harvey wants Mike to trust him … wants the omega to believe him. He leans in and softly finds Mike’s lips. Mike tries to keep the kiss chaste but he opens to Harvey’s questing tongue in spite of his intention.

Mike wants to believe Harvey but it’s been so long since _anyone_ touched him without wanting something. Without wanting to cause him pain. It’s a horrible temptation to think he can have Harvey this way without paying a painful price.

“Harvey …”

The alpha pulls back and stands. “Get cleaned up and dressed. Don’t get your cast wet. I’ll go make breakfast.”

* * *

Mike walks out looking a good deal more stylish even though he still wears a t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. He holds his arms out.

“Satisfactory?”

Harvey regards the omega from where he’s eating his omelet. “It’ll do for now … we’re going to get you measured for a suit or two today.”

Mike blinks. “A suit? Why?”

“Because I don’t intend on keeping you locked up in this warehouse forever and while I make a mean omelet, you do _not_ want to eat my cooking every night,” Harvey replies.

“Harvey, you don’t have to –“

Harvey looks up and Mike falls silent. He puts his fork down. “Let me explain something, Mike – no one makes me do anything I don’t want to do. This whatever you want to call it it? It wasn’t part of the plan but here we are and I’m not going to dwell on it any more. I got you out of that hellhole and I’m not sending you back. Believe me or we can end this right now. I’ll help you find a job, an apartment, whatever the hell you need to get on your feet and you never have to see me again. Is that what you want?”

Mike swallows. Independence. No need to rely on an alpha. He knows instinctively that’s what Harvey is offering him. The price tag, however, is Harvey himself and Mike thinks he’s already fallen down _that_ rabbit hole. Might as well see what’s at the bottom.

“I … I don’t know how to _be_ what you need, Harvey,” Mike admits. “I don’t get this world of yours.”

Harvey smiles and walks over to Mike. “You’re already what I need, kid … or else I wouldn’t have needed to get you out of that place.” He tilts Mike’s head up to his for another kiss, this one gentle and warm. “I’m not an idiot, Mike. I know how you came by those scars. Don’t need the story unless you want to tell it -- and if you ever want me to handle the ones that did this? Just let me know and I’ll take care of it.”

“For me? But I’m just …”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Mike. You are who you are … I wasn’t always this Harvey either,” Harvey says with a grin, turning to walk back to his breakfast. “But don’t tell Donna … or Ray. I like to keep them in awe of me.” He jerks his thumb toward the oven. “Your omelet’s in the oven … do not complain to me if it’s chewy, you have to dress faster than that if you want fresh.”

Mike snorts. “Sure thing, alpha.”

Harvey’s eyes narrow and Mike shrugs. “Look, you have your things, I have mine. There are stripes on my back from learning _that_ lesson, thank you very much. It’s gonna take me a while to break the habit.”

Harvey considers this. “Other alphas, fine. But work on it when you’re with me … I can’t stand that kowtowing shit.”

Mike sits down with his breakfast and begins to pick it apart with his fingers when he realizes Harvey is staring at him.

“What?”

“Tell me you know how to use a fork,” Harvey asks.

Mike shrugs, dropping his hands to his lap. “Sorry, habit. You eat when you can between johns … mostly street food.”

Harvey sighs, gets a fork and hands it to Mike. “And here I thought I was gonna be bored taking off time from work.”

Mike takes the flatware and finishes off the omelet quickly along with another cup of coffee. He muses over the strange alpha that doesn’t care the omega he spent the night with is marked from head to toe by previous clients. The alpha that all but promised to kill every other alpha that was ever unkind to him. Mike is beginning to form an idea of who and what Harvey is but he decides for now not to push the issue.

Harvey watches Mike eat, amused. He knows the younger man doesn’t believe he doesn’t care about the scars. In truth, if Mike had been capable of paying attention he would have noticed that Harvey has his own share of them. When Mike is done eating, Harvey leads him down to the main floor of the warehouse and through another door into an adjacent space. Mike’s eyes widen as he realizes the motorcycle and town car aren’t Harvey’s only means of transportation.

“Wha – are these all _yours_?”

“Yep,” Harvey confirms. “Now let’s go … I think I feel like the Tesla today.”


	7. A Stranger's Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there are t-shirts for $400 out there ... I still can't believe it. And Alexander McQueen is a designer that has an awesome skull motif in his clothing.
> 
> This chapter fought me tooth and nail for pretty much every paragraph. I hope you find I captured their 'voices'. Love you all, my sweet readers. Love you all.

Mike stares at the shirt in his hand. It’s nothing particularly special … just a simple Henley with a skull pattern on the lining … but the price is close to $400. He blinks and looks at the shirt again, certain he just misplaced a decimal somewhere in his head. Nope.

“Relax, it’s just a t-shirt,” Harvey teases him.

Mike looks over at the alpha, sitting and watching him. “’Just a t-shirt’? Harvey this thing costs more than my rent!”

Harvey cocks an eyebrow. “I’m charging you rent?”

Mike sighs. “What I _used_ to pay in rent, Harvey. It’s a __t-shirt__.”

Harvey walks over and leans close to Mike, his voice a low whisper over the omega’s ear. “And I can afford it, so stop complaining.”

Mike shivers at the gentle command. Harvey knows him better now … knows what makes him whimper and beg … knows what subtle voice shift will have him trying on a freaking grass skirt if that’s what Harvey wants. It makes him feel almost content knowing that Harvey is _learning_ him. Mike thinks about the things he’s picking up from Harvey as well and then he tenses. He’s on the verge of submitting. He’s actually considering showing throat to Harvey because he feels safe for the first time in a very long time. Mike takes a step away from the alpha. His emotional walls try to rise because he’s spent his life fighting not to feel what Harvey drags out of him without even trying.

“Skittish, isn’t he?”

The new voice behind them is soft and low. Mike scents _alpha_ before he turns around and his defenses go up immediately but he’s not afraid. _This_ he knows … alphas so fucking self-assured they reek of arrogance. Harvey is anything but meek and yet his scent doesn’t throw Mike’s shields up. Whoever this asshole is, however, Mike’s dealt with his sort before and he turns calmly to face the man. His lips quirk slightly as Harvey moves so that he’s ever so slightly in front of Mike. The omega feels the warmth of _belonging_ beginning to build and quickly quashes it.

“Louis. What brings you here? Today? Right now?” Harvey says.

Mike is surprised at the cold smile plastered on Harvey’s face. His omega instincts are singing _Submit!_ to him because the expression is that of an alpha warning off an interloper. God he wants to be able to give over to Harvey but he _can’t …_ Mike schools his features into a tight smile instead.

The other alpha is a study in _too much._ He’s a few inches shorter than Harvey but his broader torso makes him look even shorter. Mike doesn’t like his too short hair … buzz cuts were never his thing. His smile is wide with __way__ too many teeth showing. All in all, Mike isn’t even _remotely_ attracted to the alpha. If they’d met while Mike was still walking his corner, he would have taken his money and sped the transaction along as quickly as possible just to get away from the man. Unfortunately, Mike knows he’s probably just the sort of omega this guy looks for … and sure enough, Louis looks at Mike like he’s just the __amuse-bouche__ to start off his afternoon. Mike bristles and his scent shifts. This elicits a derisive snort from Louis who turns his attention back to Harvey.

“Jessica wants to meet. Donna said you’d be here and I was in the neighborhood.”

Harvey nods. “Relegated to messenger boy while I’ve been out, Louis?”

Louis glares and then gives Harvey a light smile. “Whatevs … you need to show up within the hour,” Louis looks over at Mike and gives him an obvious check from toe to head. “Bring the puppy … I can keep him entertained while you talk to Jessica.”

Harvey’s body language shifts and Mike realizes that he’s preparing for a challenge. Louis acts nonchalant but he knows what he triggered. He smiles like a shark and Mike could swear the man puffs his chest a little. He rolls his eyes … alphas.

In direct opposition to how he was feeling a moment ago, Mike steps up beside Harvey and deliberately turns his back on the other alpha, ignoring the growl behind him. Meeting Harvey’s dark eyes, Mike gently trails his fingers along the clenched jaw. He smiles.

“We better get going. Can I get the leather jacket too?” Mike asks, modulating his voice to be soft and calming.

Louis has always enjoyed his subtle digs at Harvey regarding any omega he might have on his arm at the time. Normally, Harvey lets the challenges slide off him with no effect. When Louis turns his attention to Mike, however, Harvey finds himself hard-pressed not to see red. Alpha rages are not pretty and he hasn’t fallen into one in years but any other alpha moving in on Mike would definitely trigger him.

Then Mike’s hand lightly brushes down his jaw and just like that, he’s calm. Harvey tears his eyes away from Louis and meets the pale blue eyes. The beautiful pale blue eyes that make him grin like a knowing the omega chooses _him._ Harvey feels like a teenager discovering his knot for the first time … he wants to devour Mike right there in reward for making his preference so clearly understood.

Mike senses Harvey’s approval and he fights not to respond but his head tips back ever so slightly to expose a little of the line of his throat. Harvey’s resultant growl leaves him a little dazed and his body responds of its own accord. Mike remembers Louis is standing right there when the other alpha makes a disgusted sound and storms out of the store. Harvey pulls Mike to him, their foreheads touching. Mike thinks it speaks to how much Harvey must spend here that none of the staff have interrupted them.

Looking down at his very obvious arousal, Mike sighs. “Really, dude?”

“Should I be worried that you talk to it?” Harvey asks, his eyes bright with amusement and a heat Mike doesn’t want to explore in depth … right now.

“Only if it ever talks back,” Mike replies.

Harvey barks a laugh and walks over to the counter. Immediately, two clerks begin putting his purchases together. Mike watches as the garment bags and boxes seem to grow before his eyes. He looks at Harvey, confused.

“Harvey, I know I didn’t try on all this stuff,” Mike says.

“I picked a few things out for you while you were busy whining about the ties,” Harvey says.

“I didn’t whine about the ties.”

“Oh, there was whining and ties were involved,” Harvey returns.

Mike rolls his eyes but then his face splits into a wide smile a leather biker jacket he’d been looking at is brought over and added to the tally. Unbidden, the street-omega voice speaks up and reminds him what these fancy clothes are going to cost him. Mike’s smile fades as his doubt resurfaces. No alpha just _gives_ an omega things – there’s _always_ payment required. And there’s only _one_ payment any omega can give. He learned that lesson well over the last nine years. At least with Harvey the sex will be enjoyable. That thought does not give Mike comfort.

Harvey notices Mike withdraw and he can almost read the reason on the omega’s face. He pays and provides the delivery details before walking out to the car. Once they’re both in, Harvey grips the steering wheel and grinds out, “What?”

Mike knows Harvey is angry. He wishes he knew how to make that anger go away, but there are so many years of fear and abuse piled up in his memory he can’t just let go. He decides to try and explain.

“Harvey … when I was ten my parents died. Do you know what happens to omegas with no immediate family?”

“I’ve been educated recently,” Harvey says.

“I survived the only way I knew how, Harvey. I was raped about a week after I ran away with Trevor. The alpha threw a twenty on the ground when he left and I realized I had a job skill. I’ve fucked alphas in every position you can imagine and then some ever since,” Mike says in a drained voice. “Trevor turned tricks too but he started dealing and we spent a lot of our days high as a fucking kite.” Mike’s face falls at remembering Trevor’s betrayal. “You could have any omega on the planet, Harvey. Why pretend?”

Harvey takes a deep breath. He looks at Mike. “Pretend?”

“Yeah,” Mike says. The words are like ash in his mouth. “Pretend this is more … more than just sex. I’m not … I’m just nothing like what you’re used to, Harvey. Why would you pick me?”

Harvey jumps out of the vehicle, slamming the door. Mike winces as he sits, watching Harvey pace the sidewalk. He can almost hear the growling. He wishes he could keep his fucking mouth shut but that’s never been his strong point. Mike waits a few more minutes then gets out of the car. He looks at the alpha who is staring back at him with a look that dares him to say something. Of course, Mike does.

“I’m sorry, Harvey … I never meant … I’m sorry this went on so long. I’ll pay you back … I promise … I –“

Harvey stalks over and backs Mike up against the sports car. He presses against Mike and his eyes are flashing with fury. He leans right into Mike’s face forcing the omega to turn his head to the side.

“This morning … what did I say about us … about this thing between us?”

“You – you said you – you weren’t going to dwell on it anymore.”

“Exactly. But _you_ won’t do anything _but_ dwell on it … you can’t believe an alpha exists that won’t take what he wants and leave you bleeding on the ground,” Harvey snarls. “Do I look … no, have I _treated_ you like that since we met? Have I?!”

Mike winces, Harvey’s anger is seeping into his very pores. “N-no, alpha.”

“Look. At. Me.”

Mike’s head turns immediately to Harvey’s and they are inches from one another. He’s lost in the mocha gaze before he can get control again. “Har-harvey … d-do-don’t …”

“Don’t what, Mike? I can hold you right here until we both die of starvation if I want to and you fucking know it. And you hate that, don’t you? You hate that I can tell you what to do and you’re doing it before your brain figures it out, don’t you?”

Mike’s anger is starting to rise in spite of the situation. “Yes!” he spits. “I don’t want this … I never _wanted this_!”

“Then walk away, Mike,” Harvey says, his voice suddenly just above a whisper.

Mike doesn’t smell anger any longer. He smells something else … something sad and lonely. It can’t be Harvey he’s scenting. His confusion is rampant now. He knows they must paint quite the little picture but no one stops. He knows from long experience … no one ever stops … they all think it’s none of their business.

“Walk away, Mike,” Harvey says again. He reaches into his suit jacket and pulls out a set of keys. “Here, take the Tesla.”

“You’re giving me your car?” Mike asks, incredulously.

Harvey pulls his wallet out next. “I know you probably think this is like paying for sex, but it’s not,” Harvey mutters as he pulls out what cash he has on hand. He pulls a card or two as well. “There. Combined funds are over 500k … that should get you wherever you want to go. I’d sell the car if I were you … unclaimed omega … you’ll attract too much attention if you keep it.”

Mike stares at the keys, cash and cards in his hand like they’re snakes. He looks up angrily.

“What the fuck is this? You’re kicking me to the curb now? Here?”

Harvey looks at Mike. “You don’t want this, Mike. You’ve made that _abundantly_ clear. You don’t trust me and that’s a really bad basis for any relationship. So go. Leave. Find happiness … find an alpha you _do_ trust. Good luck with that since you don’t trust _any_ alpha,” Harvey says, the fire in his voice returning slowly.

Mike looks helplessly at Harvey. His eyes spill over with angry, frustrated tears. He wipes at them but the flood doesn’t stop.

“You don’t understand,” Mike says slowly. “You don’t know what it’s like …”

Harvey steps up again, his weight keeps Mike pressed against the Tesla. “Walk away.”

Mike shivers and his eyes flutter closed. When they open, he looks directly at Harvey. “I can't.”

“Can't?”

Mike pushes himself off the Tesla but keeps his body in contact with Harvey's. He can feel the alpha tense. He leans close and his words are breathed over Harvey's lips.

“Can you?”

Harvey reaches up and thumbs away a tear track. He kisses Mike very lightly, brushing their lips together with a feather-like touch. Mike doesn’t pull away. Instead, he makes a choked sobbing sound and jerks Harvey against him, forcing their mouths together with bruising force. Harvey gives into the kiss for a moment before leaning back. Mike tries to follow, but Harvey frames the omega’s face in his hands.

“I _can_ walk away, Mike,” Harvey says. He presses harder when Mike makes to jerk away. “I can ... I don't _want_ to ... do you care to hear what I _do_ want?”

“You want what all alphas want,” Mike says sharply.

“Yeah ...” Harvey says, leaning in again, his hands holding Mike's head stationary. “I think we established that last night ... or didn't you enjoy yourself?”

“You were there ... what do you think?” Mike asks.

“I think you liked it a lot ... I think you liked it so much it scared the shit out of you.” Harvey opines. “Am I wrong?”

“You know so much, why don't you just claim me and get it over with?” Mike growls.

“If I wanted to claim you, you'd be wearing my mark ... I want you to come into this willingly, Mike. So I'm telling you again – you don't want this ... you don't want me? _Walk. Away._ ”

Harvey's voice races through Mike's body. The omega trembles, fights to still himself and then trembles again. Mike blows out a frustrated breath and glares at Harvey.

“I’ve never known an alpha like you,” Mike whispers.

“And you never will,” Harvey whispers back.

“You never answered my question, Harvey. Why me?”Mike's blue eyes meet Harvey's brown.

H arvey looks consideringly at Mike. “ You balked over the cost of everything I bought for you today. Why?”

“Because ... well because .... “ Mike stammers.

Harvey leans in again. “Because you don't think you deserve it. You think you deserve to live in that shithole apartment and get fucked in alleys. I don't happen to believe that.”

“ _Why_?”

“Because when I first got you out of the projects, you wouldn't even look me in the eye ... you called me 'alpha' and when I said jump you were already in the air,” Harvey says.

Mike colors and shrugs. “Yeah? I acted like a good omega's supposed to act.”

“Right up until it dawned on you that your friend Trevor might be in danger of paying for your actions. The minute you realized that you stood up and _demanded_ that I take you back there to get him out. You _threatened_ to walk back there on your own. _Then_ , after I told you I'd get him out, you got in my face and _insisted_ on tagging along even though you have zero extraction experience. When I told you no, you _defied_ me and _yelled_ at me,” Harvey looks at Mike steadily. “All the while, you had a migraine the size of Detroit building because one of the things I _do_ know about omegas? They aren't wired to defy alphas and if the alpha they are going against happens to be one they're bonded to? Makes it ten times worse.” Harvey tilts Mike's chin up. “I've never really thought about being mated, Mike. It's not my nature. And the few times it has crossed my mind, a 'good omega' isn't who I pictured beside me. I pictured someone who would stand up to me and call bullshit when necessary. Someone who doesn't think I'm all that just because I'm an alpha.”

“ _You_ think you're all that, though,” Mike counters.

“I am all that, but it's not just because I'm an alpha,” Harvey returns. He sighs and cups Mike's cheek. “I'm doing these things for you because I _want_ to, kid. I don't use sex as relationship currency ... like I told you and I think you just mentioned ... I'm not like other alphas. One more time, Mike … think hard and answer me honestly. Do you want to be with me?”

Mike drops his head and Harvey braces himself for a refusal.

“Yes.” It’s all the answer Mike trusts himself to give.

Harvey releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding and turns Mike’s chin toward him. “Then trust me.”

Mike nods.  It's all he can do.


	8. Makes No Sense

Mike stands in Jessica Pearson’s office feeling very much like a mouse being surveyed by a hawk. Fortunately, this was far from the first time he’d been a piece of meat in the eyes of an alpha so he simply falls into defense mode – he acts annoyed.

Harvey snorts when Jessica’s eyes widen at Mike’s obvious dismissal of her scrutiny. She frowns over at him.

“Your omegas are usually better behaved than this, Harvey,” Jessica says silkily as she walks to her desk. “He smells pissed off.”

“He probably is,” Harvey says lightly from the couch in the corner of Jessica’s office. “I would be. So why am I here? Louis didn’t say.”

Jessica continues to look at files on her desk, pointedly ignoring Harvey’s question until the other alpha curses softly. He jerks his thumb to the door and Mike rolls his eyes. He leaves, however, and paces just outside Jessica’s office, too keyed up to sit in the small waiting area. The receptionist ignores him.

Mike waits for what seems like an hour before giving up and sitting. He’s reading the WSJ when a familiar scent assails his nose.

“Louis,” Mike says, not looking up.

The paper is ripped from his hands and Mike finds himself jerked to his feet to face the alpha. “Did I just hear you address me, omega?” Louis growls.

Mike blinks, his mind spinning for a response. He notices a slight blotch of something on the alpha’s chin and he makes a wild guess.

“Do you mud?” Mike asks.

Louis freezes and regards Mike curiously. “Why – why would you ask that?”

Mike indicates the smudge and Louis wipes at his chin irritably. “Stupid low-loop towels … can’t even clean off properly. And what would an omega know about the fine art of mudding?”

“I wouldn’t, of course,” Mike says, deliberately pitching his voice to appeal to alpha hearing. “A former alpha … he had a monthly, um, pilgrimage. I should have guessed earlier that you did … your soft skin reminds me of his.”

Louis preens a little and Mike swallows the bile that threatens. “It does leave your skin unnaturally soft … I don’t have this complexion naturally, omega. It requires diligence to maintain.”

“Of course, alpha,” Mike replies gently.

“Better,” Louis observes.

“Better than what, Louis,” Harvey asks.

Louis fails miserably at not jumping. Mike winks at Louis and looks at Harvey. “Louis was gracious enough to tell me all about the fine art of mudding.”

Harvey rolls his eyes. “Why anyone would spend good money to sit in wet dirt I have no idea.” He regards the paper lying crumpled on the floor. “That _all_ he was gracious enough to tell you?”

Louis’ face loses all color and Mike actually feels sorry for the alpha. Harvey is intimidating and Mike is quickly learning that when it involves himself … Harvey gets a little scary. He decides to earn himself a favor.

“Oh that was me … I wasn’t paying attention and Louis – sorry, _alpha_ Louis startled me,” Mike lies, deliberately stumbling over the proper address. “It won’t happen again.”

Louis’ eyes narrow and an almost relieved smile plays on his lips. “Yes … see that it doesn’t, omega.”

“Mike,” Harvey corrects.

“What?”

“His name is Mike,” Harvey says. “I never introduced you two but his name is Mike, not omega.”

“Fine. _Mike_ … good chat about mudding. Glad to see you’re not completely ignorant of the finer things in life.” Louis huffs before walking off.

Harvey chuckles as he watches the other alpha leave. “Swear to god if he wasn’t so good at his job …”

“What _is_ his job?” Mike asks. “For that matter, what’s _your_ job?”

“What do you _think_ my job is, Mike?” Harvey asks, smiling … but the humor does not reach the dark eyes.

Mike swallows because he knows he should be scared but he’s suddenly fucking hard as a rock. “Uh … I think it isn’t any of my business and you’ll tell me when you’re ready?”

Harvey’s eyes dip to Mike’s crotch and back. There’s a definite hunger there now but the earlier warning is gone. “Good answer. Now then … I think I need to avail myself of the facilities then you and I are going to get dinner.”

Mike follows Harvey and once they reach the restroom, Harvey locks the door. Mike frowns but then finds himself shoved against the sinks and pinned there with Harvey’s mouth on his. He groans, his already aching cock straining even harder against his jeans. Harvey chuckles huskily.

“You handled Louis _and_ Jessica pretty well, kid,” Harvey says while mouthing his way along Mike’s jaw.

“Gl-glad you approved,” Mike gasps.

“I reward my omegas for good behavior … and you’ve been a good boy,” Harvey says, his voice low and possessive.

Mike can hear his omega brain screaming _Submit!_ like it has every time an alpha has him aroused like this. The only difference is that with Harvey he _burns_ to submit. It’s all he can think to do and he throws his head back to expose his pale throat. Harvey growls and latches on with his lips, sucking dark mark over the omega’s Adam’s apple.

“Oh god … _Harvey_ …” Mike gulps air like a fish out of water.

Mike’s hands are swatted away when they fumble over Harvey’s belt. “Not yet … “

Mike grips the edge of the counter and groans. “But … alpha … oh god …”

Harvey’s clever hands have undone his belt – his jeans and boxers are on the floor now. Mike arches his back, thrusting into Harvey’s fist.

“Just like that, Mike … just let go and _feel_ it …” Harvey commands.

Mike’s eyes roll back in his head because he can’t do anything but obey right now. Harvey’s voice punches through every mental defense he’s ever created to fend off alpha commands. He can only feel Harvey’s fingers sliding his own slick up to lube the thrusts. He feels Harvey’s hand clenching and relaxing around his cock, the alpha’s thumbnail running over the sensitive head and then he’s groaning out Harvey’s name as he comes.

“Atta boy,” Harvey croons as he gently milks Mike through the aftershocks.

Mike sags against the counter only Harvey’s weight pressing against him holding him upright. Harvey’s slow and lazy kiss threatens to bring him back around again but the alpha retreats and chuckles.

“Don’t get greedy,” Harvey chides. “Time for more later … get cleaned up. I’m starving.”

Harvey steps aside to wash his hands and Mike feels his face grow hot as he realizes he just came all over himself _and_ his alpha.

“Uh … Harvey?” Mike says, gesturing to his own stained t-shirt and Harvey’s suit.

Harvey glances over with a cocked eyebrow. “What?”

Before Mike can respond, there is a knock at the door that makes him jump and scramble to get dressed. Harvey laughs and steps around to open the door just as Mike jerks up his jeans. Donna stands there, looking unflappable as always with a garment bag. She sighs.

“You have an early reservation at Prime 1800o,” the beta says. “Your regular table.”

“Thank you, Donna,” Harvey replies with a grin.

He locks the door and opens the bag to reveal a clean suit for himself and a clean shirt and boxers for Mike. Mike gapes. “Did she just …?”

“Did she what? Do her job?” Harvey asks as he changes quickly.

Mike finds himself staring at Harvey as the man dresses. Harvey clicks his tongue. “I don’t want to be late for dinner, Mike. Quit staring and get dressed.”

Mike scrambles to do as he’s told but he’s still spinning. “I don’t … you just … we just …” He gives up with a shake of his head.

Mike finishes pulling on a clean shirt and retying his shoe when Harvey drags him up into another hard and deep kiss.

“Mike … you’re going to be learning a lot over the next few days … just go with it, ok? Everyone on my team has a job and they do it without me having to ask … it’s sort of our ‘thing’. You’ll get the hang of it after a while,” Harvey explains.

“And what’s _my_ job?” Mike asks, almost afraid of the answer.

“You just play ‘good omega’ for tonight, ok? I’m not saying that you’re just eye candy but I don’t want to make a big deal about you yet. Can you do that?”

Mike nods with a sly smile. “I’m ‘eye-candy’?”

Harvey meets Mike’s eyes. “Don’t push it … you’re _my_ eye candy. They can go find their own.”

Mike chuckles. “Never been ‘eye candy’ before.”

Harvey turns and grips Mike’s chin. The omega looks at him with wide eyes. “I said don’t push it, Mike. I told you I’m not like other alphas and I meant it … that doesn’t mean I can’t be triggered. What happens in a room full of alphas when one goes off?”

“Lotta furniture gets broken,” Mike replies shakily.

“Exactly. Now … considering what you’ve seen of my skill-set, do you think it would be a real good idea to try and get me to trigger off another alpha horning in on my omega?”

Mike goes mute and shakes his head. Harvey smiles gently, releases his jaw and kisses Mike softly. “Good boy.”

Mike shudders then grumbles irritably. “You really have to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” Harvey asks innocently. “Telling my omega what a _good boy_ he is?”

Mike shivers and glares. “Quit that!”

Harvey laughs. “Kid, you’re good but I’m better … just remember that.”

Mike nods and follows his alpha out of the building. He thinks maybe he might have to prove Harvey wrong some day.


	9. Night Turned Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mike's reactions to a certain character might be a little triggery for some.

Mike muses on their antics in the bathroom as he rides the elevator down with Harvey. He feels dazed. The alpha is capable of making him _feel_ so much he never imagined. Lost in his memories of the past few moments, Mike isn't prepared for the person that walks onto the elevator on the twenty-third floor. Mike is grateful he's already a little bit to the side and behind Harvey when the doors slide open. His brain recognizes the face and Mike turns abruptly into Harvey's side. The alpha grunts as Mike's hands suddenly clutch around him.

"Timid one, Harvey? That's not your usual omega choice," the silken voice says.

Mike's memory is supplying him with the moment they met ... or that Mike saw him at least. He saw the alpha choose an omega and that omega never came home. Any questions asked were met with "That’s what happens when you get given to the D-Man, omega."

Harvey's anger is building until he catches Mike's scent. The distress brings back remembrance of the nightmare Mike suffered in Harvey’s bed. Whatever Mike is afraid of, it isn't just simple nerves around a new alpha. Harvey frowns but his expression when he looks at the other alpha is indulgent.

"He's just ... skittish. Went with a newbie and this is what you get sometimes ... he'll get used to being around different alphas eventually," Harvey covers.

"Hmm ... well, I suppose so. He does indeed smell sweet so I can understand the appeal. When he's over being fearful, bring him back ... I'd like to see him again," the other alpha murmurs.

Mike thinks he'd rather have Harvey toss him off the top of the building they're in -- it would probably be less traumatic.

Harvey smiles but inside he seethes at the idea of any other alpha daring to show interest in what is _his_. "Of course, Daniel. He just needs a little time ... I'll just have to be a bit more firm with him."

They reach the lobby and the alpha named Daniel departs. Mike walks out with Harvey, but stays glued to him like a limpet. Harvey pulls him off with some effort when they reach the parking garage and frowns.

"You want to explain what that was about?"

Mike shakes his head and tries to keep his face pressed against the alpha but finds himself set back and held at arm's length. Harvey growls this time and Mike falls still.

"I don't like having to ask twice, Mike ... this is getting old. I asked you a question and I expect a coherent answer," Harvey says. When Mike remains silent, Harvey sighs. "Fine, I'll just go break Daniel's jaw for whatever he did to you and --"

"No!" Mike barks, stricken. "I mean -- you can't ... he ... he didn't _do_ anything ... well, to me anyway."

Harvey's eyes lock Mike's and the omega bites his lip. Harvey none-too-gently thwacks his mouth with a finger. "Stop acting like a child scared of the dark, Mike. Tell me what he did."

Mike blinks back the tears of fear and his scent goes flat as does his voice. "He's known as the D-Man in the projects. High-dollar alpha ... buys omegas for fun ... they don't come back in one piece. If they come back that is."

" _Daniel_?" Harvey asks incredulous. He ignores the robotic way Mike gave him the information.

Mike cocks his head sideways. "Yes. I've only ever seen him once ... but I never forget a face. He likes omegas in heat. I was supposed to be sent to him when the suppressants worked their way out of my system. They were going to leave me in the crate until everything was gone."

"Mike ... Daniel Hardman is a ... well, he's a very powerful man. He doesn't exactly need to _slum_ to get an omega."

Mike freezes. "Of course … is that what you’re doing? _Slumming?_ Sorry to be of such low quality … "

"Mike … stop it." Harvey’s voice is low and rumbling and Mike finds himself wanting to just let it all go. He looks up, furious.

"No!" Mike yells, his head beginning to throb. "You don't get to pull the alpha voice on me whenever you don’t like what I say. You want me to call bullshit? Well, _this is bullshit!_ "

Harvey regards the omega silently. Mike has one hand pressed against his skull and Harvey knows that the omega is developing a massive headache for defying an alpha this vehemently.

“Ok … calm down. Even if Daniel is this D-Man you claim he is – “

Mike steps into Harvey’s space. “Not _if_ … he _is_. I know his face. I know his scent.”

“Mike, you said you only met him once …”

“It doesn’t matter! I remember _everything_! Faces, words … you want to know what the WSJ article on the Shawshank residual payments says? It’s on page three … I can even tell you how many punctuation errors it has … five. That’s easy. Remembering an alpha hell-bent on paying for the privilege of breaking an omega? Even less of a problem,” Mike snarls. He winces as his head feels about to split apart.

Harvey takes Mike by the arm and they return to the car. Mike watches Harvey nervously. He can’t tell if the alpha is pissed at him or not.

“Harvey --?”

Harvey holds up a finger and makes a call. “Donna? Meet me and Mike at the restaurant.”

“We’re still going? Harvey, we’ll see him …” “Mike, we’re going to see him no matter what … he works for Jessica.”

* * *

Mike sits quietly at the table, poking at his food while Harvey outlines what he wants Donna to find out. His left pectoral aches from where Harvey sucked a hard mark into the muscle. Mike decides he can live with Harvey’s version of migraine mitigation. The headache is gone and he feels much better … his body telling him it’s good to let the alpha lead. Mike might not agree entirely, but he enjoys pain-free dinners. He sits quietly and tries very hard not to stare at the omega Donna brought with her. Rachel. He repeats the name in his head. _Rachel_. Mike thinks Rachel is quite possibly the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. Harvey bites down a growl when Donna kicks him under the table. Donna and Rachel have been mated for nearly two years. Harvey knows the likelihood of the girl disrupting that pair-bond is slim but he finds he hates the moonstruck calf-eyes Mike is giving her.

“So is it true?” Rachel asks Mike.

Mike blinks, startled out of his daydreams. “Um, what?”

“Donna says you can remember anything?” Rachel asks.

“Yes,” Mike says, suddenly a little shy about his ability. “Once I read something, I understand it and I never forget it.”

“I thought photographic memories aren’t scientifically valid and eidetic memories are only viable for a few minutes,” Rachel asks. Her look tells him she knows he was gaping at her.

Mike colors lightly and is irritated at Harvey’s amused look. He shrugs. “I guess I’m the weirdo … go figure.” He drinks from his water and tries not to meet anyone’s eyes.

Harvey’s expression softens and he murmurs while he cuts into his steak, “More like Mike is the one in some astronomical number that has this gift. I think it will prove pretty damn handy myself.”

Donna smirks and makes a non-committal noise. Rachel smiles at Mike kindly telling him she didn’t mean to make him uncomfortable. Harvey chews his bite of steak and looks directly at Mike. The omega stares at the alpha who is single-handedly turning his existence on its ear. No one since his parents died has anyone shown pride or even interest in him outside his abilities in bed. Mike clears his throat softly and excuses himself to the restroom. He doesn’t know why he feels so emotional about it … most likely it’s just Harvey trying to stay on his good side for sex later. Still, Mike feels the omega response to alpha praise. It feels good. Mike snorts to himself at the thought of denying Harvey after their interludes today … no, Mike thinks that perhaps that part of their relationship won’t be the nightmare he’s afraid of. Maybe. Harvey is still an alpha.

Mike is washing his hands when the door opens and a familiar scent wafts to him. He turns, wide-eyed, and finds Daniel Hardman standing right next to him. The velvet-soft voice speaks and Mike is suddenly very afraid.

“Hmmm … yes, I thought I recognized your lovely scent, omega. Moving up in the world, are we?” Daniel leans close and inhales deeply. “Ah … so close to your heat … the suppressants must be almost completely out of your system. I paid good money for you, you know. I was very disappointed that you were nowhere to be found when I went to collect you. I had to make due with another friend of yours …”

Mike’s mind immediately shoots to Trevor but the name that slips out of the alpha’s mouth is no less familiar. “Tess, I believe her name was.”

Mike’s childhood sweetheart … as much of one as he has ever claimed … Tess was a fellow omega. They’d separated because Mike’s pimp learned about her and told him to stop seeing her or suffer the consequences. He stares at Daniel despairingly.

“What did you … what did you do?” Mike groans.

“Such violent delights having such violent ends … a pity. I do so dream of finding an omega _worthy_ of my attentions,” Daniel says wistfully. “Enjoy your evening, Michael. Perhaps I’ll be able to sample you at a later date, hmm?”

Daniel pats Mike on the cheek, eliciting a whimper from the omega. He leaves and Mike sinks to the floor, blind to everything around him.

* * *

Harvey looks up and swallows his bite as Daniel Hardman stops by their table. He greets Donna and his focused stare makes Rachel pale. Harvey flicks his glance toward the restrooms but doesn’t get up.

“I just had the pleasure of talking with your omega, Harvey. Sweet Michael … I’ve met him before, it seems. I do hope you bring him around the offices often … his scent is particularly fetching, don’t you think?” Daniel oozes.

“I like it,” Harvey says flatly. “I don’t drop by the offices much anymore since I’ve had such a heavy caseload. Mike probably won’t be with me when I do.”

“Pity. Still … I wouldn’t leave him unattended very long . So many unscrupulous alphas about these days that wouldn’t think twice about claiming a lone omega on the verge of his heat. Enjoy your dinner,” Daniel says sweetly as he walks away.

“Harvey –“ Donna begins as Harvey pushes up from the table and stalks to the men’s room.

* * *

Harvey finds Mike on the floor, curled into a tight ball. He crouches beside the omega and is instantly assailed by the scent of Mike’s heat beginning to flare. He curses softly as he cradles Mike against him.

“It’ll be ok, kid … D-Man can’t hurt you … I promise you … he can’t hurt you,” Harvey repeats softly.

The door opens slightly and Donna says, “Ray is at the back with the car. Take him home, Harvey … take him home and make him forget Daniel Hardman ever had the balls to lay a hand on him.”

Harvey decides he hasn’t heard a better idea all day.


	10. You'll Only Make Me Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some heat-connected details and ... well, this one hurts. Fair warning.

Mike makes Harvey growl proudly. The omega pushes himself to his feet with Harvey’s help and manages to walk out beside the alpha. He grips Harvey’s hand tightly because he can feel his heat beginning to break down his control. Mike wants to walk out the front door but Harvey already doesn’t think he could maintain his cool walking past that many alphas with an omega on the verge of full-blown heat. One catcall and Harvey knows he’ll start swinging. Instead, he guides Mike out the back through the kitchen. The risk that he’ll trigger is still present … not even the overwhelming smell of a gourmet kitchen going full tilt during dinner service can cover the scent of an omega sliding into heat from alphas biologically hardwired to notice it. Here, however, Harvey has the protection of his obvious rank over the staff … they keep their silence even though they look at Mike like he's a succulent steak and Harvey as though he's the luckiest bastard on the planet. Mike’s grip on Harvey’s hand is almost painful because even though he knows on some cellular level that he belongs with Harvey, he’s still an omega going into heat. Any alpha will do after a certain point and he can’t help but look longingly at the hungry eyes following their path through in and around the equipment and plating stations. Harvey slides and arm around his waist with a dark chuckle.

“Just look at them, kid … all wanting you … knowing that they can look but only I’m gonna be able to touch … “ Harvey whispers in his ear.

Mike groans. “So not fair, dude … “ But his attention is again riveted on Harvey which was the plan.

By the time they're in the car, Harvey’s concentration is slipping. Ray shuts the door and Harvey’s grateful the divider is already up because the before he even settles in the back seat, he finds himself with a lap full of omega. Mike's mouth finds his and Harvey lets the young man have his head for now.

The kiss is frantic and full of desperate heat. He can’t stop the growl of satisfaction when Mike arches up, exposing his throat to Harvey. The bruise he left there earlier is dark and beautiful so Harvey mouths over it just to hear the expected whine from Mike.

“Harvey … Harvey … god … please …”

“Please _what,_ Mike? Hmm? Tell me … “ Harvey says softly as his hands glide up and tightly grip Mike's jean-clad backside.

Mike grips his shoulders and groans. "Harvey....Harvey...please...please...more...more..." Mike moans. "More..."

Harvey clutches Mike's ass as it dampens the fabric with slick. He pulls the omega back down into a straddle and claims the thin, warm lips already bruising from his attention. He tugs the t-shirt free of Mike’s jeans and runs his hands up the slender torso. Harvey feels shudders begin to wrack the omega … Mike is headed down a spiral that will drop him into a pool of mindless need and desire. Fear is floating just below the lust as Mike slides faster and faster toward full heat. Harvey feels this and makes soothing sounds as his hands roam over the quaking body letting his senses fill with the warm, inviting scent of Mike.

“I’ve got you, Mike … it’s ok … promise it’ll be ok …” Harvey pushes the shirt up and off and latches onto one of Mike’s nipples, sucking it between his teeth and then laving his tongue over the reddened skin. Mike gasps and Harvey feels his jeans soak even farther.

Harvey barely registers the car stop moving until Ray opens the back door with a wince. “Harvey … Harvey!”

The alpha turns and blearily regards the driver before it dawns on him they’re back at the warehouse. He’d rather be home in his apartment, but for now this will do better … he won’t have to worry about the neighbors. Shoving and manhandling a very clingy omega out of the vehicle, Harvey has enough presence of mind to ask Ray to notify Donna although he’s sure the redhead already has his bases covered. Then he’s focused on Mike and pretty much everything else slides into the ‘not now’ column.

* * *

Mike wants Harvey more than he’s ever wanted an alpha in his entire life. Heats had come and gone but he was never in control during them before this – usually he was on all fours taking whatever alpha was the highest bidder with drugs designed to keep him half out of his head coursing through his system. This already felt worlds different … Harvey isn’t forcing him … he’s letting him build to the apex naturally. He registers Harvey’s promise of gentle protection but the street-omega in his head won’t shut up. He fights to keep some small part of himself at the forefront like he’s done before … he shivers and struggles.

“No … no … wait … wait … can’t …” Mike pleads.

Harvey, who is in process of nipping and kissing his way down Mike’s body to his navel, pauses with a frown.

“Mike?”

Harvey’s brain is fogging with their blended pheromones dragging him right down the rabbit hole with Mike. He knows Mike is scared and he wants to ease the omega’s fear … the distress starts to break into his awareness. It has a calming, clearing effect on his mind.

“Mike … easy … Mike … what is it? What’s wrong?”

Mike looks at Harvey with pupils blown so wide they’re black … he’s shaking from head to toe with the effort of fighting down his most basic instinct. “Don’t … claim … _please_ … Harvey … scared …”

Harvey forces down the lump that suddenly lodges in his throat. He groans. “Mike … _why?_ It’ll be ok … I’ll be good to you … I swear … “ Harvey gently presses kisses to Mike’s lips.

The omega shoves himself away from Harvey with a pained whimper. “ _No!”_

Harvey cannot control the disappointment and – if he lets himself consider it – hurt that surges through him. His head is clear now … Mike’s refusal is making it easy for him to focus. He growls, low and dangerous.

Mike’s body and brain are screaming at him to submit to Harvey but he can’t fight down the raw terror at being _owned_ by an alpha … even one as great as Harvey. The idea that once he’s claimed, he’ll never be free again won’t release its icy grip on his mind. He shivers, the longing turning into pain. He knows he’s hurt Harvey deeply … alpha instinct aside, the man’s ego is as large as the city itself. He wants Mike. Mike thinks he could trust Harvey to not take advantage of him once he’s claimed … but the street-omega voice whispers, _You’ll be his … but never free … owned … property … chattel …_

Harvey watches Mike fight his own biology for a moment before he simply cannot take any more.   His own nature takes control and Harvey makes a decision.  He grabs Mike’s arm and drags him to the bedroom where he shoves him down on the bed. He stalks into the kitchen and jerks out bottles of water before grabbing two boxes of power bars from the small pantry. He makes a phone call to Donna and then walks back to the bedroom. There, he stands in the door way watching Mike palming himself through his soaked jeans. Harvey freezes at the sight, but then he clenches his jaw in resolve. Putting the supplies down on the nightstand, Harvey meets Mike’s gaze.

“You have enough for two days … Rachel will bring more and keep an eye on you,” Harvey grinds out. He leans close so Mike hears his next words. “I told you to walk away, Mike. You didn’t, so I am. Donna will get you set up when you’re past your heat. It could have been good kid … god, it could have been so good.”

Mike whines. “No … Harvey … you don’t have to … I didn’t mean …” His fear has cleared away a little of his headfog. The omega is suddenly very aware that Harvey is leaving him. Tears start streaming down his face … the fear that he’s losing Harvey overwhelms nearly everything else. “Please … wait, I’m sorry … I don’t –“

Harvey thumbs off a tear and presses a tender kiss to Mike’s mouth. He pulls back when Mike tries desperately to deepen it.

“No, Mike … I can’t --- fuck … I can’t do half-way. I don’t work that way … and I told you I would never force you … good-bye, Mike.”

Harvey gets up and walks out of the room before he won’t be able to. He checks every window and door before meeting Rachel outside. She knows all the security codes. He looks at the omega with dead eyes.  He feels like all emotion but hurt and anger has leached out of him.

“Take good care of him and make sure … make sure Donna settles him someplace safe,” Harvey tells her hoarsely.

“Harvey … it’s not my place, but –“

“You’re right,” Harvey growls. “It’s not and I’ve had enough of fucking omegas dictating to me. Just do your job and make sure he’s ok when this is all done.”

Rachel looks at Harvey and nods. Ray is there with a car. Harvey’s mouth quirks when he sees it’s a different one already. Donna. He makes a mental note to give her a bonus. He tries very hard not to look back but fails miserably as Ray drives away.

* * *

Mike’s endured miserable heats all his life but he thinks this one might be the worst experience he’s ever had. He cries even as his body forces him to seek release the only way he knows how – he comes with tears soaking the pillow and Harvey’s name on his lips. He keeps stroking himself, striving to find the escape his body won’t give him. And he cries. When his heat waves break, Mike lies curled into a anguished, sticky mess and sobs for an alpha he barely knew but misses with every cell in his body. He knows, bone-deep, that he belongs with Harvey and he knows just as firmly that he will never have Harvey now.

Rachel helps him to the bathroom and into the shower. She changes the sheets and restocks the food when she hears the sound of crying from the bathroom. It’s been a common enough sound throughout the entire heat. She finds Mike huddled on the shower floor sobbing.

Turning off the water, Rachel gently strokes his hair. “It’ll be ok … you’ll be ok, Mike.”

“No … won’t … not without Harvey … “

Rachel knows Mike’s past has not led him to trust easily. He only allows her this near because she’s another omega. She sighs and gently shushes his sobs. It’s pointless to try and tell him Harvey will be back … she knows the alpha is not prone to changing his mind. At a step she looks up and sees Donna standing there with a pitying expression on her face. Mike looks up almost hopeful but Donna shakes her head ever so slightly.  Mike slumps back to the floor crying softly as his heart breaks.


	11. The Stars Looked Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: depiction of rape. I suspect this chapter isn't going to be any less painful than the last.

Harvey cleans his sniper rifle for the fifth time. He stares at the lights of the city skyline through the windows on his apartment while his fingers do what needs to be done. He could take his gun apart and put it back together blindfolded. He could take things in his kitchen and make a fairly efficient explosive device. He carries at least six different blades on his person right now that he could use against anyone breaking into his home. He is capable of defending himself against nearly all manner of attack and creating an effective counterstrike all by himself.

So why does all he care about boil down to a certain young omega that smells like vanilla latte and has ice blue eyes?

Harvey gets weekly updates from Donna. Mike’s arm is healed and he lives in a nice apartment only a few blocks from his own. He's got a nice, safe position with a publishing house doing research. He's proven remarkably good at it, just as Harvey knew he would be. Harvey finds himself wishing he could have been there on Mike’s first day at a job that didn’t involve bending over for an alpha. He sometimes lets himself imagine Mike finding out what _he_ does for a living … what it would have been like for Mike to go to _his_ workplace. Riding in together, Harvey to discuss cases with Jessica and Louis; Mike to research and analyze the intel for those discussions and offer his own undoubtedly unique view. He shakes his head to clear the vision. He was never prone to daydreaming before and doesn’t intend to start now.

Harvey puts down the gun parts and presses the heels of his hands to his eyes. As he’s done daily for the last few weeks, Harvey replays Mike’s refusal of his claim in his head. He still doesn’t know why he couldn’t just treat it like any other casual encounter. It’s not like he hasn’t seen an omega or two through their heat before without a required commitment. Harvey knows the answer. Mike is not a casual encounter. Mike is his _mate_. Should have been his mate, anyway. Harvey longs to bury his teeth in Mike’s skin and give him a scar he doesn’t have to be ashamed of – but he needs Mike to want that as well. In the end, everything distills down to one fact: Harvey wants Mike and the omega’s rejection _hurt._ Harvey wakes from dreams of the pale blue gaze nearly every morning and it only reinforces the emptiness of the bed beside him.

The warehouse is cleaned out and sold. Harvey knows he’d never have been able to go back without remembering. The Tesla is gone as well. Harvey wants to reset. He wants to go back to before an omega on a bike tried to steal his watch and managed to make him _care._ Harvey blinks and looks down. Somewhere during his musing, he managed to finish cleaning and reassembling his weapon. Harvey suddenly decides he’s done mourning a mating that is never going to happen. He’s Harvey Specter. He gets what he wants and he doesn’t want what he doesn’t get – Mike Ross isn’t going to change that.

As if on cue, a carefully manicured hand slides over Harvey's shoulder making him smile. He turns his head slightly, drinking in the familiar scent of the one other omega he's ever allowed into his life for more than a night or two. Dana Scott seats herself on the table beside him. She wears nothing but her smile. Harvey regards the naked woman for a moment before he slides his chair back and pulls her into his lap. Dana’s dark eyes glint with humor and not a little desire.

“So this is where you spent your night ... I'm not sure whether to be concerned or just insulted,” the omega says with a smile.

“Neither, actually,” Harvey replies with a grin. “I've just been thinking.”

“Oooh, never a good sign,” she teases.

“Ha, ha,” Harvey returns. He kisses her softly. “Actually, I have a proposition.”

“Mmm, do tell.”

“Scottie, I want you to stay.” The words are warm-sounding and full of promise as he says them, but Harvey’s chest feels suddenly tight.

The omega raises an eyebrow. “And what, pray tell, prompted this?”

Harvey smiles. “Does it matter? Your next heat is in three weeks ... spend it with me.”

Scottie looks at Harvey closely. They've danced this dance before ... Harvey leads and inevitably, she ends up going home alone every time.

“And then? Another trip or two to London for you and eventually we just drift apart as usual?” Scottie asks.

Harvey leans in and kisses her again. “Not this time. I want you here ... in my life, Scottie.”

“In your life is such a broad way of answering me, Harvey. What do you really want?”

Harvey looks at her. He’s loved Scottie for a long time now -- there's never been any doubt of that. He took her first heat and since then, they’ve circled one another like wary opponents in a ring. Every time they’ve been together during her heat, Scottie longs for his claim. Every time Harvey hesitates. The bite she so wants him to give her never happens because something inside Harvey holds him back. The only time he didn’t feel that way … well, Mike’s denial still resonates in his heart. But Mike's brief intrusion into his life showed Harvey one thing – he's very tired of being alone. Scottie is one of the fortunate omegas … educated and possessed of family money. She knows his world and can walk it with him gracefully. Harvey knows she isn’t his true mate but she's as close as he's ever liable to get – he’s done believing in happily ever after. He cares for her and he knows she loves him.

“I want to claim you, Scottie,” Harvey replies.

Scottie’s pause makes Harvey tense. If she declines his offer, Harvey thinks he might consider a life of celibacy because he’s obviously lost the ability to charm any and all. Then Scottie kisses Harvey and makes him briefly forget about another omega that smells like vanilla latte and has eyes of ice blue.

“I accept,” The omega replies.

Harvey stands with his hands cupped under Scottie’s ass. He carries her back to his bed and proceeds to make them _both_ forget about the world outside their four walls. The sun travels the sky again and sets before they fall, exhausted, into one another’s arms. As he drifts into sleep, Harvey tries not to think about the fact that he nearly shouted another name and that a face that isn't Scottie's appears in his dreams.

* * *

Mike wakes with a jerk. His dreams these days always end with him reaching for Harvey and falling when the alpha walks away. Mike wipes at his eyes angrily. He knows it’s his own fault he’s here and not _with_ Harvey. It doesn’t make it any easier. Lying in the cocoon of warmth, Mike looks at his expensive watch. The glowing dial tells him it's just barely after eleven. Mike groans. His stupid dreams have awakened him early tonight for some reason. He still has several hours to kill before morning and sleep is going to avoid him like a leper if past experience proves accurate.

Mike's been successful in resisting the cravings that plague him during these dark hours of the night ... the urge to find an alpha ... _any_ alpha and make a few bucks doing what he knows best. He thinks about how easy it would be to lose himself in some random dominant scent for an hour or two. Let the pheromones drive him to submit so he doesn't have to think about the fact that instead of sleeping in the large, very comfortable bed fitted with soft sheets and huge pillows, he curls up in a corner of his closet with the comforter and one of the pillows covered in a shirt he took from Harvey's warehouse bureau. An alpha buried deep inside him might help him forget the alpha with the dark eyes and full lips that changed _everything._

Mike knows he fucked up by refusing Harvey, but he’d never dreamed the alpha would kick him to the curb like this – he thought there had been something deeper between them. And, by curse of his memory, Mike knows he will _never_ be able to forget the moments when being claimed and possibly loved were just at his fingertips. He will always remember Harvey’s smell. He will always remember the touches and kisses and softly spoken words. Mike feels the tears spill over as emotion fills the spaces between all those unwanted memories.

Donna and Rachel had cleaned him up after his heat and brought him to this apartment. He’d grieved for another week before they’d showed up again, cleaned him up again and told him in no uncertain terms that he was no longer allowed to dwell on what was lost. He was provided a new job which he was actually enjoying and life began to find a little bit of a routine.

Mike knows who actually took care of everything and he finds himself hoping every time the doorbell rings that it’s Harvey. It never is and Mike knows in the back of his mind it never will be the alpha that smells like the sun on cotton to him.

Until tonight, Mike’s _been_ successful at resisting the draw to find an alpha to alleviate his pain. Tonight, however, Mike _needs_. He jumps up and pulls on his tightest pair of jeans and a white t-shirt after showering with unscented soap so his own scent will come through strong and clean. The motions of getting ready to find an alpha for an hour or two come back to him easily. He was a whore for the better part of his life; apparently it really _is_ like riding a bike.

Leaving his actual bike at home, Mike walks until he finds a bar a few blocks from his apartment. Inhaling deeply, Mike picks up the strong scent of alphas and the sweet undertone of omegas on the prowl. He relaxes. This is familiar territory to him – he knows the rules here.

* * *

Mike walks into the bar and orders a drink. He feels the stares of several alphas and sees the glares of omegas that've already staked out their catches for the night. Mike doesn't care. Whereas Harvey walks the uptown world confident in his abilities, Mike rules down here. He knows he could have _any_ alpha tonight. He throws back his shot, then another and orders a third.

“Might want to slow down there, handsome,” comes a very deep voice.

Mike glances to one side, feeling the numbing effect of the liquor seeping into his veins. A young, relatively good-looking alpha sits beside him with a knowing smile. Mike grins. Maybe all those other omegas just got lucky because if he closes this deal, Mike won’t be after their supposed conquests.

“I'm good,” he says, tossing the third drink. “Buy me another?”

The alpha leans in close. “Nah ... I want you still able to stand up when I fuck you.”

Mike's eyes flutter. Alpha voices. Better than all the liquor he could pour down his throat. He’d forgotten how good it felt. He slowly begins to release his generally white-knuckle grip on his control.

“Mmm ... you sound certain about that ...” Mike murmurs.

“I am.”

Ten minutes later, Mike is pressed against the cool metal of a bathroom stall door with the alpha behind him. He whines softly as his jeans slide down to the ground and he feels two fingers enter him. He's already slick and ready. The alpha comments on such when he sucks the fingers clean of Mike's taste.

“Oh you're a sweet one, omega ... you ready for this bitch?” the alpha growls.

“I'm getting gray hair waiting for _you_ , buddy,” Mike snaps back. “Let’s get this show on the road … I’ve got things to do and alphas to fuck.”

Mike's been off the street just long enough to forget alphas don't generally control their tempers when they've got an omega slick and hot beneath them. His words touch off something in the man behind him and Mike feels muscles tense all along his back. He braces himself, waiting for the blow. It doesn't come. Instead, the alpha turns him gently to face him for another kiss.

“Let's move this elsewhere, handsome ... I wanna take my time with you,” the man croons.

“You want longer, it’ll cost you,” Mike says.

The alpha smiles and Mike misses the fact that no humor reaches his eyes. “Oh, no worries, sweet cheeks. You’ll get paid. Come on, I know a place.”

Mike's lost in the alpha's scent and his voice so he agrees easily, grateful he didn't get the hell beaten out of him just now. All the little flares that go up when they park in some lot with two working lights are ignored because of his body screaming at him. Mike listens to the man make a phone call.

“Yeah, I'm gonna be late tomorrow morning so clear the schedule,” the alpha says. “I just have the one meeting.”

He ends the call the looks over at Mike who’s turned in his seat so he’s facing the alpha with his back against the door, one leg up on the seat. His shirt is pulled up slightly and he runs his fingers in lazy circles over his navel. The alpha licks his lips. Mike smiles knowingly.

“Now what, alpha?”

“Show me what you got, bitch,” the alpha growls.

Mike blinks at the slur but shrugs it aside. He’s heard worse anyway. He slowly undoes his jeans and lets his cock emerge. The alpha watches with hungry eyes as Mike uses his own slick to lube his hand moving up and down the shaft. He’s used to this … alphas getting themselves worked up before fucking him. Unbidden, he sees Harvey pushing his hands away and refusing to let him do anything but _feel_. His rhythm stutters. A strong hand suddenly closes around his over his cock.

“Oh no, sweet ass … no thinkin’ of someone else on my dime,” the alpha growls.

Mike pushes thoughts of the man he believed was his mate away. He focuses again and the alpha seems to relax. After a moment of nothing but the wet slide of Mike’s hand over his own cock and the alpha’s heavy breathing, Mike notices the alpha’s attention focus over his shoulder. He starts to turn but before he can, the door behind him opens and he spills backwards into the night air and onto hard asphalt. He looks up at three men leering down at him and realizes he is in serious shit.

Before Mike can get up, the alpha that picked him up is on him, one knee pressing down on Mike’s chest making it impossible to breathe. “Yeah, that’s right, bitch … I brought friends. You _did_ say that you had things to do and alphas to fuck, right? Well, here we are!”

Mike fights even after they gag him and flip him over onto his stomach. His screams are muffled. The alpha who brought him here reminds him again and again that it’s his own fault. Mike believes him … it’s his own fault he lost Harvey, it’s his own fault he didn’t see Trevor’s betrayal before now, it’s his own fault that he’s going to lie on the ground bleeding and torn again. Mike wonders how he ever managed to fool Harvey for even the short time they were together that he was worth the effort. He’s nothing after all and it’s all his own fault.


	12. Hate to Say It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: more mentions of bad things done to omegas in this 'verse. Thanks to those who stayed after the last chapter, I know you were hurting for the boys. Especially for Mike.

When Donna gets a phone call from Mike’s employer saying he hasn’t shown up, she’s furious. She takes Rachel and they drive to his apartment ready to drag him out by his hair if need be … he’s got a second chance to stay out of the projects and he’s not blowing it over his grief for Harvey.

Donna knows it’s harder for omegas to take break-ups from alphas. She doesn’t doubt it’s excruciating for Mike but Donna doesn’t like her hard work to be thrown back at her. She trusts that Mike knows his life can be more now … but only if he’s willing to try. Skipping work for anything less than a brain aneurysm is not trying.

Rachel listens to her beta rail about Mike but she knows Donna doesn’t truly understand though she tries. Rachel has been very proud of Mike, actually, for going to work every day and gradually making friends. When they enter the apartment, it’s almost OCD neat. At least until they reach the master bedroom.

“What the hell is he doing sleeping in the closet?” Donna asks.

“It’s his nest, Donna,” Rachel says.

“ _Nest?_ What is he? Part bird?”

Rachel frowns. Her beta is wicked smart but it always seems that betas and alphas never really pay attention.

“No … it’s his omega nest … like _mine_?”

“You have a nest? Where?” Donna asks, confused.

“My corner … in the den?”

Donna blinks. Rachel’s ‘corner’ is just something Donna thought was unique to the young woman. A pile of pillows and blankets carefully tucked into a corner where she finds her omega sometimes curled up with a book and a cup of tea. Some nights Rachel even sleeps there if she doesn’t wake her beta when she gets up.

“That’s a nest? But why …?”

Rachel sighs. “It’s a comfort thing … I don’t know _why_ we do it, but the more concealed it is, the higher the distress level for the omega. Mike’s on the verge of a breakdown, Donna … look, he’s not getting over Harvey.”

“Honey … you mean when you --?” Donna asks, suddenly concerned for her own omega.

Rachel smiles. “Not all the time … like I said, it’s a comfort thing. We make some area in the house ‘ours’. It’s safe and usually has something from our alpha or beta … see? Mike has Harvey’s shirt. Mine is just to help me recenter … I have you for everything else.” Rachel sighs and looks at the comforter on the floor. The entire space reeks of distressed omega. “Losing Harvey … Mike’s on edge, he’s just hiding it better than I thought he could. Donna, we’ve got to find him. Remember the scan?”

Donna grabs her phone and holds up a finger while she calls Harvey.

* * *

Harvey straightens his tie and smiles at Scottie slipping on her heels. He's decided to announce to Jessica so that the woman will know he’ll be off the roster a little longer. Once he claims Scottie, Harvey knows his alpha nature will drive him to ensure she’s his and that her scent reflects nothing _but_ him. A couple of weeks alone and then they can return to NY and Harvey can find a niche for her in his firm. His phone rings and he answers it on speaker.

“Good morning, Donna, what can I do for you?”

“Harvey, it’s Mike … he’s missing,” Donna says.

Harvey frowns and picks up the phone. “What do you mean, _missing_?”

“As in, gone, disappeared, no longer where I left him?? Harvey!”

Harvey feels a cold stone settle in his stomach. “Have you been to his apartment? And? Ok, then we start checking emergency rooms and … morgues.”

Scottie watches, concerned. At first, she assumes Mike was a colleague. Harvey’s scent has shifted, though … he smells almost bitter with worry. Scottie has _never_ scented anything like this on Harvey before. Not even the times his younger brother got himself into trouble. She waits, listening. Harvey’s voice when he suggests they search for this person at the morgue makes her heart break. He sounds as devastated as he did when his own father died.

Harvey ends the call. Scottie puts her hand on his shoulder. “Harvey … what … who is it?”

“Huh?” Harvey blinks as if remembering Scottie’s even there. “Oh … it’s … he’s an omega I got out of a tight situation … he’s a good kid. We got him set up with a job, place to live and now he’s disappeared. I can’t think where he would go …”

Scottie frowns. Harvey is rambling as his thoughts go in several different directions at once. This ‘kid’ means more to him than he’s letting on. Still … Scottie knows when she needs to bolster him up a little.

“Let’s see what Donna finds … you can call the police, see if anyone reported anything?” Scottie suggests.

Harvey nods and starts to place the call when it buzzes in his hand. Ray.

“Ray,” Harvey answers. “Sorry, I can’t – you what? Where? Here?!?”

Harvey heads out the door without another word, his phone dropped as he runs. Scottie isn’t far behind him. She arrives to see Ray holding open the car door for Harvey who lets out a pained sound, jumps in the back after barking something at Ray and slams the door shut. She stands on the sidewalk, forgotten, as the car peels away. Harvey’s phone rings and she answers absently, still shocked at the turn of events.

“No, it’s Scottie … Harvey just left with Ray … I think – I think they had whoever Mike is in the car with them. I don’t know where they were headed … um, no, I’ll just … I’ll just stay here at Harvey’s,” Scottie ends the call and walks back to the elevator to Harvey’s apartment. She feels like she’s sleepwalking. Maybe it is all a dream after all.

* * *

Harvey sits in the back of the towncar with Mike’s head cradled in his lap. He wants to weep over what he sees. Mike’s jeans are dark with dried blood. One side of his face and neck are bruised, battered and scraped. Mike’s eyes are open but they aren’t seeing much. Harvey looks at him helplessly.

“Mike? C’mon, kid … Ray, what happened? How the hell did he --?”

Ray shakes his head. “I have no idea … I don’t even know how he got this far without being picked up, Harvey! He was just stumbling down the sidewalk. I grabbed him, made like I’d been looking for him and shoved him in the car. Called you and here we are … he just kept saying he was sorry and ‘Harvey’ …”

Harvey carries him into the hospital himself when they arrive. He isn’t surprised to see Donna already there, dealing with paperwork. The alpha deposits Mike on a gurney and begins to follow, but a nurse stops him.

“Is he yours?” she asks perfunctorily.

“No, but –“

“Then you’ll have to wait out here, sir. We can’t have unbonded alphas in the triage room,” the nurse explains.

“Now just a fucking –“ Harvey begins.

“Can _my_ omega go with him? He doesn’t have any family and they know one another -- I have power of attorney for him,” Donna asks smoothly.

The nurse nods and Rachel hurries to catch up to Mike. Harvey watches sadly as the doors close and then the group turns a corner and he can’t see Mike any longer. He runs his hand through his hair and groans.

“Donna … what … how –“

Donna leads Harvey over to a semi-empty section of the waiting room. Harvey slumps forward before his brain reminds him of something he left behind. “Oh fuck! _Scottie!_ ”

Donna sighs. “She’s fine, Harvey … she said she’d stay at your apartment. I take it she doesn’t know about Mike?”

Harvey shakes his head. “No … Donna … Donna, I asked her to let me claim her during her next heat. Just yesterday … “ He looks at his assistant and friend.

Donna shakes her head slowly. “I knew your ego took a beating, Harvey but honestly? You were seriously going to leave Mike out to dry while you tie the knot with _Scottie_ of all people?!?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Scottie knows me better than anyone other than you … she’s a perfect fit! She knows what I do … she knows and she accepts it … she was _born_ to this … Mike … he just doesn’t have … he’s not –“

“Good enough?”

Harvey growls. “I _never_ said that!”

“You just did, Harvey … don’t you know that’s half the reason he rejected you? Harvey, you might not realize this, but you two _need_ each other,” Donna protests. “And Mike doesn’t think he’s worthy of the Great and Powerful Harvey Specter.”

Harvey stares at her. “Whatever … I don’t know why he’d think that … but he was just scared of me claiming him … he didn’t _want_ me …”

Donna throws her hands up, frustrated. “Harvey, he was an omega in heat with his true _mate_. He’s never known that kind of commitment is even possible from an alpha … you know what he’s been through, but you didn’t bother to _think_ about what he’s been through.”

“So why don’t you _explain_ it to me, Donna?”

“Why didn’t you _ask_ , Harvey?” Donna says instead.

“Because I told him I didn’t give a fuck about all his scars or who he’d been with before me … I didn’t _care_ and I still don’t!” Harvey barks.

Donna holds her place while Harvey paces angrily for a moment before sitting back down.

“Are you done?” Donna asks softly.

“Whatever. Donna … I meant what I said … what I _told_ him … I don’t _care_ about that.”

“When you left and I was getting him ready to face the world again, I took him to a real doctor. They reassessed his cast, took blood samples and they ran a subdermal image for me,” Donna says.

“Why on earth would you ask for that?”

“Because _I_ , unlike others I could mention, _listen_ to my omega. Rachel suggested it because she said she thought Mike was having more than just emotional issues about you claiming him,” Donna said.

“And?”

“And Mike has been bitten at least fourteen times in his life, Harvey,” Donna says softly.

“Wait … what? He’s been _claimed_?” Harvey asks hoarsely.

Donna looks at him sadly. “It’s a pseudo-claim during heat … omegas get bitten and bond just like a normal mating. But then the alpha leaves and they never see them again. So the alpha gets all the fun little chemical highs from being mated and so does the omega … only then the alpha leaves and the bond fades since they weren’t true mates. No visible scars because the bond wasn’t strong enough to change him completely. The omega has to come down off that and deal with rejection. He’s been through that fourteen times, Harvey. He was terrified of being claimed by you because it’s never been real before … with you it would be _very_ real.  On top of the stigma of being 'owned' by an alpha ... are you really surprised getting claimed by you wasn't the first thing on his to-do list?”

Harvey presses his hands to his eyes again. “What sort of twisted fuckers _do_ this sort of thing?  Don't they _know_ what that can do to an omega?"

“Harvey, do you think that the dregs of humanity that pimp out omegas on a daily basis _care_ what it does to them?  Mike spent his life before you getting high so he didn't have to really _feel_ it.  He knew you didn't understand ... that's why he kept saying he didn't know how to be what you needed.  Yes, he told me.  Or rather he told Rachel and _she_ told me," Donna replies.  "You've seen omegas in horrible conditions before but it never affected you.  Mike's _lived_ it.  Mike’s seen and done things that make him ashamed of who he _is_ … he needs you to prove him wrong.”

“Donna, I asked Scottie to be my mate … how the fuck am I going to --?”

“Harvey?” Rachel’s voice reaches the two. “Harvey … it’s Mike. He’s awake and he’s asking for you … he needs you now.”


	13. Who Could It Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Harvey is just -- well, Harvey.
> 
> This chapter reworked/reposted 6/5/14

Mike needs him. Harvey repeats those words to himself as he watches from a hidden vantage point. Mike is curled on his side on the bed. He responds to the doctor’s questions with one word answers. Harvey wants to walk over and bury his nose in Mike’s hair. He wants to inhale the omega’s scent until it’s all he can smell and he wants Mike to do the same to him.

He just can’t make his feet move.

Harvey watches as Mike is wheeled by with Rachel walking briskly beside the gurney trying to ease his agitated babbling. The alpha hears his own name several times in a pained voice.

“Where’s Harvey? He’s here … I can smell him … why won’t he come see me? Where is he? _Where’s Harvey_?”

Harvey winces at the helpless desperation in the last. Mike’s hurting and scared. He’s going to have surgery to repair the worst of the damage. Harvey wonders how many times Mike has healed sans medical attention given by an honest to god doctor. He thinks about the bites Donna told him about … how long did Mike have to feel the bite before the instinctual bond to an alpha faded. Harvey wonders how many times Mike fell asleep wondering why the alpha that claimed him wasn’t taking him away from that hellhole. At least fourteen times, Donna said. Harvey pinches the bridge of his nose. Fourteen psuedo-claims. Psuedo … meaning ‘fake’ … meaning that Mike’s heart and body had been wrapped around an alpha fourteen times and every time he’d been left alone.

He just can’t make his feet move.

In essence, Harvey is one of those psuedo-claims … Mike is, for all intents and purposes, scent bonded to him. Harvey’s scent is the one he identified over all the others here in the chaotic miasma of odors filling an emergency room. Harvey is the alpha Mike yearns for above all others and were they ever to sleep together, Harvey knows he would claim Mike and they’d form a true mate bond that would last until one of them died.

He just can’t make his feet move.

Harvey thinks about Scottie. Scottie’s scent is like lavender. It’s soft and feminine and very, very omega. Scottie’s known him for so long and he knows she’s loved him for most of that time. Scottie has no scars on her sweetly scented skin. He knows where a few freckles and ticklish spots are but other than that, she’s perfect in her beauty. Scottie is easy to curl into … her body molds to his like it was made for it. Donna is right … Scottie is what he’s seen every time he’s imagined a mate. He imagines she’ll insist on keeping her own job as analyst for Edward Darby’s firm in London. Harvey knows he can make her happy. He can spend his days doing what he does and nights wrapped around Scottie, lost in her scent and her love.

So why why why does he want to make his feet move toward the fading cries of a fear-filled omega?

Harvey finally moves down the hall, following the path the gurney took. Bitter coffee. Mike’s fear and pain lead him as clearly as if they’d painted a line on the floor. He finds Rachel in a small waiting room outside the surgical wing. She looks up tiredly. Harvey sits beside her in what has to be the most uncomfortable plastic chair in existence.

“You’re not going to take him back, are you?” Rachel asks.

Harvey blinks in surprise and looks at the omega. She’s very lovely with dark hair and eyes and lips that demand to be kissed. He knows exactly why his assistant fell so hard for the woman. She’s like most omega … no one notices her beyond the physical but Rachel misses little. And she understands far more than anyone guesses. He shakes his head.

“I _can’t_.” Harvey pinches the bridge of his nose. “Donna’s going to hate me isn’t she?”

“I don’t think Donna could ever _hate_ you, Harvey,” Rachel replies. “But it’s going to be a long time before she _forgives_ you … if she ever can. I know _I_ won’t.”

“Rachel …”

“No, Harvey …” Rachel stops him, racing onto thin ice. “You act like you don’t care but you do and the fact that it was some street rat of an omega that _made_ you care just pisses you off.”

“He’s not –“

Rachel cuts him off. “You held him, Harvey. You showed him this other life and you _promised_ him you were different. You _told_ him you weren’t like all the other alphas he’s ever known.”

“I tried to give him a way out – I knew he wanted to rabbit,” Harvey says hoarsely. “I gave him so many chances … and he wouldn’t go. He wouldn’t leave.”

“As if leaving you is ever an option for anyone, Harvey,” Donna’s voice interjects. “Only one person in your life managed it and you’ve made everyone who tries since pay dearly.”

Harvey looks at his assistant. Her eyes are bright with tears and she looks so very disappointed. He feels a soft burn of shame that he buries immediately. He frowns.

“Donna –“

Harvey’s head snaps around from the slap. He looks back up quickly with a soft growl, making Rachel move out of her chair to stand by Donna. He gathers himself and schools his expression into something blank.

“You bastard … you really _are_ considering this – you’re just going to – to _leave_ him?” Donna asks. “After I explained _why_ he wanted to run? Harvey … you told him you didn’t care about his past … that you accepted him as he is!”

“I _don’t_ care about his past, Donna but I’m not spending the rest of my life with someone who’s always ready to bolt. I don’t have the patience for that shit and you know it … Scottie knows my world, Donna. She’s the better fit and you know it,” Harvey explains flatly. “Mike deserves someone who can take the time to deal with his demons. I’m not that guy. I’ll never _be_ that guy.”

Harvey listens to himself explain why he won’t accept the love of the blue-eyed omega that crashed into his life on a bike. It would win awards for being the lamest excuse in the history of the universe. He stares at his shoes and wonders what the fuck is wrong with him – he wonders how his mind is logically choosing Scottie while his heart screams at him that he’s walking away from the very thing that might put all his _own_ demons to rest. And it’s not like he doesn’t have a fucking contingent of _those_ … he could fill cemeteries with the ghosts from his past. He’ll never admit it aloud, but Mike’s rejection shattered him. He was on the brink of letting someone behind the wall when it all came down on his head. Donna’s more right than she knows.

“Harvey …” Donna says pleadingly.

Harvey repeats what he told Rachel. “I can’t.”

Donna freezes and the mask falls. “No … no, I don’t suppose you can, Harvey. Go to Scottie … Mike doesn’t need you here when he comes out of surgery,” Donna says.

“Donna …” Rachel begs softly. “Mike won’t understand.”

Donna doesn’t look away from Harvey when she replies. “No, that’s wrong. He’ll understand perfectly. He’ll understand that Harvey chose the better omega … the omega that can create the picture he sees in his head of what a perfect relationship is … the omega that isn’t broken and scarred. Mike will understand exactly why Harvey rejected him. It will be a bitter, bitter pill to swallow when he realizes that Harvey is, contrary to all his protestations, _exactly_ like every other alpha he’s ever known – but he’ll understand. He’s good enough to fuck with but not good enough for anything else.”

Harvey stands at her words but he can’t summon any heat to refute her statement. He reads the condemnation of his action in her eyes and in those of Rachel who stands just behind her beta with arms crossed tightly and tears running down her face. Harvey knows there is no way to defend his position. He turns and for a moment he thinks his feet won’t move, but then they do and he’s walking away from the surgical wing and Mike. Then he’s walking away from the hospital and Mike. He keeps walking. He knows he’s walking away from Mike and he curses his body for doing it, but he doesn’t stop. He doesn’t notice when he starts to run, but he runs down the sidewalk and across streets heedless of anyone or anything in his path. The curses of passerby float over his brain along with the jarring honks of cars he brings to a screeching halt.

In the end, Harvey ends up outside his building with the doorman staring at him uncertainly. He stands and straightens his suit. He goes upstairs, takes Scottie to bed and loses himself in her body. He can’t be what Mike needs. He can’t.

* * *

Harvey sits up in bed, the lights from the city playing across his bedroom. Scottie lies with her head on his hip. He gently cards his fingers through her hair.

“I’m not … I’ll never be everything you want me to be, Scottie. But I promise I’ll love you as much as I can,” Harvey says.

Scottie remains quiet for a moment. She loves Harvey and she knows he’s telling her the truth. She wonders when she fell so hard she lost the ability to demand nothing less than everything from the alpha.

“Tell me who he is,” Scottie asks.

Harvey closes his eyes and immediately sees two ice-blue eyes looking at him in shock from the pavement. “He tried … he tried to rob me one night. On a bike, no less,” Harvey explains. “I broke his arm and he ran for it. I chased him down.”

“Sounds like love,” Scottie says softly.

“Lust, maybe,” Harvey replies, making light of what was probably the most earth-shattering experience of his life.

“Something drove you to take him in … care for him,” Scottie prods.

Harvey shrugs. “He was … he was so damn guileless. I have no idea how … kid was an omega whore for most of his life. I went back with him … to get his best friend and he finds out the kid’s been fucking their pimp for who knows how long … and he’s surprised.” Harvey huffs an amused breath. “I don’t know how … but he’s actually fucking surprised that this other omega pulled one over on him.”

“What made you love him?”

Harvey stills. “Who said I love him?”

Scottie pushes herself up. The sheet falls away and she sits beside Harvey with her perfect body exposed. She leans against him.

“I’m not stupid, Harvey. You saw him in that car and … the _sound_ you made … it was like a wounded animal. You love him, don’t you?”

Harvey runs a hand over his face. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me, Harvey,” Scottie insists.

Harvey gets out of bed and disappears for a moment. She hears water running and then he walks back in to sit on the edge of the bed. Harvey pulls a small box out of the nightstand and hands it to her. Scottie looks at him but opens it. Inside, nestled against black velvet, is a thin collar of platinum. It shimmers even in the dim light. Scottie gasps and runs her fingertips across it.

“I won’t deny I offered him everything I’m offering you, Scottie – but that doesn’t make you the consolation prize. I want you in my life, Scottie … will you accept this collar when your heat comes? Will you let me claim you as my mate?” Harvey asks quietly.

Silence makes him nervous but finally Scottie answers, “Yes.”

“I love you, Scottie … I swear I’ll be good for you.” Harvey says with a wide grin. Setting the box aside, he proceeds to show her just how good it can be.

After, while Harvey sleeps and she lies curled against him, Scottie knows that despite everything Harvey said – she just came in second.


	14. Too Proud to Beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh from wherever all the crazy ideas in my head come from. Thanks for sticking out my little rework there ... hope you like this even though the guys took me in a completely DIFFERENT direction than what I posted before.
> 
> Warning: I cried writing this because my heart just breaks for Mike.

Harvey doesn’t want him. Mike lies on his side and stares at the wall of his hospital room. The alpha with the smell like sunshine on linen and dark chocolate eyes … Mike closes his eyes and futilely tries not to think about Harvey’s touch or scent or any of the five million pieces of minutiae that his brain has recorded about the alpha. Tears squeeze out from behind his lids. He feels like he’ll never stop crying.

Mike feels so fucking stupid. The trap was so obvious he should have seen it a mile away. He hurts but they were able to repair the worst of the damage and he’ll heal eventually. It could have been worse.  He could have been dead.  Raped, torn and left bleeding?  Been there, done that.

Mike exhales shakily and listens to the erratic beat of his own heart.  It’s losing Harvey that makes breathing so hard. It’s losing Harvey that makes him want to start screaming and never stop.

He walked to Harvey’s apartment after the alphas left him because he couldn’t think clearly enough to go anywhere else. Mike's omega instinct took over and he simply went to the one place where he thought he could be safe.  Mike suddenly wonders if Harvey was mad about him knowing where the alpha lived.  He felt like a douche doing it, but Mike had to know.  He had to see where the alpha he fell for lived in real life.  Not a hidden safehouse or some other fake place ... his home.  Where he went when the work day was done.  Mike thought he'd never be able to find it, but he's always been good with a computer.  Part of the way his brain is wired.  Mike had to break through more wires and rat's nests than he thought possible before he finally tracked the man to an address.  It wasn't under Harvey's name but the name chosen made Mike smile ... Thomas Hagen.  Apparently they had similar tastes in movies.

After the attack, Mike simply walked there with the map of the city streets in his head.  Better than a Garman according to Trevor once upon a long time ago.  Mike winces again at the memory of his 'best friend' who was no friend at all.  Mike is sure Harvey considered that a weakness.  Harvey hates weakness.  Mike's thoughts circle back to the fact that Harvey doesn’t want him. His chest constricts and he whimpers softly.  Opening his eyes, Mike sees the hospital beige of the wall and it fits his mood exactly. All the color has leached out of his existence.

Going over reasons why Harvey would just let him rot like this, Mike comes to a few inescapable conclusions.  The glaring neon sign, of course, is that Mike has been claimed before. They never spoke of it, but Mike knows why Donna ordered the sub dermal test on him when she took him to the doctor. He knows what they found … he knows why Donna hugged him for a full minute after the doctor called her with the results of all his tests. He wonders if she told Harvey.  He can guess what the reaction was if she did.  It’s one thing to know your omega was a street-walking slut…quite another to know he was actually claimed by other alphas and whelped a pup for one.

The pup.  Mike groans and wipes his eyes angrily. Of _course_. He’d pushed _that_ memory to the back of his head and just kept turning away from it whenever it tried to surface.  It seems like it never happened now after everything.  A year out of his life when he was just fourteen.  Money changed hands and Mike was suddenly the incubator for a couple who couldn't carry a fetus to term.  None of his genetic material had been involved, just his body.  Sometimes, late in the night, Mike feels the ghost kicks of tiny feet against his ribs and he wonders where the pup they took from him is now.  Then he shoves the memory back into the black hole of his mind where he stashes his most hated thoughts and goes back to sleep.

He'd been young enough that the stretch marks were practically non-existent and the scar from the c-section was one of several in that area so no wonder Harvey didn't even notice.  But no nightmare in his life seems content to stay buried so of course the doctor told Donna and she told Harvey.   Mike imagines it didn't take the alpha long to stamp a big red ‘rejected’ across his name.  No alpha wanted to be second in line in the pup department.

Mike nods to himself. Of course, that had to be it. A whore, previously claimed, previously bred … no wonder Harvey hadn’t bothered to stick around after he’d been taken to the ER. Still … and Mike _knows_ it’s nothing but idiocy to even let this memory surface, but his brain isn’t one for listening to the _logical_ side of an argument. He hears Harvey saying, “I _can_ walk away, Mike … I don’t _want_ to.” It’s a pipe dream. A fool’s errand. Mike can think of a million reasons why he shouldn’t be hoping about this … and he ignores them all.  He wants to belive that he still has a chance. 

Mike rolls over and winces. He pushes himself upright and, after a little twisting, manages to get his chart out of the holder at the end of his bed. He scans it quickly and determines that he’ll be released in a day or so. Mostly they’re worried about the surgery … stitches tearing or infection. Mike checks the clock on the wall. Far enough from visiting hours that he doesn’t need to worry about visitors and they just did his vitals check and blood work. Mike slides the IV out of his arm and carefully turns the alarm off on the machines monitoring his stats. He needs to move quickly if he’s going to get the hell out of here and get to Harvey.

* * *

Mike sneaks down the hall and slips into a patient room. He ignores the pain that makes him feel like he’s going to pass out and steals a pair of ill-fitting jeans – thanks God they are baggy instead of tight – shirt, and shoes. He manages to make it down the hall a ways before a security guard spots him. Mike grimaces, expecting to be hauled back to his room. Instead, he’s escorted briskly right out the front door as an unwanted homeless person wandering the halls of the hospital. Mike ducks his head and limps off with a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. He finds his way to the subway and is grateful the clothes he appropriated belonged to a beta. He can hide like this until he reaches his destination.  The entire ride, Mike plays the conversation he wants to have with Harvey ... he rehearses his apology and his plea over and again.  It might not be dignified, but Mike could care less.  He has to take the chance.  He has to belive that Harvey might still want him but is too unsure to take the chance.  Mike manages to make it to the street just outside Harvey’s apartment building without incident.

Mike stares at the building. He hadn’t been in any condition to take it in really when he’d been here previously. The shining glass and metal structure scream _Alpha!_ and Mike shakes his head.  It definitely looks like someplace Harvey would live.  Impressive, stunning, expensive – Mike is sure these words could easily be applied to Harvey’s reason for living there. He pauses, trying to formulate a plan of getting into the building. Something that’ll let him reach Harvey’s penthouse before being dragged off by the police or security or whatever … Mike smiles. Something that’ll make Harvey notice him again.  He has no bike to ride this time, but there has to be a way. Mike studies the entrance and he’s about to embark on a bold ‘walk like you own the place no matter what you’re wearing’ attempt when he sees an elevator coming down the side of the building to stop in the lobby. He watches, transfixed, as the elevator glides down the side unaware that its very existence is crushing his heart with each slow inch of progress.

It’s a glass elevator and the couple inside are unaware – or maybe not – of the audience they have below. Not Mike, but the other anonymous passerby that can be found on any New York sidewalk day or night. They certainly don’t care if they notice. They kiss deeply and with obvious passion. Harvey’s hands drift up and down the woman’s shapely sides and come to rest on her hips.  Her dark hair frames a pale, lovely face and Mike knows if he were closer he would see no scars or disfiguring marks like what he carries on his torso. 

Mike swallows the rock in his throat as Harvey’s lips travel a path over the woman’s slender neck, remembering all too easily the feel of those lips on his own neck.  He rubs fingertips idly over his Adam's apple, recalling the deep bruise Harvey had put there ... a parody of a claiming mark.  He watches as the woman then tilts her head and his world collapses in on itself.  A dark line comes into view ... she’s wearing a mock-collar.  It’s an old but fond tradition that if an alpha intends to take an omega mate during his/her next heat, the omega wears a mock-collar of some non-metallic material to signify their status.  It’s the equivalent of an engagement ring with the metal collar given after a heat being the wedding band.  And the woman in Harvey's arms is wearing one.  From the way Harvey kisses it and smiles at the omega, it's fairly obvious he gave it to her. 

Harvey doesn't want him.  Harvey's moved on to an omega better suited to his station.  Harvey. Doesn't. Want. Mike-Fucking-Omega-Whore_Ross.

Mike watches, unable to move, as the elevator stops and the couple emerge. Harvey opens the car door for her and follows her in a moment later. Mike watches the taillights until they are gone. Then he turns and limps back to the subway station. He walks down the steps, down the hallway and pushes into a bathroom as soon as he finds one. He stumbles into a stall and throws up until nothing comes from his heaving.

_Stupid_. The street-omega voice grumbles. _Really … you really thought he was gonna hang around for your sorry ass? Especially now that said ass has been thoroughly reamed. Again?_

Mike shakes his head and the tears that have threatened since he woke up are suddenly gone. He survived this fucking world without Harvey Specter before … he sure as shit doesn’t need the alpha _now_. He looks at his bruised and battered face in the mirror and then down at his clothes. The door to the bathroom pushes open and a man wearing a cheap business suit enters. Mike watches him while pretending to wash his hands and style his hair. The man’s a beta, but Mike isn’t going to be picky at this point. The guy is pudgy, tired-looking and his scent leaves a _lot_ to be desired but Mike gives his best smile and ducks his head shyly while letting his own scent be as enticing as possible.  Street-omega emerges.

“So buddy … I need a little extra cash … “


	15. Search the Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the continuing support, my lovely readers. I love you all so very much. 
> 
> Warning: Daniel is back.

Harvey sits with Scottie at dinner. The restaurant is high-end and the wine is excellent. His intended is wearing a beautiful dress that offsets her dark eyes and hugs every curve on her body. Other alphas pass their table and give subtle apprising gazes. Harvey remains calm and simply regards Scottie with a knowing smile. She runs her perfectly manicured fingers over the mock-collar, knowing what that does to him.

Harvey half-chuckles, half-growls. He sips his wine and his smile widens as he watches his omega companion. Scottie is well-aware of the attention on her. She's the envy of half the omegas in the room and the fantasy of most of the alphas. Her beauty is a tool she's used more than once to her own benefit and she doesn't feel bad about that. Harvey's always enjoyed that piece of her personality. She knows how to play the game and she plays it well.

Scottie is many things, all of them on Harvey's mental list of a perfect mate. Even now, she's showing those watching that she is fully cognizant of who her alpha is -- smiling, Scottie tilts her head ever so slightly to expose more of the lambskin collar she wears. Harvey hears a few faint growls and gives one of his own that's pitched for Scottie's hearing alone. He grins when a flush rises up her neck in response to the praise. Scottie rolls her eyes.

“What?” Harvey asks innocently. “You started it.”

“Oh please,” Scottie teases. "No one plays the game like Harvey Specter."

"You're good," Harvey admits. "I'm just better."

They laugh. Harvey really does enjoy her company. So he smiles, he laughs and he jokes with Scottie … but he feels like his face is a painted on mask. He really does believe she'll be an excellent mate for him and when they return home, he kisses her and pours as much passion as he can into making love to her ... but it feels like someone else is moving his arms and legs. In another week, Scottie will be his mate. Harvey wonders if ache in his chest will disappear then.

* * *

Harvey thinks he's been careful. He thinks he's been subtle and he thinks he's good at hiding things from her, but Scottie knows. She knows that for the past two weeks he's been desperately searching for the omega named Mike Ross. She knows when his eyes go distant during a conversation that Harvey is thinking about the omega who walked out of a hospital and disappeared.

Part of her wants to rail against the _unfairness_ of it all and the other part silences her protests. In another week she'll be in heat and Harvey will claim her. She'll be his and he'll be hers. But inside, deep within her where only truth resides, Scottie knows she'll never have all of Harvey Specter's heart. Part of the man she loves will always and forever belong to Mike Ross ... the omega that Harvey thinks about when he gets up in the middle of the night and stares at the city lights from his balcony when he thinks she's asleep.

Harvey doesn't think she knows his secret. Scottie knows and she wonders if becoming Harvey's mate will ever ease the pressure on her heart.

* * *

Mike Ross is feeling no pain when he walks into the restaurant just behind his alpha. Like any well-behaved omega, he keeps his head and eyes down. It’s no great hardship to watch his shoes because just before they left the apartment, his alpha let him take a little weed with Trevor. So right now he’s flying high and it feels like he’s walking on cotton. Mike bites his lower lip to keep from giggling at that thought … large, fluffy cotton balls … all squishy and soft … he fights down the laugh because his alpha is _not_ the type to take braying laughter in public well. No ... that would, in fact, be very very _bad_ for Mike. He hiccups in a breath trying to regain control but the picture of giant cotton balls won't leave his brain.

“ _Mike_ …” Trevor gives him a sharp elbow in his ribcage as he hisses.

Mike turns and blinks at Trevor. They'd reunited when Mike returned to the projects with a specific goal in mind. Find an alpha. Find an alpha and forget he'd ever known Harvey Specter.

Mike hadn't forgotten Trevor's betrayal nor had he really forgiven him but Trevor had the contact he needed and so Mike made nice. After all, Trevor had only been surviving, same as Mike. He just didn't take into consideration the body count afterward. After finding Trevor and then letting his former pimp fuck him, Mike had been reintroduced to a man whose actions were the stuff of omega nightmares -- Daniel Hardman.

Mike was done walking the streets. He was done being at the beck and call of every fucking alpha in existence when he went into heat. When he doubted his course of action, Mike replayed Harvey and his new omega descending in the elevator. The memory strengthened his resolve. Mike did not hold any illusions about what he was doing. Life with Daniel would be excruciating. It might even be pretty damn short if he did the wrong thing.

Trevor had been horrified. His old alpha -- otherwise known as Kyle -- had been fairly close to horrified. Neither man had understood but Mike hadn't wavered and no way was Kyle going to lose a finder’s fee of that proportion so a meeting had been arranged. Mike gave his best first impression when the alpha took him and now he was wearing a collar, marked as Daniel's 'intended'. No romance, no expectations, no useless emotions ... Mike promised his loyalty and his body. Nothing more. In return, Daniel promised little more than basic needs and a hell of a lot of pain.

Mike accepted without looking back. The reason – the main reason, anyway – he’d chosen Daniel was exactly the expectation of pain. Pain to himself and pain to Harvey. He used the pain to forget ... to make his body forget how it had felt underneath Harvey. He used the demanding rules regarding his conduct to distract his mind from dwelling on the dark-eyed alpha who had offered him love and a home before it all went pear-shaped. And, in a dark unhappy place in his heart, Mike hoped it hurt Harvey every damn time the man saw Daniel and knew who was in his bed.

Tonight was dinner in public in the city proper since Mike walked out of the hospital. He'd been on edge all day and Daniel had been strangely accommodating. Mike just had to keep it together. Somehow, he and Trevor succeed. Or think they have. Once seated Daniel reaches across and grips Mike’s arm so hard he sees stars. The voice, low and measured, cuts through whatever drug haze Mike had … his consciousness is now clearly focused on the pain flaring up from his forearm. He whines softly as Trevor sobers and sits back, posture perfect and his eyes focused on his lap. Mike knows he won’t interfere and is probably praying Daniel’s attention doesn’t fall on him.

“We discussed this, _Michael_ ,” the alpha says. “I think I’ve been very … _lenient._ After all, I allowed you to partake of your pharmaceutical assistance because you were nervous. I allowed your _friend_ to accompany you because you were nervous. I specifically chose _this_ restaurant because they are not so strict regarding the behavior of omegas in public because you were nervous. Is there a reason you would now try to embarrass me by acting like a giggling fool?”

Mike shakes his head. “So-sorry, alpha. I’m so sorry … I’ll do better … I ---ooowww – I promise! Promise!”

Mike’s voice goes up in pitch but not in volume as he pleads for forgiveness through the pain. His alpha is deliberately pressing on the arm Harvey broke so long ago. Mike can almost feel the bone give. Those at the tables around him go on with their business. A few omegas give him sympathetic glances but it’s no different here than anywhere in the projects. Omega steps out of line, omega gets punished. Just the way it is.

“ _P-p-please_ , alpha … forgive me … I’ll be good …” Mike whimpers.

The pressure releases but Mike doesn’t withdraw his arm until he sees a slight nod from the man. Stupid. Mike berates himself mentally. He's got to be good for the rest of the night or things will end painfully. Well, _more_ painfully than it would otherwise. He’ll pay for this, Mike knows that but hopefully he won’t end up with anything broken. He swallows and looks up at the alpha through his eyelashes. Sex is the only real card he's got in his deck and he already knows it's the one that Daniel craves more than anything.

“How – how can I make it up to you, alpha?” Mike asks huskily. He pouts his lips ever so slightly.

A hand, far too soft for Mike’s taste, grips his chin and lifts his head. Mike keeps his eyes demurely down.

“Ah, Michael, Michael … you tempt me. And that mouth of yours just begs to be used … yes, I will let you appease my temper,” the alpha smirks. “Omega, you will order for me as usual … I assume you _can_ remember how I prefer my steak?”

“Yes, alpha,” Trevor says quietly, not looking up.

“Good … your alpha will enjoy a good report from me for once if you get it right.”

Mike follows his alpha to the restroom. He ignores the looks he gets from other patrons. If his alpha notices him returning the gazes, he’ll end the night in a hospital. No, it’s just easier to keep his attention on the heels of his alpha’s shoes until he’s allowed to look up.

Once in the bathroom, he sinks gracefully to his knees in a stall and begins working his alpha’s fly open. In the back of his mind, Mike pictures another alpha … one with a bright smile that always looked like he knew the inside joke. He pictures dark chocolate eyes that gleamed when he was pleased and all but shot sparks when he was angry. Eyes that had looked at Mike with desire once upon a time. Mike knows he’s chosen a course of action that will punish them both for a lifetime but his heart is shattered and he can’t bring himself to stop.

“Penny for your thoughts, Michael …” the alpha above him asks.

Mike clears his thoughts of Harvey and smiles around what’s in his mouth and laves his tongue a certain way along the underside. The alpha jerks and groans. Mike feels hands grip his hair tightly but he doesn’t fight it. He knows the alpha is close. Sure enough, fingers slither down to Mike’s neck and hook under the leather collar he now wears. Mike fights down his shudder. The collar is a sign that the glimpse Harvey gave him of what could have been is gone forever. He’s sought out an alpha that can keep him warm, dry and fed – everything else is just details. He’ll never know love or gentleness but Harvey pretty much made it clear he wasn’t worth that anyway.

Mike grunts softly as the alpha twists his fingers and the collar cuts off most of his air. He’s used to this … he just keeps working his mouth and tongue until hot saltiness finally spills down his throat just as black spots begin to dot his vision. The alpha gasps and releases Mike who has to brace himself against the stall to keep from falling over. He licks the alpha clean and resettles his clothing. Then he waits on his knees, head down.

“Good job, Michael,” the alpha growls.

Mike can’t stop his body’s response and he shivers from the alpha praise. The man chuckles. “Always defiant, aren’t you? Well, once I claim you it’ll be easier to accept,” the alpha pulls him up by his collar. “You’ll enjoy being my omega, Michael … you’ll see …”

Mike gives into the kiss. He’s surprised when the tongue pushes something else into his mouth. His eyes widen.

“See? I’m not entirely without compassion to your nerves, boy. Now then … time to see what havoc your friend has wrought upon my food order,” the alpha says.

Mike is sinking into the drug fog again as the pill dissolves on his tongue. He smiles lazily. “Thanks … alpha … “

Daniel Hardman smiles as Mike’s bright blue eyes darken then dilate. He knows the drug will keep the omega happily compliant for the evening. He’ll even let Daniel use his more … _adventurous_ … toys without too much complaint. He watches Mike’s body relax as he washes his hands and Mike dries them with a fresh towel. He pats the omega on the cheek.

“Clean up and we’ll –“

The door to the restroom opens and both men look up to see Harvey Specter standing there. Mike swallows, the pleasant numbness from the drug suddenly vanishing. He’s frozen by the blank expression on Harvey’s face.

“Daniel,” Harvey says carefully.

“Harvey,” Daniel replies.

Mike drops his eyes before Daniel notices and earns a hand through his hair. He shakes a little thinking he’s done something wrong but Daniel chuckles.

“It’s ok, Michael …this is rather opportune. You have a chance to say good-bye. I’m going back to the table now,” Daniel says. “Don’t take too long.”

Daniel walks out without another look at Mike or Harvey. Mike starts washing his hands and then making use of the complimentary toiletries.

“Better rinse good,” Harvey says, walking over to use the urinal.

“Fuck you,” Mike grumbles as he spits.

“No, you most decidedly did _not_ do that,” Harvey quips as he washes his hands.

Mike ignores the comment, straightens his tie and starts to leave when Harvey intercepts him. Mike dances back out of reach.

“Don’t, Harvey,” Mike warns.

“Is _this_ what you wanted? Is this _better_ for you? Daniel-fucking-Hardman?!? Mike … you said he _hurts_ omegas … is he – is he -- ?” Harvey asks.

“You didn’t want me, you don’t get to say what I do with my life,” Mike snaps back. “And yes … he _hurts_ me. He nearly broke my fucking arm earlier because I got the giggles. But you know what … I don’t care. I just don’t fucking care anymore, Harvey. So you can go back to that pretty little omega of yours with the dark hair and the perfect skin … claim her, fuck her, have all the little Specter pups – that’s what _you_ wanted. Well, now you got it. Bona fide.”

Harvey stalks up to Mike but doesn’t touch him. “Who do you think you’re foolin’, kid? You’re doing this to hurt me … fine. You’re doing a bang up job of that … but don’t you fucking _dare_ try to say I didn’t want you. _You_ turned _me_ down, remember?”

“And when I went to beg your forgiveness I find you with _her_ … sure as shit didn’t take you long to slap a collar on that. God, does she come with papers?” Mike retorts.

“Mike … why Daniel? Why would you do that to yourself? Seriously? How many pills do you have to pop to be able to stand him touching you, hmm?” Harvey snarls.

“Him touching me isn’t the issue, Harvey – it’s forgetting I ever knew _you_ that I take the pills for – god in heaven I wish I’d never met you,” Mike grinds out. “Get out of my way.”

Harvey desperately grabs at Mike’s arm and the omega almost breaks free but his reflexes are dull from the drugs. He finds himself pulled up against Harvey, feeling the muscled body underneath the suit and the warm scent he’s missed. Mike groans. He’s tough and a survivor but this close to Harvey he forgets every bit of his bluster. His defenses evaporate like so much smoke.

“Harvey, don’t … I can’t –“

“Tell me you want to stay with him … look me in the eye and tell me Daniel is who you want to call ‘alpha’ for the rest of your days and I’ll go. I’ll never bother you again,” Harvey promises.

Mike looks at Harvey unhappily. “You won’t be able to … you’ll be mated to _her_.”

“I will never look back if you say you want me right now, Mike … just say it … say it …” Harvey pleads.

Mike whimpers when Harvey’s lips crash down on his. He wants to fight him off and run for Daniel before this goes horribly wrong, but here in Harvey’s arms is _exactly_ where he wants to be. He wants to be held just like this … like he’s all Harvey ever wants out of life. Mike pulls back with a gasp and finds no words will come. He gapes like a fish struggling to breathe on a beach and shakes his head.

“I love you too much …” Mike says in a vague whisper.

Harvey looks helplessly at Mike. Twice, the omega has driven him to beg, something he _never_ does. Mike backs away from Harvey knowing he’s giving up the one person he’ll love for the rest of his life. He makes a sound … a wounded animal sound. He doesn’t know it’s the same sound Harvey made the night he lay broken in the back of Ray’s car. Mike turns and practically runs out of the restroom, leaving Harvey fighting back tears. He somehow manages to get control of himself and stalks back to his table.

Scottie looks up at him worriedly. “Harvey? What happened? I saw …. isn’t that Mike Ross over there?”

Harvey looks over at the table where Mike is sitting again, eyes down. He can see Daniel’s deep displeasure at what he smells. He sees Mike shivering as Daniel leans in close and speaks in Mike’s ear. The omega shakes his head and looks up in fear but Daniel has a hold of his neck and Harvey can almost make out the scent of alpha anger from where he stands.

It takes Harvey less than a minute to cross the room. He doesn’t hear Scottie’s shouts from behind him. He can only hear his own heart thundering his ears. His brain isn’t functioning on logic and reason any longer. It’s on instinct drive. His omega … the sweet coffee scent he bonded to weeks ago is frightened and hurt. Harvey’s fist finds Daniel’s jaw, sending the alpha sprawling to the floor. Harvey follows him down, still swinging.

Mike told Harvey once that when alphas in an enclosed area get set off, “a lotta furniture gets broken”.   He was not wrong.


	16. Not the Easiest Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ... hope you enjoy this one.

Harvey sits on an exam table in the emergency room, head hanging down. He feels the steady pulsing ache in his left shoulder which is dislocated. His ribs are singing a long and loud opera where they're cracked. Harvey shifts slightly and winces. Various bruises and abrasions begin to make their presence known and he knows he’ll ache like a son of a bitch the next morning. It's not the first time he's been here and he's sure it won't be the last. It is, however, the first time he's felt so ... blank ... about a fight and its aftermath.

“Harvey?”

Harvey slowly raises his head. Donna walks toward him one careful step at a time. Harvey belatedly realizes his left is swelling shut. He squints at his assistant. She shakes her head as she takes in his condition. He leans into her touch when she presses a cool palm against his least abraded cheek. They've been together too long for the sight of him beaten to hell to bother her. Donna is well-versed in the art of stitching up a knife slash or digging out a gun slug. Harvey's bled in Donna's arms ... that sort of intimacy ties two people together. He braces himself for what she's going to say.

“Harvey, Harvey, Harvey … you certainly have a way with people,” Donna says.

“You should see the other guy,” Harvey quips.

Donna chuckles but there is little humor in it. “I have seen the other guy … you nearly killed him, Harvey.”

“I know.”

“Jessica is livid,” Donna adds.

“I know.”

“Scottie is …” Donna begins, but then she just hands him the mock-collar.

Harvey stares at the collar as he takes it. Soft. Supple. It reminded him of the skin just on the inside of Scottie's thigh. He blinks, surprised that there are actually tears threatening. Harvey remembers looking for the lovely omega after the fight. The police were holding him at bay even though he was past resisting at that point. He couldn't find the familiar line of her face in the crowd. Harvey runs a thumb over the silver buckle on the collar. It was thin to lay flush with the collar – he'd had the thing custom made just for her to compliment her dark hair and eyes. And it had – perfectly.

Harvey sighs. It had all been planned out – perfectly. But in the end, Harvey knows it was never perfect. He was never going to be able to give Scottie what she needed ... what she deserved. His heart belongs to another and while he did love Scottie, it wasn't the all-consuming _need_ he has for another omega. Harvey thinks about what was supposed to happen in less than a week and his blood suddenly runs cold. He looks up at Donna, stricken.

“She’s only a few days off her next heat … make sure she’s safe? With someone or not … I don’t want her … “

“Already handled,” Donna says softly, laying a gentle hand on Harvey's arm.

“Thank you,” Harvey replies quietly, returning the soft touch. He lays the collar to one side with a brief brush of his fingertips.

Donna stands near him in silence for a moment.

“Harvey, are you going to ask or do I have to make you?”

Harvey closes his eyes. He replays the fight in his head. He remembers hitting Daniel, remembers going to ground and continuing to pummel the man. Daniel has been out of the field and his fighting skills are slow. Still, the man lands several very painful hits hence Harvey's cracked ribs. Harvey is gone into alpha rage so his own moves are emotion-based instead of being thought-out. Bad way to fight. Harvey remembers letting Daniel too close ... too near and then his shoulder was coming out of the socket.

Harvey winces at the next memory ... Mike launching himself between two snarling alphas yelling his name. Suicidal for an omega to do that, especially between two alphas trained as Harvey and Daniel are trained. Still, Harvey knows Mike couldn't have done anything else – they're bonded no matter how hard they've tried to convince themselves otherwise. Mike's instinct will _always_ be to protect Harvey. If Scottie had truly been linked to him by anything other than emotion, she would have been right beside Mike. It's the realization of that absence that makes Harvey look up suddenly.

“Mike got him a good one before Daniel threw him into that pillar,” Harvey says with a faint grin. “I broke his nose but I think Mike loosened a few teeth.”

Donna smiles and sits next to Harvey on the bed. He sighs again and in his head sees Mike ... his handsome, reckless omega ... go flying hard into a support pillar made of marvel. He hears Mike's skull hit with a loud crack. He saw literally saw red after that and remembers little until the hard shock of a police taser rod and a spike of agony through his own head. Harvey exhales shakily. He sees Mike, motionless and limp, being put into an ambulance.

“Is he ... is Mike ... ?“

Donna sighs. “He’s fine, Harvey. Well, as fine as an omega thrown into a marble post can be – he’s got a major concussion so they’ll keep him overnight. Rachel is with him. He’s been asking for you.”

Harvey frowns. “He has? Me?”

Donna rolls her eyes. “God save me from clueless alphas. Of __course__ he’s been asking for you, you wonderfully stupid man. __You’re__ his alpha.”

Harvey shakes his head. “He chose Daniel …”

Donna puts a perfectly manicured finger under Harvey’s chin and tilts it up. He winces but is actually a little unnerved by the look in her green eyes.

“Do __not__ finish that comment. You two have caused me quite enough extra work, thank you. Get your shit together, Harvey,” Donna says menacingly. “You love him, he loves you and if you two don’t realize you’re more than just ‘attracted’ to each other by now I have no hope for either of you.”

Harvey sighs. He nods tiredly. “And Daniel?”

“You did a number on him after he tossed Mike. If Ray hadn’t taken that cop’s baton and cracked you with it …”

“Wait … __Ray__ hit me? I thought they had taser rods,” Harvey asked.

“They __did__ ,” Jessica’s voice makes them both turn. “But you are so blessedly stubborn, you refused to go down until Ray applied a little love tap to your skull.”

“That would explain the headache,” Harvey grumbles. He looks at Jessica. “So now what?”

“I should can your ass for what you did … but Daniel’s extracurricular activities trump that for now. An omega that was at Daniel's table last night mentioned that they should talk to his alpha … and they are doing that right now in exchange for a deal,” Jessica says. “Daniel is disavowed … we never knew him. Understood?”

Harvey nods. “And me?”

“You are very lucky, Harvey. Witnesses willing to testify you didn’t interfere until Daniel began to hurt Mike,” Jessica said. “And Mike’s system was full of a known compliance drug – a highly illegal one. Mike’s already undergone a rape kit that bears out what Daniel’s been doing to him for the past two weeks.”

Harvey can’t stifle the growl that rumbles through his chest. Jessica snorts but then her look softens.

“Harvey … Daniel’s house … Mike’s one of the few ... apparently ... that have seen it and lived. When he gets out of the hospital ... well, the authorities have a strong case for the death penalty,” Jessica says. “I don’t know all the details but just some of what the agents mentioned … Mike might have to testify.”

“Mike’s strong. He can do it,” Harvey croaks, his throat closing with emotion. “He survived nearly ten years on the street fucking any alpha that could pay … Daniel was probably a walk in the park. And even if … no matter __what__ that fucker did to him … I still want him. He’s _mine_.”

“Good, because you and I both know Daniel will not take this lying down. Mike will be in danger and you are going to be one of the few that can actually protect him. So you’d better be sure,” Jessica warns.

“I am,” Harvey growls.

* * *

Jessica and Donna leave shortly after that and Harvey spends his evening watching useless TV. When he finally manages to relax enough to possibly sleep, Harvey is brought back to full wakefulness by the sound of his door opening and closing. Harvey closes his hand over the blade Donna slipped to him earlier. He waits for the attack but then a warm, sweet scent fills his consciousness and he sits up straight.

“Mike! What the ever-loving _fuck_?!?” Harvey barks.

The omega is standing in what are obviously not his clothes, swaying unsteadily. He has one hand pressed to his head and Harvey can see the tape on his arm where the I.V. was ... Harvey is out of the bed and gathering Mike to him.

Harvey growls softly, letting it rumble through his frame so Mike can feel it. The omega presses his face against Harvey's neck and breathes unevenly. 

“Please let me stay ... please Harvey ... please ... don't make me go ... don't let them hurt me ... don't ... “

Harvey gently shushes the frantic young man and guides him to his bed. He eases them both onto it and lays back, letting Mike wrap himself against his body.  He presses the call button and holds Mike tighter when the omega whines.

“No ... you promised...”

“I promised I would take care of you and that's what's going to happen,” Harvey presses a kiss against the blonde hair and ignores the other scents there. He only focuses on Mike's sweet coffee scent. “I love you, Mike. I'm not going anywhere. Just relax, kid ... I've got you.”

Mike whimpers softly but he gradually obeys his alpha.

“I love you too Harvey.”


	17. Hard For Us Both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex ... after a fashion. Thanks for being so patient on this update. It's a little bit longer just for ya'll.
> 
> I'm so far behind on comment replies ... I'm trying to get back to you all but if I miss anyone know that I love you all for your readership and I love your support.
> 
> This wasn't Mike's heat and I'm not QUITE done with this one yet. Loose end or two to wrap up.

Mike looks across the city from Harvey's balcony. It reminds him of nights spent atop a run-down hotel in the projects. The supports of the decrepit neon sign made a perfect perch to watch the sun set and the lights appear against the dark blocks of buildings. It didn't matter then who had and who had not ... everyone had the same view. He smiles when arms slide around him and warm lips press against his neck. Harvey's scent fills his nose and Mike relaxes against the broad chest behind him. He sighs as the reason for the new view comes back to him.

“Harvey ... I'm sorry you had to relocate because of me ...”

Harvey turns Mike to face him and stops his voice with a hard, demanding kiss that steals the omega's breath. When he pulls back, he meets Mike's gaze directly.

“I should be apologizing to you, Mike ... this life ... are you sure you know what you're getting into?” Harvey says as he mouths along the young man's jaw.

Mike lets his eyes slide shut and focuses on the feel of Harvey's lips. The warm cotton smell of the alpha makes him feel calm. Mike turns his head until their mouths meet and opens to Harvey. He loves the way Harvey immediately presses home, tasting him like he's a fine wine. Mike tries but he can't hold back the groan that bubbles up. Harvey smiles and walks them into the penthouse proper without breaking the kiss. After another moment or two he finally releases Mike and grins at the faint whine that produces.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Harvey reminds him.

Mike shrugs. “Like I care about moving all the time? Nothing new. I just hate –“

“It is _not_ because of you, Mike. Ok, this time maybe, but we’re gonna be doing this more often than you think for one reason or another,” Harvey says seriously.

“Fair warning,” Mike agrees. “Now can we go back to the other discussion …?” Mike brushes his lips over Harvey’s.

The alpha chuckles and turns away after a brief kiss.

“Go get ready for bed; I'm going to close up here.”

Mike goes into the bedroom. He toes off his shoes and then stops. Staring at the bed, Mike freezes. He hears Harvey come into the room. He feels the familiar embrace and looks at Harvey. He expects disappointment or even anger but there's only a fond regard edged with concern.

“Mike?” Harvey looks over at the bed. He tightens his arms around the omega. “I can wait, Mike ... however long it takes. I can wait.”

Mike exhales sharply and pulls away, hugging himself. “I don't _want_ you to wait, Harvey! I want ... I want _you_!”

“Ok,” Harvey begins softly. “So tell me what you need me to do, kid ... as Donna will gladly tell you, I suck at relationships.” Harvey gestures to the hallway. “Do I need to take the guest room?”

Mike shakes his head. “No ... gods I feel like I’m losing my mind! Why is this so _hard?_ You'd think I was some sort of fucking ... _virgin_ ... or something.”

Harvey chuckles. “Not virginal, perhaps ... but Mike – you _are_ new at this.”

“Huh?” Mike can't manage anything more eloquent at Harvey's assertion he isn't familiar with the act of sex.

“No ... you know _how_ to do it ... you can probably teach me a few things in that regard ... but you've never had an alpha. Daniel-fucking-Hardman and that asshole pimp of yours most definitely do _not_ count,” Harvey says when Mike opens his mouth to protest. “Like I said before … you don’t think you deserve this … deserve to have an alpha that wants you and wants to take care of you.”

Harvey steps over and gradually gets Mike to allow him to wrap his arms around him again. He tastes the skin just behind Mike's ear, giving small licks to the soft patch there that concentrates Mike's scent and flavor. He enjoys the shivers that ripple through the omega.

“Harvey ... I can't be ... I'm not _polished_ like her,” Mike whispers with a shiver that has nothing to do with the way Harvey is making him feel. “I’m so fucking screwed up.”

Harvey leans back to see the omega's face. “Good.”

Mike's eyes dart to Harvey's in surprise. “What?”

Harvey releases Mike with a soft kiss against his forehead. “I said 'good'.” Harvey begins pulling off his own shoes and then his shirt. He looks over at Mike before going into the bathroom.

“If I really wanted perfection, Mike, I’d have kept Scottie. I would never have gone back for you in the projects. Hell, I wouldn’t have chased you down in the first place. You’re fucked up … so what? You think _normal_ people go into my line of work? You think I’m emotionally and mentally _balanced?_ Kid, we’ve all got secrets and you aren’t the only one who wakes up screaming … and you’re gonna learn all about that stuff eventually. For now … I just want you to understand one thing: I’m not giving you the option to walk away again. If you run, I _will_ find you. If you run again, I will follow you _again_. I can be a persistent son of a bitch when I want something, Mike,” Harvey’s voice drops into the alpha range that makes Mike’s skin break out in goose bumps. “And I want _you_.”

Mike is still gaping when Harvey closes the bathroom door. He hears the shower start a moment later and wonders what the hell just happened.

* * *

Harvey stands under the spray and studies the pattern in the tile under his feet. He took a chance declaring his intent so forcefully when Mike is still hesitant but he doesn't want any more misunderstandings between them. He wants the omega to know exactly what Harvey wants out of this relationship. It's new to him as well but he likes the feeling. He hopes that Mike is there when he gets out of the shower. He really doesn’t want to have to go hunting tonight.

Lost in thought, Harvey doesn't hear the door open and softly close. He only realizes he's not alone when the steam carries Mike's scent to him. Harvey raises his head and looks through the glass door at the omega. Mike is standing, naked, just outside the shower. They stare at each other for a minute before Harvey pushes the door open. Mike steps into the shower and pulls it shut. Harvey keeps himself still, letting Mike decide. The young man steps close to Harvey, pulling himself flush.

“Don't let me run this time,” Mike whispers. “I can't promise I won't try ... but don't let me. I want you too ... but I hear ... _them_ ... they're so loud ... you have to be louder.”

“I can do that,” Harvey whispers back, pressing their foreheads together again. “I'll scream from the fucking rooftop if you need me to ... or I'll send Donna.”

“Oooh,” Mike says, kissing Harvey softly. “Dirty pool, old man. Dirty pool.”

“Mmmm ... whatever tool gets the job done ... anything else?” Harvey asks, letting his fingers dance up Mike's spine.

Mike shakes his head. “If I think of something ... I'm sure I'll know where to find you ...”

“I’m sure you will …” Harvey agrees.

Harvey pulls Mike under the spray with him and then turns, leaving Mike with the water pouring over him. He reaches to the shelf and pulls the bar of soap into his hands. Mike watches as Harvey builds up a thick lather and then motions him out of the waterfall. Mike cocks an eyebrow when Harvey motions him to turn around but Harvey’s _please_ of a look makes him just smile and do as he’s told.

Harvey runs his hands from the hairline on Mike’s neck down over his shoulders. His fingers massage over muscle and skin making Mike bite his lower lip to stifle a groan that has nothing to do with sex and everything to do with how good it feels to have his back massaged. Harvey smiles.

“Got a lot of tension, Mike … I’ll have to set you up an appointment or two with my masseuse, Zoe,” Harvey comments as his palms roam over Mike’s warm shoulder blades.

“Great … awesome …” Mike murmurs.

Harvey chuckles and gathers more lather before moving down Mike’s back. He presses his thumbs into the hollows just above the omega’s backside making Mike release a sinful groan and jerk forward slightly.

“Oh _god_ …” Mike says.

“Again … lot of tension built up here …” Harvey teases.

By focusing Mike’s attention on the massage and his tense muscles, Harvey is keeping the omega’s thoughts from wandering to what his back reveals to Harvey. It doesn’t matter that Harvey has already mapped and examined every single mark on Mike’s body … there are new ones now that Harvey didn’t put there. Cuts and bites that Harvey knows came from Daniel. Harvey doesn’t care … when he claims Mike he intends to make sure it’s the only mark Mike will ever care about again. For now, however, he knows that if Mike thinks about it, he’ll get self-conscious and shamed again which Harvey wants to avoid. He kneels and runs his hands down Mike’s legs. He smiles when he feels the shiver that isn’t about muscles relaxing. He can already scent Mike’s arousal building. He ignores it and his body’s response and taps Mike’s ankle to get him to lift a foot. Mike balks.

“Harvey, you don’t have to wash my –“

“Didn’t ask, did I? Lift.”

Mike does so and another blush-inspiring groan escapes when Harvey’s thumb runs up his arch. “God, where did you learn how to _do_ that?”

Harvey grins smugly. “Anatomy 101 … comes in useful when I have to disable an attacker.”

Harvey stands and pushes Mike under the water before rearranging him again facing him. He lathers up again.

“Can you do a Vulcan nerve pinch?” Mike asks with a smile that’s almost all 10-year-old boy.

Harvey kisses the omega’s nose with an arched eyebrow.   “Maybe…”

“Are you like James Bond?”

Harvey blows out a dismissive breath. “He wishes he was me, kid.”

“Yeah … you’re definitely hotter than Daniel Craig …” Mike says. He grunts as Harvey finds another tangle of muscle in his chest.

Harvey meets Mike’s eyes as his hands slide down the leaner man’s torso. Both of them are very obviously into the shower but Harvey stops short of Mike’s groin area making the omega groan.

“Evil,” Mike moans.

“A minute ago I was James Bond,” Harvey reminds him.

“That was before you became a cocktease …” Mike stops with a fierce blush. He drops his eyes. “Shit ... look who's talking ... ex-omega street walker ...”

Harvey’s hand closes over Mike’s erection making the omega jerk his hips forward with a shocked cry. He meets Harvey’s eyes with a shaky laugh. “H-he-hey now …”

“Don’t talk yourself down, Mike … ok? I hate it and you being hesitant about something that’s going to affect both of us? Different than being a cocktease … _very_ different. Rinse off,” Harvey orders, releasing Mike.

The omega does so uneasily. He’s equal parts afraid of Harvey’s sudden aggression and more turned on than he should be. When he’s free of suds, Harvey turns off the water and pulls a thick blue robe around himself before wrapping Mike in a dark gray one. They towel their hair dry and Harvey leads him into the bedroom again. Mike stands, unsure of what to do while Harvey starts the fireplace and cuts the lights. He selects several of his favorite slow jazz albums and sets the player on shuffle. Then he walks over to Mike, pulls him close and kisses him softly. When he feels the body in his arms relax a little, Harvey looks at the ice blue eyes he finds so enthralling.

“I want to make love to you tonight, Mike. I want to show you what this is _supposed_ to be between an alpha and their omega,” Harvey kisses Mike gently. “You don’t even know what you do to me, kid … let me show you?”

Mike regards Harvey only a moment. He ignores every red flag going up right now because he knows it’s only old fears rearing their heads. He nods.

“Ok, Harvey,” Mike whispers.

* * *

Mike lies back on the cools sheets, free of the robe and watches Harvey straddle him. The alpha brackets Mike’s head with his arms and proceeds to deliver another of the kisses that make him forget how to talk. When the lips start traveling down his throat, Mike groans. His own hands drift uselessly along Harvey’s back and shoulders. Harvey senses Mike’s nerves and looks up.

“Relax … touch me or don’t … I’m not keeping score … let it happen, ok?”

Mike nods but his nerves are on edge. He’s used to being the one _giving_ pleasure, not getting it. Hell, his first night with Harvey was the first time he’d ever even known his body was capable of a pain-free orgasm. Here they are again and Mike’s at sea … drifting and not sure which way to go.

Harvey sucks a dark mark into his hip and Mike’s attention is back on the matter at hand. He moans when Harvey’s lips brush his cock and then move off to other places to leave more marks. When the alpha finally slides up to kiss Mike again, the omega is wet and more than ready for him but Harvey doesn’t press home. Instead, he spends another long interval just … kissing.

Mike gets bolder, reaching between them and taking Harvey’s erection in hand. The alpha groans a little and presses them together but he still doesn’t push to take. He waits, watching Mike who is at his wits end.

“Harvey … I don’t … I don’t know what to _do_ …” Mike pleads, humiliated. His face is hot and he can feel tears building.

Harvey leans down and nips at Mike’s earlobe before saying on hot breath. “You let _me_ take care of _you_ , Mike.”

Harvey shifts and sits beside Mike, arousal ignored for the moment. He puts his hand on Mike’s thigh to keep the omega on his back, looking at him. He keeps that little physical contact while he continues.

“Mike … I want this … I want you and everything you’re doing? Just right … you’re doing everything _just right._ ”

“I’m not _doing_ anything, Harvey!” Mike says, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Harvey chuckles and pulls Mike’s wrist until the omega lowers his hands. “Bingo.”

“Bingo?” Mike sits up, ignoring Harvey’s faint growl. “Bingo? Harvey … you’re making me feel awesome and I haven’t got a fucking clue what to do with that … omegas service alphas not the other way around!”

“Says who?”

“Says … says every alpha that ever walked the fucking earth!” Mike says, irritated.

“Mike, what did you think I meant when I said I wanted to make love to you?” Harvey asks, confused. “Usually that means _I_ take the lead.”

“Well … yeah … until I mean … until I’m … god this is embarrassing,” Mike groans falling back.

“You let me before,” Harvey points out.

“You weren’t making love to me you were driving me out of my fucking head while _giving_ me head!” Mike barks. “Besides … I didn’t know you yet … I didn’t know what the hell was going on.”

“ _You_ started that one if I remember right,” Harvey says.

“ _Aaannnd_ I thought you’d just fuck me … but then you started doing everything else and I kinda got distracted,” Mike admits.

“So let me ‘distract’ you again,” Harvey offers.

“Harvey …”

Harvey shakes his head. “Enough … Mike, do you know what I see when I look at you?”

“A skinny omega that pisses you off daily?”

Harvey chuckles. “Not quite … I see _you_ , Mike.” Harvey leans his chin on one knee. “A minute ago … before you let that incredible brain of yours go running off with you … you were so wet and ready for me, weren’t you?”

Mike swallows and nods.

“Those perfect blue eyes of yours were so dark … you wanted me, didn’t you?”

Mike nods, half-mesmerized by Harvey’s voice.

“You have no idea how you looked … spread out underneath me, smelling like heaven and looking like sin … gorgeous … you had me in the palm of your hand – literally – and you think you weren’t doing _exactly_ what you were supposed to do?” Harvey asks. He can hear the omega’s breathing deepening and see his eyes dilating again. “Omegas are supposed to please their alphas right?”

Mike nods. He thinks he’s forgotten how to form words.

Harvey unfolds and moves over Mike, forcing the omega onto his back again under Harvey. He leans in and scents along Mike’s neck while pressing their bodies together again. His breath is hot and Mike suddenly wants to feel that heat everywhere. He shudders as Harvey nips very lightly at his throat.

“Guess what, Mike – _nothing_ would please me more than to drill you right into this mattress,” Harvey growls.

Mike groans and whatever reservations or doubts he had about anything evaporate straight out of his brain. He pulls Harvey down against him, spreading his legs to let Harvey’s cock slide against his slick crease. He trembles when Harvey’s growl deepens and vibrates against his neck. Mike whines when Harvey’s teeth play over the sensitive skin, but there is no bite, just the promise of one.

Harvey captures Mike’s mouth again while circling his hips and rubbing just the tip of himself against Mike’s entrance. The omega groans and writhes underneath Harvey, threatening to push him past his control limit. He sucks out Mike’s lower lip and stares down at the young man who’s looking at him like it’s the first time they’ve met. He presses their foreheads together.

“Still your call, Mike … “ Harvey says raggedly.

Mike shifts, startling Harvey. The omega wraps his legs around Harvey’s waist and pulls him down. The alpha gasps as his cock slides home and a wide smile blossoms on Mike’s face. He might not want to think _too_ hard about where Mike learned that trick but he’s certainly not going to complain when he’s sheathed in wet heat that’s demanding he move. So he does.

Mike’s head drops back as Harvey fills him and finds that one spot inside that makes him see stars. His brain, usually going in a thousand different directions while an alpha takes him, is now only capable of one thought … Harvey. It’s the name he screams when he comes. Only later does his brain tell him that Harvey whispered _his_ name like a prayer when came. He’s smiling when he falls asleep with his alpha wrapped around him.


	18. Lay Down His Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic fight scene. Also .... I'm not an expert about fight scenes so be gentle. I've just been mad at Daniel through all of this and wanted him dealt with ... 
> 
> Love you all!

Mike rolls over with a sleepy purr when he realizes the warm body next to him is gone. Prying one eye open, Mike sees Harvey heading to the bathroom.

“Harvey?”

“Just gonna shower … go back to sleep,” Harvey walks back to the bed and plants a soft kiss on Mike’s head. He wrinkles his nose. “Yeah … you’ll need one too. And I’m going to have to burn those sheets.”

Mike chuckles with a yawn. “Not my fault you went all ‘alpha’ and marked your territory – like a thousand times.”

Harvey’s growl is decidedly possessive and Mike feels his body respond. “Four. We went  _four_ times … obviously I have to work on your math skills.”

“Don’t forget the balcony … and your office …”

“Smart mouth for an omega,” Harvey says with a smile.

“My memory is just better than yours,” Mike replies.

Harvey huffs a laugh and heads to the bathroom again. Mike watches his alpha’s backside appreciatively until the door shuts. He rolls over and smiles at the ceiling.  _His_ alpha. Harvey Specter, for all intents and purposes, is  _his_ alpha. And after his next heat, they’ll be mates. The thought makes his stomach flutter with anticipation … and his cock harden with need. Mike decides he needs that shower now. Getting up, he makes it three steps to the bathroom when something stings his right arm. Looking down, Mike wonders about the funny-looking feather sticking out of his arm. Then his eyes roll up into his head and he crumples to the floor.

* * *

Consciousness returns slowly to Mike. He scents Harvey but there’s something off about his smell. Mike forces himself awake when he realizes Harvey is in pain and  _very_ stressed out. He immediately regrets his decision as a groan escapes his throat. Pain sears through his brain when he opens his eyes. He slits his eyes and tries to focus but the lightning bolts flashing in his skull are making it hard to think.

“Well! Surprise, surprise … the omega is awake. I should have realized he’d have a higher tolerance for narcotics considering his predilections of before,” a soft, calm voice says. 

Mike recognizes the voice immediately. Daniel Hardman. Mike raises his head and squints. He goes to call out for Harvey and realizes he can’t move his jaw. He’s been muzzled. He manages to get his eyes to work and he sees Harvey gagged and bound naked to a chair across from him. Mike is bound similarly. His eyes cut over to Daniel who smirks.

“Just as long as we understand one another, Michael … I wanted you from the beginning. Twice Harvey managed to steal you away. I simply cannot let that stand,” Daniel says softly.

Mike ignores Daniel and focuses on Harvey’s eyes. He tries to project as much calm as he can toward Harvey. He feels unsettled though. Harvey’s eyes are worried and maybe slightly panicked which doesn’t help Mike’s unease. Daniel’s face suddenly blocks Mike’s view.

“I’m sure you’re beginning to feel the effects of the second part of the little cocktail I shot you with, Michael,” Daniel says. “Feeling a bit anxious? Perhaps the temperature in here seems a bit warm? Ah, there’s the perspiration … “

Michael gives a muffled groan when Daniel licks across his forehead, tasting the sweat beading there. It only dimly registers for him to wonder why he’s sweating at all. Harvey, however, seems to know  _exactly_ what’s going on – his efforts to free himself have gone into overdrive. Mike feels lightheaded as he listens to Harvey’s muffled yelling. Daniel leans down again and Mike catches the man’s scent – it’s like sour beer but for some reason Mike thinks it’s one of the most enticing things he’s ever smelled. He leans toward the alpha briefly before another scream breaks his attention.

_Harvey …? Harvey … Harvey is my alpha … Harvey …_

Mike feels disjointed and confused. He sees Harvey. He wants to be with Harvey but suddenly he can’t find Harvey’s scent. Mike inhales deeply but all he gets is Daniel. He begins to shake. He knows what this is … a false heat. A drug-induced heat that will make him need any alpha, not just Harvey. And if Daniel claims him during it … 

“Ah, I see you understand now, Michael. Yes … you’ve had your share of these faux heats haven’t you? Normally you are left alone and bereft to suffer the after-effects of an abandoned claim. But what will you do if I don’t just leave? Hmm? If I stay … if I stay long enough to make your biology think I truly am your mate? What then?” Daniel asks smugly. “It won’t matter who Harvey Specter is … to you he will be just another alpha. _I’ll be your mate_.”

Harvey screams again against the gag. He sees the realization dawn on Mike’s face and the omega turns wide eyes on him. Harvey sees the sweat beginning to run down Mike’s face and the tremors that mark the beginning of an omega heat. He can smell Mike’s slick and it’s driving him crazy. The sweet scent is growing stronger … before long Mike won’t be able to stop himself … he’ll take any alpha in proximity. Harvey knows his wrists are raw from rubbing against the binders that hold him but he can’t stop trying to get free – he will  _not_ lose Mike. Images of Mike soft and compliant after sex the previous night race through his head. He sees Mike lying beside him or sprawled on top of him ... calm, content and trusting. Just the thought of never seeing his precious omega like that again makes him see red. Despite rumors to the contrary, Harvey doesn’t kill unless absolutely necessary. But what he’d realized not a day after meeting Mike is proving true – he will cheerfully annihilate  _anyone_ who hurts Mike ever again. He starts twisting his wrists again ignoring the blood now dripping down his hand.

Mike smells the coppery tang of blood and realizes Harvey is actually hurting himself trying to get free. It makes his chest tighten – the idea that he might never again see the dark gaze of his alpha looking at him with the devotion of the previous night. Mike wants to fight but his rational thought is quickly fading into the all-too-familiar haze of a drug heat. He whimpers and Daniel laughs. “You took what I did to you so very well, Michael. I wonder how long you’ll last when I try out my  _real_ toys on you.”

Mike freezes. He did things with Daniel he never imagined he’d do … all in trying to forget Harvey. He endured more pain than he thought possible because Daniel was indeed one sick fucker. If that wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg … Mike’s scent spills over with fear. Harvey growls then … the sound makes Mike’s attention zero in on Harvey. It’s low and possessive – Harvey is promising serious harm or death to anyone who comes between him and what he sees as  _his._ A strange whining sound emerges from the omega … Mike blinks when he realizes he just verbally accepted what Harvey’s promising. He’d grin like a loon if he could and he can see Harvey feels the same. Daniel rolls his eyes and sighs. He looks at Mike with an almost disappointed air.

“Honestly … you just thrill in destroying my plans, don’t you, Michael? I’d really hoped Harvey would be able to watch … I wanted him to see the moment when you become mine. But we must accept and adjust accordingly.”

With that, Daniel smoothly pivots and draws his gun, firing. The bullet slams into Harvey, making the chair wobble but not go over. Harvey looks at Mike in shock and sees his expression mirrored back at him. He knew Daniel was planning on killing him but he thought he would have had more time … after all, he’s Harvey Specter. He’s imagined his death before but this … this was never how he saw it. He always believed he’d go down fighting … not tied to a fucking chair. Breathing becomes harder and harder as the hole in his chest spills more blood. Harvey gasps for air around the gag but he can't fight back the darkness closing in on him. Harvey sees Mike shaking his head but no sound emerges from the young man. He struggles to keep his eyes focused on his omega.

_Love you so much, kid … always …_

* * *

Daniel watches as Harvey's head falls forward against his chest. Mike shudders and trembles beside him, his eyes wide and staring at the motionless alpha.

"He'll bleed out shortly, Michael," Daniel assures him. "No more pain ... and you will be mine."

Mike’s gaze snaps to Daniel’s and the alpha sees the moment when everything else fades into the background – even as traumatic as watching Harvey die was, Mike’s heat has burned it all into a faint concern in the back of his mind. Only the driving imperative merits his attention now … Daniel knows once the heat is over Mike will remember everything in painful clarity but by then it will be too late. He studies the darkening gaze and sees pupils almost blown black. Mike strains against his restraints, trying desperately to scent the man despite his muzzle. Daniel chuckles and drags his fingertips along Mike's jawline.

"Such a sweet, sweet omega …”

Mike whimpers and presses into the touch. Daniel inhales deeply. Mike's scent is strong and it gives the man a faint high. He licks a stripe along Mike's neck and is rewarded with a deep groan from the omega. He looks at Mike closely. The blue eyes are blank except for desire and want.

"Ah … there it is … the vapid gaze of an obedient omega … so lovely. You want to be fucked so badly, don’t you, Michael?" Daniel asks, his breath hot against Mike's face.

Mike's whines and nods, straining again to reach the alpha. He whimpers and begs with his eyes to be free of the bonds holding him. Daniel smirks. He knows Mike is past the point of no return. Daniel can see that Mike cannot think beyond his body's need to be taken by an alpha. Daniel slides a hand down between Mike's legs and brings it up wet with slick. Mike's helpless moan and eyes rolling back tell Daniel all he needs to know ... Mike is at his mercy – or lack thereof. Daniel jerks none too gently on the omega's rigid dick and huffs a laugh at Mike's sound of pain and protest followed by an almost immediate whine when the hand disappears.

Glancing over his shoulder once at Harvey’s pale body, Daniel proceeds to remove the muzzle and claim Mike’s questing lips. He plunders the sweet taste of the omega and revels in Mike’s soft groans growing ever more desperate. Breaking the kiss, Daniel moves around Mike to release the binders on his wrists. He laughs when Mike tugs at his shirt, trying to pull him down for another kiss. He slaps the omega hard and watches as Mike ducks his head immediately in apology for overstepping his bounds.

“Handsy, aren’t you? Oh this _is_ going to be enjoyable,” Daniel chuckles as he kneels to undo the cuffs pinning Mike’s legs to the chair.

Daniel stands while Mike lightly chafes his wrists and then grips Mike’s chin tightly, pulling the young man to his feet. He sneers as Mike’s eyes dart to the side. 

“Well at least you haven’t forgotten _all_ of your lessons,” Daniel gloats, releasing Mike.

The omega gracefully falls to his knees, his eyes drifting up with a barely controlled need. He flicks his gaze to Daniel’s crotch and then back up again. Daniel watches the body in front of him tremble and sweat. He nods, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. Mike works quickly, undoing belt, zipper and pants swiftly. He pulls the offending clothing to the floor before swallowing Daniel down as if he’s never had anything so delectable offered to him in his  _life_ . Daniel groans, gripping Mike’s hair in tight fists. Mike groans in return before releasing the cock and nuzzling farther down. Daniel jerks in disbelief as Mike manages to take his entire sac into his mouth. He grins dopily down at the omega, not displeased with his boldness. What looks back at him, however, is not the submissive, needy slut of a moment earlier. Mike’s eyes are all ice as he bites down.

Daniel’s howl splits the air as his fist crashes into the side of Mike’s head. The omega spits out his loathsome mouthful. He wasn’t able to tear everything free, but it’s shredded and bleeding profusely. Dazed from Daniel’s hit, Mike manages to scramble up and stumble for the bedroom. He hears Daniel roaring in pain and fury behind him. Then the wall splinters beside him and he realizes that Daniel is shooting at him. Mike ducks but the next shot catches him high in the shoulder and he goes down in agony … but he manages to clear the bedroom door.

Daniel stumbles like a mad bear after him, blood running down his thighs. His rage and injury makes him careless. He’s used to pursuing prey but usually the omegas he chases are half out of their heads with heat and fear. Daniel rounds the door, gun in front of him, ready to fire. Something very hard crashes down on his arm and he feels it break. The gun goes spinning off from his suddenly useless hand. Mike stands, legs braced apart with a fireplace poker held tightly in one hand.

“You _cock-sucking slut_ …” Daniel hisses.

Mike snorts. “That all you got, you sick bastard?”

Daniel surges forward at that insult, trying to jerk the poker out of Mike’s hands. Mike dances back with his own sneer. Daniel growls.

“You little bitch, I am going to tear you limb from limb …”

“Yeah … I don’t think so,” Mike returns darkly, twirling the poker quickly and surely. “You’re still losing blood … it’s already slowed your reflexes.”

Mike slashes out with the poker forcing Daniel to move backward, looking for something to use as a weapon. Mike is careful to stay just out of range but he keeps advancing. Daniel has forgotten like probably everyone else – Mike lived on the street for years before ever crossing paths into Harvey’s world. He isn’t like other omegas. He’s been stabbed, beaten and while being shot is new, Mike is familiar with protecting himself while injured. Daniel tries a different tack … he pitches his voice into ‘alpha’ range. “You’re still in heat little knot-slut … I can smell you.”

“Drop the alpha shit, _D-Man_ … I’ve been able to stay lucid with that shit in my veins for years now,” Mike says lightly, slashing out with the poker. “But I can put on a good show, can’t I?” 

Mike cuts the air again with the poker and Daniel surges forward into the arc, grabbing it and tearing it from Mike’s hand. Mike is moving to one side and before Daniel can shift direction and come after him, Mike picks up the dropped gun and fires. A dark hole appears in the middle of Daniel’s forehead spraying blood, bone and brain on the wall behind him. The alpha’s lifeless body drops to the floor already forgotten by Mike who is running into the living room, pausing only long enough to grab the binder key to free Harvey.

Mike supports his alpha careful after releasing the restraints. He smiles at the faint groan as he half-carries, half-drags Harvey to the sofa before hunting down a phone and calling Donna. He keeps pressure on the wound with Harvey’s head in his lap. Mike’s fingers card through the short hair until a pair of dark eyes find him. It takes everything he has not to sob openly.

“H-hey … welcome back,” Mike says shakily.

“D-dan-daniel …?” Harvey asks.

“Yeah … you’re gonna have to repaint the bedroom wall I think. I might have made a mess,” Mike teases gently.

Harvey’s eyes slide shut for a moment before opening to gaze at Mike. “I love you, kid.”

Mike leans over and kisses Harvey’s pale forehead. “Love you too … alpha.”


	19. It's Probably Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck it out with me ... I loved writing this and I just can't believe the response it got but I'm glad you enjoyed it. Over 13k+ hits!! I'm blushing with pride ... I love my readers. 
> 
> Warnings: Mike's Heat ... but some fluff (at last) for our boys.

Mike hums quietly to himself as he makes breakfast. It’s a little interesting trying to cook with one arm in a sling but he’s managing. He smiles but doesn’t look up from his omelet.

“Are you going to just stand there and stare at me?” Mike asks.

“Dear Omega Forum … this morning I woke up and found a delectable young omega in my kitchen wearing nothing but an apron ...”

Mike chuckles, plates the omelet and turns to put it on the island. He shuts off the range and takes off the apron.

“Maybe we need to make an appointment for your vision … I think I’m fully dressed,” Mike teases, gesturing to his lean body clad in jeans and a t-shirt.

Harvey, dressed the same, eases himself onto a barstool and pulls the plate over. “Can’t an injured man have his fantasies?”

Mike rolls his eyes and gets a pitcher of juice from the fridge. Pouring them both a glass, Mike sits on the stool to Harvey’s left and hands the alpha a fork. Harvey frowns.

“You’re not eating?”

“Not hungry,” Mike replies.

“Mike –“

“ _Harvey_ ,” Mike says with a grin. “I ate an entire pizza with wings last night … I’m not exactly starving myself.”

“True,” Harvey concedes. “That’s the most I’ve seen you eat since we met.”

“Yeah … got the munchies for some reason,” Mike grumbles. “How’re you feeling today?”

It’s been three weeks since Daniel. The apartment was clean and repaired before they came home from the hospital. Mike stayed one day longer than Harvey to ensure the heat drug was out of his system. The first night back, Harvey formally asked Mike to be his omega. Mike accepted and was thrilled with Harvey’s choice of a mock-collar – a red canvas collar that resembles his favorite Converse high-tops. Mike runs his fingers over it now as he chats with Harvey.

“I forgot how much I hate getting shot,” Harvey mumbles around a mouthful of egg. His eyebrows shoot up. “This is great ... way better than mine …”

“You did mention your cooking skills were limited,” Mike says with a smile. “After our first night together.”

Harvey nods. “So I did … that was a long time ago.”

“Good memory, remember?”

Harvey pushes his empty plate back and leans forward to kiss Mike. He devours his omega’s mouth, loving the sweet taste of the juice lingering on his tongue. Mike’s breathing is uneven when Harvey pulls back. The alpha smiles for a moment but then he frowns.

“Mike? You ok? You look flushed,” Harvey asks.

Mike blinks rapidly. “I – I don’t know .. I just got _hot_ all of a sudden … geez … I need air …”

Mike runs to the balcony with Harvey in pursuit. The omega lets the breeze wash over him but then he feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin. Harvey’s arms are around him and suddenly all Mike can think is: _alpha alpha alpha_.

“Fuck …” Mike breathes, looking at Harvey with wide eyes.

“Mike, what is –“ Harvey’s voice dies as he catches Mike’s scent. “Your heat … “

Mike nods blinking owlishly at Harvey. “Harvey … so hot … gods, your _mouth_ …”

Mike latches onto Harvey’s mouth like he’s trying to climb inside the alpha. Harvey lets out a startled grunt but he manages somehow to keep himself in check. For the moment.

“Mike … Mike … come on, handsome … let’s get you inside …”

Harvey guides Mike to the bedroom, gently pushing away the omega’s suddenly roaming hands. He chuckles at the whine Mike makes. He pulls the young man to him for a very hard, very bruising kiss. When he releases Mike, he knows he’s not far from falling in a rut and then they’ll both be out of commission. He nips at Mike’s earlobe eliciting a groan from the rapidly devolving omega.

“You know what’s coming, kid … I’m going to go make a call and when I get back I want you naked and ready for me,” Harvey growls.

Mike can barely stand on his own and Harvey’s voice is making it ten times worse. He promises frantically that he’ll be ready when the alpha gets back … Mike can hardly think past Harvey’s touch. Harvey’s smell. Harvey. His alpha. _Alpha. Alpha. Alpha_.

Mike manages to get himself undressed and on the bed before Harvey returns. In a last ditch surge of independent thought, Mike positions himself on his knees with his legs spread wide, with his head down and his hands behind his back. He hears Harvey’s sharp intake of breath when the alpha returns and his body releases a warm gush of slick. Whatever coherent thought Mike possesses leaves him and his brain can only register whatever his alpha wants and that he needs to be fucked. Now. Repeatedly.

Harvey walks back into the bedroom, pulling off his t-shirt and just has his jeans unzipped when he sees Mike. It’s a classic position, one that will make an alpha hard every single time because it is a perfect representation of submission. He smells Mike’s scent thicken in the room and he knows the omega is fully in his heat. Mike’s his for the taking and this time, Harvey doesn’t care if the damn building burns down around them – he’s not stopping until Mike wears his mark.

Harvey slips out of his jeans and stands beside the bed looking down a Mike who has his forehead pressed to the mattress. Tremors ripple through the lithe frame and Harvey lets his fingers dance over the mock-collar. Mike’s breathing is harsh and fast. When Harvey’s hand slides along his sweat-sheened back, Mike groans softly.

“You’re so gorgeous, Mike … just like this … just for me …” Harvey growls. He lets his hand slide into Mike’s cleft and smiles when the omega whimpers and shudders. He gently begins to prep Mike thrilling to every sound the omega makes. Mike’s body is ready, more than ready but Harvey has other ideas. He leans over and nips Mike’s buttock and grins when that gets a high-pitched whine.

“Poor omega … so ready for your alpha, aren’t you?”

Mike nods slightly before freezing. Harvey purses his lips. He wondered when the conditioning Mike’s had all his life would kick in … he pushes and gradually manages to ease Mike over on his back. He’s not going to be able to be on top because of the gunshot and Mike’s shoulder is no better. Still, when Harvey looks at his omega, he sees Mike’s eyes are black with lust, the ice blue pupils gone to pencil line thinness. They’ll figure something out or die trying, Harvey decides.

He kisses his way up Mike’s body making the omega mewl and writhe underneath him. He licks gently against the edge of Mike’s mock collar. Moving slowly, Harvey gently undoes the collar and slides it from Mike’s neck. He kisses the omega gently when the young man whimpers softly and raises his chin to expose a line of pale skin stretched over windpipe.

“God you’re so good, Mike … my omega …” Harvey sighs against Mike’s throat.

Mike whines against and shudders at Harvey’s voice praising him. He wants so badly he can barely stand it. It’s never been like this … no alpha has held off even this long. Usually he slides into heat and the alpha slides into him and it’s done. Harvey … his heat-addled brain tells him Harvey is the one he’s been waiting for all these years. His body tells him it’s safe to submit … and Mike, for once, listens.

Harvey feels when Mike relaxes beneath him. He sees the shift in his omega’s expression from one of barely controlled nerves and need to desire … it takes Harvey by surprise. Mike’s scent shifts too and suddenly the omega isn’t the only one losing control. Harvey feels his rut wash over him and he can’t wait to be inside the omega’s body. When Mike starts a low, vibrating purr, Harvey’s lost. He kisses Mike like he’s never going to be able to do it again, his fingers sliding into the dark hair. Their bodies tangle and there isn’t enough skin to skin contact in Harvey’s dazed opinion so he rolls them over, ignoring the twinge in his shoulder and slides Mike down onto his very ready cock. The omega throws his head back and keens. Harvey watches as Mike’s soft gasps give way to helpless sobs of pleasure as the omega finds his rhythm and the angle that lets Harvey slide over his sweet spot.

Harvey’s gone … all he can do is watch Mike fuck himself with abandon and feel the tight clench of his omega’s body. It’s like a strap being ratcheted down … every time Mike’s body shudders with sensation, Harvey feels like he he’s being bound to the omega. He doesn’t shy away from the feeling … instead he begins to thrust carefully until his movements merge with Mike’s and the omega looks down at him in surprise. Harvey pulls himself up and Mike straddles his lap as they continue to move together. Wave after wave of pleasure spills through them and then Harvey realizes the climax they’re both chasing is about to wipe everything clear between them. He takes Mike’s face between his palms and captures the heavy lidded blue-eyed gaze with his own lust-blown brown eyes. He kisses Mike repeatedly as his body shakes with withheld release.

“I love you, Mike … I love you so much … my omega … mine … please …”

Mike is past being able to form sentences. Instead he sets up a purr that reverberates through his chest to Harvey’s skin. Harvey growls in return and then he realizes he’s giving a deep gravelly purr of his own to match Mike. Mike lifts his arm, the one Harvey broke the night they met and turns the underside toward Harvey – the alpha blinks as he realizes that Mike is showing him one of the few unblemished patches of skin on his body.

Twin orgasms blind them both when Harvey snarls and buries his teeth in the meat of Mike’s arm. It’s a mark that Mike will see for the rest of his life to remind him of which alpha he belongs to … and Mike gasps just as he blacks out from the intense pleasure locking his life to Harvey.

“ _MY_ alpha …”

* * *

**_FOUR DAYS LATER_ **

 

“Mike?” Harvey asks sleepily as he wakes. The pillow he’s staring at is empty and he sits up in a panic.

“M’ok,” comes a mumbled response from somewhere around Harvey’s hip.

Harvey raises the comforter and looks at the top of Mike’s head. The omega is curled up with his head on Harvey’s thigh. He blinks and looks up at his alpha with a drowsy smile.

“Hiya, kid … what’re you doing down there?” Harvey asks, amused.

Mike shrugs. “Got cold.”

Harvey chuckles and nudges his knee into Mike to urge the omega back up by him. Mike groans but moves, giving into Harvey’s gentle kiss. The alpha arranges him over his torso and Mike purrs softly as he listens to Harvey’s heartbeat. He read up on claiming an omega while he recuperated after Daniel’s attack and he knows Mike will be submissive and content for a little while longer. His heat is gone but he’s still riding high on his alpha’s pheromones.

Harvey runs his fingers through Mike’s hair. He inhales Mike’s sweet scent, now almost back to normal. Tipping up Mike’s chin, Harvey smiles.

“I have something for you, kid, you up for it?”

Mike smiles and nods. He looks down at his bandaged arm and feels a thrill. He belongs to Harvey in every way an omega _can_ belong to an alpha.

“Any regrets?” Harvey asks softly.

Mike frowns. “No … you?”

Harvey kisses Mike as he sees the blue eyes become bright. “I told you before … no one makes me do anything I don’t want to do. I also told you I’m a possessive son of a bitch … that mark means you belong to _me_.”

Mike shudders and his eyes flutter shut. “Yes alpha …”

“All mine … I don’t share.”

“Yes alpha … oh god, Harvey …”

Harvey chuckles. He leans very close and whispers, “You said you wanted me to be louder than them … how’m I doing so far?”

Mike groans and turns to kiss Harvey. “Sorry … couldn’t hear anything … over my alpha … “

Harvey grins. “Love you too, kiddo. Come on … want to show you this and then we’ll make lunch.”

Mike gets up and pulls on the robe Harvey hands him … it’s a deep blue silk with a vintage bicycle print on it. Mike grins at it and after Harvey dons his own robe he follows his alpha out into the apartment.

In Harvey’s office behind the elegant hand-carved desk is a wall completely dominated by a dark bookcase. Harvey walks over to a section just to one side of his desk and pulls on a concealed lever. The bookcase comes forward and slides to one side to reveal a hidden nook behind it. It’s empty but Mike can see the lights and data hub in place to allow total connectivity. He gapes.

“You … you made me a _nest_?”

“Donna told me about the one you had in your apartment … Rachel said that the more concealed it was meant you were stressed but I thought if it was permanent … you could just go there whenever –“

Harvey doesn’t finish because he has an armful of Mike. He grins as the omega’s lips find his and he thinks his idea went over well. He watches as Mike steps into the small space and pulls the bookcase back in place. It’s designed to not interfere with Harvey’s office if Mike chooses to leave the door open.

“Decorate it however you want … it’s your space, Mike,” Harvey says.

Harvey watches the omega emerge and smirks when he sees Mike found what he tucked back on a shelf. The young man holds a black leather box embossed with a jeweler’s logo. Looking up at Harvey, Mike’s eyes ask the question.

Harvey takes the box and opens it. Nestled on a bed of black silk is a gunmetal titanium collar … it gleams darkly along the beveled edge and Mike thinks he’s never seen anything so awesome. Harvey removes the collar, puts the box aside and opens it with a catch Mike couldn’t even detect. When it’s closed, it will look seamless. Mike tilts his head back in invitation and Harvey slides the collar into place. He kisses Mike as he clasps it and Mike’s arms slide around his alpha.

He’s home.


End file.
